A Fox's Dark Blood
by FanFictionLover13
Summary: An ordinary girl wanted to go on a Pokemon Journey but this wasn't what she had in mind. Being brainwashed by Mew and being forced to fight with her best friend, terror and hatred will be unleashed until someone let's it all go. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the Pokemon fanfiction world!**

**_DarkFoxKit_ and I both wrote this together!**

**We hope you like and favorite this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Jayden's POV**_

Hi, my name is Jayden. I'm 13, female, and I live in a world of Pokemon.

My weekend has been really boring. I've had nothing to do, because all my siblings have gone on their Pokemon adventure, and my mom won't let me go because I'm a **girl**. She's so overprotective.

I kicked a rock, and stuffed my hands in my jean pockets.

"Why can't she just let me go?" I muttered angrily to myself. "I'm old enough to be out on me own. I'd give anything to get away from here. Even get turned into a Pokemon! That would make everything easier."

"I can help you there." a bubbly voice giggled.

I spun around, but saw no one there.

"Hello?" I called. "Anyone there?"

"I'm right here, Jayden." the voice said again.

I turned around in a circle, but saw no one.

"Where are you?" I demanded. "How come I can't see you?"

"It's because I'm invisible, silly." the voice giggled. "And I'm right above you!"

I slowly looked up and saw a small pink cat-like Pokemon appear.

"Woah..." I whisper to myself. "A Mew..."

"That's right, little one." Mew giggled. "And I'm here to help."

I looked up at her with shining eyes. "You can convince my mom that I can go on my Pokemon adventure?"

"No." Mew said, with a glint in her eye. "Even better." she snapped her fingers and I felt really drowsy for some reason.

Mew giggled as I fell to the ground, my brain shutting off.

"Sweet dreams." Mew giggled, doing a little loop in the air.

My head dropped to the ground and my vision drifted away.

_**Later...**_

I groaned and sat up, holding my head.

"Woah, what hit me?" I muttered.

"Nothing hit you, silly." a voice giggled. "I just made you fall asleep so I could bring you here."

I jumped and turned to my left. "Mew?...and to think I thought this was a dream..."

"No dream, Jayden." Mew said, doing a little loop in the air. "Real life."

"Hang on." I said, standing up, nervously. "You...you captured me! Help! Someone! Mew has captured me!"

"Wha-? MEW! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CAPTURE ANOTHER ONE!" someone else exclaimed and I jumped.

"W-who's there?" I called, freaked out.

"It's me! Night! And I'm here to save you-wah!" the voice exclaimed, then got cut off with a splash.

I blinked. "Uh...hello? What were you going to say?"

"Ah! Need dry land! Water sucks!" the feminine voice exclaimed, splashing in the water. "Stupid water!"

Mew giggled and did a little flip in the air.

"Um...Mew?" I asked. "Who's that?"

"Hmm?" Mew said. "Oh, that's Night."

_Night?_ I thought. _What kind of name is that?_

Night finally got out of the lake, drenched. She shook herself, and all the water sprayed off, while I stared the entire time.

"What?" Night said. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You...you're...you're a Zorua!" I exclaimed, shocked. "And you can talk?!"

* * *

_**Night's P.O.V.**_

"Yes I'm a Zorua, a shiny one, but I guess you're not use to Pokemon 'talking'." I said as I glared at Mew.

The girl appeared to be very confused and I guess that's understandable, so I explained it to her.

"Mew's been going around kidnapping other people and turning them into Pokemon for a long time, I've been trying to stop her but it's near impossible because she can teleport so easily." I growled.

Mew just giggled and made me hiss, "You're my little shiny Eevee."

The girl's eyes widen as she looked down at herself and saw she had paws and silver fur, yup she definitely used to be a human.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO AN EEVEE?!" she screamed.

Mew giggled again and said, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to be a Pokemon after all that's what you wanted."

"I didn't really mean it!"

"Then why did you say it if you didn't mean it?" Mew looked at her and I've had enough, this is the fourth time this week she turned someone into a Pokemon.

"That's enough Mew, turn the Eevee back into a human." I demanded.

"My name is Jayden!" she yelled.

I just grumbled. "Fine, turn JAYDEN back into a human!"

Mew shook her head, "Actually I have a better idea in mind: I'm going to capture her and make her my own Pokemon, she'll be the fifth one." she held out a Master Ball.

My eyes widen, where did she get that?

I quickly turned to Jayden, "Run Jayden! Don't let her capture you or you'll be her slave!

Confused and frightened, Jayden tried to run but she's not used to running in a small body and on four legs, so she kept falling.

"I'm not used to this body!" she cried.

I quickly ran up and bit down on Mew's tail to stop her from getting too close to the clumsy human-turned-Eevee.

"Ow! You're such a naughty little Zorua, Night. Let go!" Mew cried and I was thrown back into that blasted water!

_Gotta get out! SURFACE! AIR!_ I managed to reach the surface but could see Mew was closing up to her with that Master Ball.

"Don't just stand there, Jayden! Attack her!" I cried, but I wasn't thinking straight and attacking Mew like that was reckless, especially for someone new like her.

I didn't notice my mistake until Jayden jump to try a Bite attack only to hit the Master Ball and got swept away inside it.

"Gotcha! Now come on out little Eevee!" Mew laughed as she released Jayden to face me.

I have failed... again... why can't I ever protect others from Mew's twisted games?

* * *

_**Jayden's POV**_

As I got swept inside the Master Ball, I found myself back home.

Was that all a dream? Was I really an Eevee?

I looked down, and saw that I was still a shiny Eevee.

"Okay, so not a dream." I mutter to myself, than stood up, trying to get used to my 2 extra legs. "Mom?" I called. "Mom? Are you here?"

I walked around the house, falling over a few times, and I felt a sudden wave of happiness cover me.

I felt protected, happy, and safe. I never wanted it to end, it felt really good.

After that, I saw another wave. But this time, it was pink. When it hit me, I felt the desire to serve Mew. She was amazing, powerful, and she was my mistress.

I needed to serve Mew. It was my destiny. She needed protection, and I would give it. She needed company, and I would be there. She needed a servant, and I was the one. I needed to get out of here and fight for her.

Almost as if my wish came true, and got shot out of the Master Ball, and next to Mew.

"I'm good and ready!" I exclaimed, getting in a offensive position. It was almost as if I knew how to act like an Eevee. Everything came naturally to me now. How to walk. How to defend. But most importantly, how to _fight_.

"Alright, fine!" the shiny Zorua snapped. "I guess I just have to fight you! FURY SWIPES!"

Not expecting it, I got clawed in the face 3 times.

"Hey, that hurt!" I growled, then face my master. "What do I do, Mistress Mew?"

Night flinched when I said that, but she stayed on guard.

"Taunt her." Mew instructed. "She'll lose focus that way and perhaps I could capture her with this Dusk Ball." she held of a Duck Ball to prove her point.

"Alright!" I exclaimed. I was horrible at taunting, but I would do anything for my mistress. "C'mon little fox, you think you can beat me? Nothing can defeat me while I'm protecting my master!"

"You call that a taunt?" Mew exclaimed, and my tail and ears drooped. "She'll never fall for that!"

Apparently, she did.

"But you...Mew can't capture me. But I let all of you down...why am I such an idiot?" Night started crying, tears flowing down her face. "WAAAAAH!"

"Stop the act, we all know it's Fake Tears." Mew huffed, but I couldn't hear her. I was too busy trying to apologize.

"WAAAH! WAAAAAH!"

"Aw, don't cry little fox! I-I didn't mean it!" I feverishly tried to stop Night from crying more. "Please! Stop crying!"

"No! She's only using FAKE Tears!" Mew exclaimed.  
"I apologize Jayden, but I really am sorry for getting you caught." Night said, stopping crying, which made me confused.

I suddenly got hit by Dark Pulse, and despite the fact that it's neutral to Eevees, I got really hurt. Probably because she lowered my special defense with her Fake Tears.

"That was a nasty trick, little fox." I growled, slowly and weakly getting up. "DIG!"

I dug underground, but not before I heard Night say, "Well they don't call me the Tricky Fox Pokemon for no reason. Alright Jayden let's see what you can do!"

I growled quietly while I was underground.

Oh, it was _on_.

* * *

**Night's P.O.V.**

Jayden popped out of the ground and tried to use Bite on my face, but I managed to dodge while at the same time, I used my claws to scratch her nose.

Jayden yelped in pain as she growled at me and I smirked back at her, "You'll have to do better than that."

Jayden glared and said, "It's not my fault I wasn't trained yet! Mistress Mew I need you to train me if we hope to beat her."

Mew seem to be thinking and said, "I have a more fun idea; how about we play a Mew Game?"

I hissed at the floating pink cat, "Enough of this! Release Jayden now and fight me one-on-one!"

I dared her, oh yes I did, but she knew me too well to fall for it and poor Jayden is starting to turn into her slave already, that Master Ball had warped her mind to the point she believed Mew is her one and only master, I was afraid of this.

Mew gave me a little sad look, "But I don't understand Night… why won't you just become one of my own Pokemon? I'm sure you'll be much happier that way instead of always chasing me down."

Ever since she turned me into a Pokemon a year ago I've been trying to stop her and release the other people-turned-Pokemon she captured but I can't find her hide-out I only see her when she's about to take someone and most of the time I'm too late.

Jayden looked at me kind of weird I noticed, "What?" I asked her.

"Why don't you let Mew catch you? I feel so happy and safe with her." she asked me.

I glared at both of them but inwardly, I was torn when I heard this. "Because I'm the only one who got away and aware of what she's doing. She wants to turn this entire world into her giant dream Mew Castle, if you continue to work with her and let her capture me it'll be the end of the world as we know it, do you really want that?"

I honestly don't know if that'll work, but I can't afford to let her help Mew capture me and turn this world into her castle.

Mew just smiled proudly and said, "It's true; I've long to turn this boring, dull world into my dream castle for the longest time, but Night has been standing in my way. Originally she was the first human I turned, so I could have a partner but instead of letting me hit her with the Master Ball, she got away. Ever since, I've been hunting down other humans to play with and get the preparations to change this world, but Night keeps stopping me."

I looked at Jayden and for a change she actually looked torn, what are you going to do now that you know your 'Mistress' true attention?

* * *

_**Jayden's POV**_

_'She only wanted me to help her change the world?'_ I thought._ 'The place where I grew up? Where my friends and family lived? Maybe I was wrong about joining her...'_

I shook my head. _'No! What am I thinking?! Mistress Mew would never do such a thing! She's the creator of the Pokemon world, why would she want to change what she already created?_

_'Because she's psychotic.'_ the other part of my brain said. _'She's evil, twisted, and only wants her own little Mew world.'_

_'What wrong with that?'_ I argued back. _'A world where Mew rules sounds perfect. Who wouldn't want that?'_

_'You.'_

I cried in outrage, and tackled the unsuspecting shiny Zorua.

"Oof!" Night said, falling to the ground.

"Good work, Jayden!" Mew cheered, and I inflated with happiness.

_'See?'_ I said to myself. _'If Mistress Mew was evil, she wouldn't be cheering for me. And she'd be on that evil shiny Zorua's side, fighting against me, when I'm fighting for her(Mew)!'_

"I can't believe you!" Night exclaimed, tackling me back. "Not even a dark Mightyena would attack their opponent when they're not looking!"

I growled. This was _not_ my fault! If she just joins Mew, then everything will be back to normal! And Mew might even reward me by turning me back human!

"Jayden you seriously can't be working with her!" Night exclaimed, pinning me to the floor. "I mean sure, you've been captured but you don't have to be her slave, some Pokemon disobey their Trainers. If you keep working with her she may capture me and nobody will stop her terrifying Mew Games."  
"She's right you know," Mew piped in, and I listened intently. I had to listen to _her_, she's my mistress. "Night's the only one who's truly holding me back from turning this boring little world into my dream Mew Castle."

I stared at Night, than at Mew, then back again. I stared in Night's eyes, and saw that she had faith in me. I saw that I could trust her, that she'll be there to fight by my side. I saw...friendship.

"At least try, Jayden." Night muttered to me. "Try."

I gulped, and gave a small nod. I trusted that she would help me, and if not, well her trust would be broken.

* * *

_**Night's P.O.V.**_

I was staring at Jayden, hoping she would make the right choice, and to my relief she nodded and turned to Mew.

"FOR FREEDOM!" she yelled and lunged herself at Mew.

"No, wait! Stop!" I cried knowing if she did that…

"Return." Mew would just return her into her Master Ball.

"Well Night I'm impressed you've actually made her turn on me, usually when I catch a Pokemon they obey me regardless, you're getting better I see." Mew said looking at me.

I hissed at her, "I have to be to save the others and this world from turning into your castle!"

Mew just sighed, "Night, I really want you to join me and the other five, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to welcome you and you can't stop this useless hunt for me every time."

I just growled at her, "Don't be stupid! I hadn't given up then and I certainly won't give up now!"

"My, my you have a feisty temper, Night. But fine, be that way, but I'm going to go put Jayden here under intense training and punishment for disobeying me, by the time I'm done with her she'll never even THINK about disobeying me again." Mew was smirking now.

My red eyes widen, "No! You can't do that, Mew! She only wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer not BE a Pokemon let alone have a Pokemon as her Trainer!"

Mew only twirled around me in the air and I just growled, "She's my new toy I can do whatever I want with her. Don't you remember your friend Kura? The day I turned her into a Vulpix and captured her yet you didn't release her from me?"

Hot tears were falling from my eyes, I tried to stop them but with her reminding me of that day when I lost Kura, it just strikes me at the core. I remembered that day all too well and it's what drives me to stop her to this day.

Mew grinned and that only irritated me even more, "She's as happy as can be and is now an elegant Ninetales, but she wishes to see you again and more than anything she wants me to capture you as well, so what do you say Night? Enough with the running, enough with the pain and sadness, just let it all go and join me, you'll be happy this way." she's tried to tempt me and held out the Dusk Ball.

I repented by slapping her paw away from me, "Listen to me you pink floating cat! I don't care what you say or what you have to offer me; I will NEVER join you, EVER! Haven't you caused enough pain and suffering? You're taking innocent people away from their homes and family." I hissed.

Mew just chuckled, "And why are you the only one who sees that? All the others were more than happy to join up with me and leave their dull life behind."

Yes, that is a good question; why am_ I_ the only one who sees that? Don't they realize what they're leaving behind? They're homes… their friends… their family… why would they willingly go with her? I just don't understand.

Mew broke me out of my thoughts and said, "Well I'll give you time to think about it Night, for now I'm going to go train this naughty Eevee." and before I could react she disappeared along with Jayden.

"MEW! No… Jayden… MEEEEEWWWW!" I screamed out into the evening sky but to no answer… I had failed again… why?

* * *

**_Jayden's POV_**

When I got shot back into the Master Ball, I felt that wave again. But instead of happiness, I felt guilt. I felt guilty of abandoning my mistress and siding with the shiny Zorua.

How could I? I lost her trust, and I felt extremely guilty.

Another wave went by, and another emotion filled me.

Fear.

I felt scared of Mistress Mew's reaction. Would she hurt me? Would say this was all a test, and I failed? What would she do?

I got shot out of the Master Ball again, but this time, I wasn't ready to fight like I was before.

"How could you?" Mew said as soon as I landed on the floor. I flinched back. "I trusted that you would stay by my side, but noooo. You sided with the enemy! I thought you were my friend..."

"I am your friend!" I exclaimed, trying to reassure Mew and myself too. "You...you're my Mistress. I...I'm...I'm _so_ sorry. I promise I'll work harder! I'll even evolve for you!"

"Oh, yes, you will." Mew smirked. "We're going to train extremely hard, then defeat that shiny Zorua, so I can capture her."

I jumped up. "I'll train and I'll evolve into an Umbreon for you!"

"Good. Let's start."

**_Later..._**

"Good!" Mew exclaimed, floating over to me. "But you need to be great! Get back to the start!"

I slowly got up, panting. "Yes...yes Mistress...Mistress Mew." I slowly ran back to the beginning of the Tauros pen.

I had to outrun an angry herd of them to raise my speed. And can I just say, it's super hard.

"Start!" Mew shouted, and the Tauros rampaged towards me.

I started running away, dodging the obstacles Mew set up.

"Come back so we can smash you!" the Tauros shouted, catching up to me.

"Never!" I shouted back, and continued running.

A few minutes later, I was near the end, and I was exhausted.

"Almost...there." I gasped, running even harder.

I ran and ran until, I felt something stir within me. And then, I was surrounded in a bright light.

"Jayden!" Mew exclaimed. "I'm so proud! You're evolving!"

I felt myself changing. My form. My attitude. My powers.

When the light died down, I still kept running. Sure, I was so happy that I finally evolved, but I didn't really want to be crushed by rampaging Touros.

When I got to the end, I jumped for joy!

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed. "I evolved! I evolved! I can't believe I evolved!"

"Well I can." Mew said, floating down to my eye level. "You trained hard. Now that you evolved, we train a harder, then we battle her."

Her.

Yes, I knew who Mew was talking about.

Night.

The one who turned me against my mistress.

I growled, and Mew looked at me approvingly. "Let's start your new training, little Umbreon."

I grinned at my Mistress.

I would defeat that scoundrel, Night, in no time.

"Yes," I grinned. "Let's start now."

**_Even later..._**

"Run, run, as fast as you can!" Mew giggled. "Dodge the rocks! Run away from the angry Beedrill! Stay away from the quick sand!"

I ran as fast as I could away from the angry Beedrill. It was slightly easier because I evolved, but it was still hard. Especially since there were rocks flying at me, and it was dark. I could barely see, and I had to make sure I didn't fall in the quick sand or get get hit by the flying rocks.

"Ah!" I screamed as a rock almost hit my head.

"Keep running, little Umbreon!" Mew shouted.

"Of course, Mistress Mew!" I shouted back, trying to run faster. "Anything for you, mistress!"

Mew smiled smugly at that, and I kept running.

"Come back, little Umbreon!" the Beedrill shouted at me.

I growled and spun around, facing them. "NO ONE CAN CALL ME THAT EXCEPT MISTRESS MEW!" I gathered all my strength and tried to do a Shadow Ball.

A faint ball of darkness showed, and I tried to make it bigger.

"C'mon, c'mon." I muttered, and shot it at the Beedrill.

Despite it being slightly small, it exploded and hit the Beedrill, damaging them like any normal attack.

They growled at me, but I stood my ground.

"LEAVE!" I shouted. "NEVER COME BACK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

The Beedrill charged at me, and I felt myself disappear for a second. I took this advantage and tackled the Beedrill while I was invisible. After I tackled the Beedrill, I appeared again.

The Beedrill scattered, and I smirked at them.

I walked proudly towards Mew, expecting praise.

"Good work, little Umbreon. You learned Shadow Ball and Faint Attack." Mew smiled, and I bristled with pride. "One more test, and you're ready!"

I grinned.

**_Even more later..._**

"Walk." Mew instructed, as I nervously looked over the edge.

"Over a volcano?!" I squeaked, terrified. I've told anyone this, but I was deadly afraid of lava. And now I had to walk on a tightrope over it?!

"Are you scared?" Mew said.

I stood tall. I could not disappoint my mistress. "O-of course not! I'm as ready as ever!"

"Then walk."

I nervously walked to the beginning, and I looked across. It was a good 15 feet across.

I took a deep breath, and started walking.

_One paw in front of the other. That's all._ I thought, keeping my head straight ahead, not looking down. _Just pretend you're not over lava. Pretend that you're over grassy hills...hills that will burn you up if you fall!_

I hurried across, feeling the heat hit my face. When I made it across, I fell to the ground, panting.

"Good!" Mew called from the other side of the volcano. "Now go back!"

I paled, but stood up. I got back on the tightrope, and slowly walked across, back to where Mew was.

"Made it." I gasped once I made it across.

"Good!" Mew exclaimed, and I weakly stood up. "Now, do it 10 more times!"

I sweatdropped. I had to act tough for this, even though on the inside, I was terrified.

**_Even more later after the other later..._**

I stepped off tightrope after 10 more times, panting. The heat had hit my face the entire time, making me feel hot and tired.

"You did wonderful." Mew said, and I had to stop myself from falling asleep right there on the spot. "You deserve a good rest." she held up the Master Ball.

But, before I got returned, Mew said, "You won't ever disobey me again, right, little Umbreon? You'll always stay by my side?"

"Of...of course." I said, sleepily. "Can...can I sleep now?"

Mew giggled. "Of course, little Umbreon. Sweet dreams."

I got returned to the Master Ball, as soon as I fell asleep.

_Sweet dreams_. I heard again. _Sweet dreams..._

* * *

**Night's P.O.V.**

It's almost been a month… Mew had taken that poor girl Jayden and when they come back… will I ever be able to convince Jayden to leave Mew? Somehow I doubt it because every person she changes into a Pokemon that gets caught and trains with her stays as her loyal puppet forever, I've only been lucky so far that I haven't been caught yet.

I can't keep this up… if I don't find Mew's home I can't save anyone! DANG IT! Out of frustration I used Dark Pulse on a tree and destroyed it.

I need to calm down… all this frustration is starting to get to me… my fur keeps spiking up and my claws keep coming out like I have the urge to scratch something.

I walked over to the pond and stared at my reflection and all I see is a shiny Zorua staring back, both of us looking lost and alone.

"So Night, have you decided yet?" that voice shocked me as I spun around and saw the last creature I wanted to see: Mew.

"What do _you_ want?" I growled irritably at her, usually _I'm_ the one who goes out hunting for _her_ not the other way around and I could already tell this spelled trouble.

Mew just grinned at me happily and I so badly wanted to rip that grin off her face. They say she's cute but I could tell she's an evil twisted playful maniac who enjoys taking others away from their homes and brainwash them into being her loyal slaves, but not me she'll never get me and once I find her home, I'll make sure she'll never do it to anyone else ever again.

Mew held out the familiar Master Ball she caught Jayden in a month ago, and I glared at it.

"Not much I just wanted to see if I could finally capture you today with my newest and most improved Pokemon. Jayden, come on out!"

I actually couldn't believe it when she sent out Jayden… no longer was she that silver shiny Eevee, now she's a fully evolved shiny Umbreon with blue glowing rings and yellow eyes glaring down at me as if I just committed a horrible crime, which I guess to her I probably did when I managed to break her out of Mew's brainwashing effects for a few seconds.

"You…" she growled at me and I cringed knowing she must've wanted this match because I almost managed to snap her out of it. "I've been training long and hard to make you pay! You made me attack my Mistress Mew and I felt guilty for it and I pushed myself to the limit just to prove I'm loyal to my one and only Mistress."

I frowned and lowered my ears as I looked back at my reflection in the water for a second and turned back to Jayden who was still growling and battle ready.

"I see… Mew's brainwashed you well." I said, trying not to show any emotions as I felt my claws wanting to slash something made of flesh… this is not a good sign.

I've heard many stories about Dark types before and sometimes if one is pushed too far they will lose all sense of sanity and turn into bloody psychotic killers, none of them were good.

Jayden jumped and tried to Headbutt me, but I jumped out of the way, unfortunately Mew's training made her much faster, because her tail suddenly turned to steel and whacked me in the face!

"I've gotten stronger little Zorua, so don't think you can just push me around anymore." Jayden smirked as she threw a Shadow Ball at me.

I jumped over the Shadow Ball and Fury Swipe her face five times before she jumped back and glared at me with those yellow eyes. She's gotten much faster and stronger now.

"Are you sure you're okay with Mew turning this world into her castle? What about your friends and family, what will happen to them?" I was trying to reason with her again since it worked last time.

This time however she didn't falter and looked at Mew with a bright smile, "I think it's a wonderful idea, everyone will always have fun."

"That's right." Mew giggled and looked at me, "Jayden's part of the family now Night, _my_ family."

"You warped her mind… Jayden don't you remember your time as human?"

"SHUT UP! Quit stalling!" Jayden lunged at me and before I could think, she used Night Daze and pushed me back to the tree… I'm going to be feeling that in the morning.

It's no good… I've been hunting Mew down but I never did train myself, I only knew the basics. Dark Pulse is the only good move I know, the rest are just Fury Swipes, Fake Tears and a simple Scratch attack… wait, I have the ability to use Illusion… maybe I could use that to break Jayden out of Mew's clutches.

I quickly lunged myself at Mew and worked up a dust cloud so I could use my illusion before Jayden registered what I was doing. When she did, she rushed over.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY MISTRESS!" she screamed and when the dust cloud cleared she was shocked to see not one, but two Mews and no Zorua.

"Quick, little Umbreon. Attack her!" I yelled pointing at the real Mew.

"What? No! Don't disobey me again! Attack her she's the phony!" Mew jabbed at me.

"She's the fake! What a dirty little trick, you naughty Zorua!" I knew her well enough to know what she would say and it's working.

"No, you're the naughty Zorua!" she snapped back at me.

Jayden was looking between the two of us confused and unsure who's the real one. My plan is working, if she could just distract the real Mew, I could go for her Master Ball and break it. Once I do that she'll break out of Mew's control over her.

Unfortunately, it seems fate didn't want me to do that because Jayden did something very rash and desperate.

"I'M SO CONFUSED! Mistress Mew I'm truly sorry about this, but this is the only way I can find out who's the fake. TAKE THIS!" Jayden threw two Shadow Balls, one at Mew and another at me.

Mew skillfully dodged it, but I was hit. While a Ghost type move like that doesn't normally do a lot of damage to a Dark type like me, it still did a lot of damage because I don't have a lot of stamina and endurance, and I was thrown to the ground and lost my illusion.

"You did well little Umbreon, Night has been weakened enough to the point I can catch her now with this Dusk Ball." Mew smirked as she took out the accursed ball she's been saving specially for me.

Jayden smiled proudly, apparently she's happy that she pleased her 'Mistress', but I knew better. Looks like fighting back with brute force isn't going to work… I'm going to have to try something else.

As Jayden and Mew approached me an idea formed in my head… it's crude and very twisted but it's all I could think of to get them to back off from me. I smirked and got a crazed look in my eyes and having my eyes red makes it even better, I began laughing like a maniac which sounded a bit _too_ real to my liking.

Jayden and Mew began to get nervous and backed up a bit as I laughed harder and smiling widely.

"Uh… Night are you okay?" Mew actually sounded concerned, yeah like I'll believe that baloney.

Then I decided to say something I once heard someone else said in a creepypasta I use to read, "Oh… nothing's wrong… but I feel like playing… do you want to play?"

"N-Night… you're starting to scare me." Jayden said nervously.

"Hee, hee, hee, ha, ha, ha, HEHEHEHA, HEHEHA! Come play with me! I DARE YA!" I laughed and shouted loudly.

And with that Jayden fled, completely frighten by my sudden 'insanity'. Just because Jayden's an Umbreon, doesn't mean that she doesn't get scared. Mew, probably also getting scared of me, went after her.

"Wait! Jayden!"

When they were gone, I let out a breath of relief, "That was a close one… Mew almost caught me that time. Thank goodness I used to read that creepypasta about the Tails Doll back when I was a human, but I better get out of here and find a place to recover before they come back." but what disturbed me was how much enjoyment I had when I acted like that and scared the living daylights out of them, it wasn't like me… oh well I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

* * *

**__****Jayden's POV**

I_ can't believe I left Mistress Mew behind with that maniac!_ I thought to myself, running back to where we were before. _I wonder what Night did to her while I was gone...I have to find her!_

The way Night acted raised an old memory for me.

You see, I used to have an old friend, Riz. She was older than me, and went on her Pokemon adventure before me. She said she would wait for me, but I told her to go on, knowing how much she wanted to go. I haven't heard from her for about a year.

Besides that, she used to read stories on creepypasta about some Tails Doll. And sometimes, she used to act like it.

I was sad, remembering the memory.

It surfaced because Night had done what Riz used to do. The Tails Doll impression.

_No!_ I thought, shaking my head. _I can't be thinking about stuff like that! I have to protect my mistress from Night!_

I crept through the darkness, looking for any sign of Mew or Night.

"Hello?" I called, blowing my cover. "Mistress Mew? Are you here? I...I'm sorry for not staying and protecting you...please don't hate me." I sniffed.

"Jayden...come closer...I'm...lonely..." I heard a voice as I passed a mirror that I hadn't noticed before.

I stepped away from it as it glowed a bright red. It was really scary.

I've never told anyone this, except Riz, but I'm scared _extremely_ easy. I just hope that whoever spoke before, didn't know this.

"H-hello?" I squeaked. "W-who are you?"

"Just come closer...please? I'm...lonely." the voice spoke again, and is sounded closer.

"D-don't come any closer!" I said, walking backwards, away from the weird mirror. "I-I know attacks and I-I can defeat you...and stuff..."

"Aw, now don't be like that...I only want to play..."

As soon as the voice stopped talking, a bloody shiny Zorua appeared in the mirror, with bloody claws and it was smiling widely with bloody teeth.

"What's wrong?" the Zorua asked, as I froze with fear. "Why are you so scared? Don't you want to play? After all, you let Mew play with you, so why not me?"

I unfroze and ran away, screaming the entire time. "AHHHH! SCARY ZORUA!"

"You cannot escape..." the Zorua said. "I just want to play...no matter where you go, I will find you...hee, hee, hee." and with that, it disappeared from the mirror.

With my heart thumping loudly in my chest, I backed away. "That...was scary." I said. "I need to find Mistress Mew and tell her. Mistress Mew!"

I ran to the left, but stopped short when the shiny Zorua appeared in front of me, covered in blood.

"I told you... I would find you..." she chuckled, evilly. "Now play with me, little Umbreon, hee." her claws grew longer. "I promise it will be fun."

"AHH!" I screamed as she stalked towards me. I cowered back. "P-PLEASE! D-DON'T HURT ME! I-I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"...anything?" the shiny Zorua said, grinning evilly. "Then come closer, little Umbreon...I want to know something."

I was irritated by the nickname that I only let my Mistress call me, but I tried not to snap at her, not wanting to get hurt.

"P-promise you won't hurt me?" I said, inwardly cursing myself for stuttering with fear.

The Zorua didn't say anything and smirked.

"First, let me ask you a question." she hissed in my ear.

I jumped at the sudden noise in my hear, since I didn't see her in the dark, despite being an Umbreon.

"If you could be free of Mew, would you go for it?" she hissed the question in my hear, and I shivered.

"I...I don't know." I answered, not entirely truthful.

The Zorua hissed a warning at me, while her fur spiked as if ready to kill.

"You better answer correct if you want to live... or you could become my own toy." she threatened.

I looked around nervously and lied. "Yes...I would..."

"Good." the Zorua said. "Then I want you to do something ...follow me ...don't worry ...I won't kill you ...as long as you don't become reckless." she grinned, showing her sharp, bloody teeth, before walking ahead.

"O-okay...um..." I trailed off, and the Zorua looked at me.

"What's _your_ problem?" she hissed.

"It's just...I...don't know your name." I said quickly, trying to hide my embarrassment.

The Zorua paused, then continued walking. "Riz." she said.

I blinked, and ran to catch up with her.

But before I could say anything the Zorua, sorry, _Riz_, started talking. "You see that little Master Ball over at the distant? That's your Master Ball... now I will give you two choices: you can destroy it and free yourself from Mew's grasp or... I'll strike you down, which will it be? Oh and if you're wondering where Mew is... let's just say I've frighten her to the point that she's sleeping right now."

My eyes widened. "S-sleep? A-as in...dead?"

Riz grinned evilly. "No, she knocked herself out...now, what are you going to do?"

I blink and mutter to myself. "Why would she do that?" then, I turned to Riz. "And to answer your question...Riz. I'm sorry, but Mistress Mew is more important than my life."

"That's...too bad..." Riz said, and extended her claws. "Very well...good-bye Jayden."

She tackled me, her claws striked and all I saw was red. I screamed in shock and pain as she striked me again and again. I fell to the ground, and I closed my eyes. But...I heard a voice. It was similar to Riz's, yet different too, less sinister.

"Hey! Wake up sleepyhead!" the mystery person shouted. "It's almost afternoon!"

I snapped my head up and hit someone else's.

"Ah!" I screamed. "Riz!"

* * *

**_Night's P.O.V._**

I walked around the clearing, feeling a bit dizzy lately, but then I saw Jayden lying unconscious on the hills… where was Mew? I looked up at the sky and saw she was playing with some Flying Pokemon, knowing this could be my best chance, I went over to Jayden.

As I got closer I noticed she seems to be cringing and moaning a lot like she's having a nightmare. Worried, I decided to try and wake her up from it and said in a cheery voice, "Hey! Wake up sleepyhead it's almost afternoon!"

And just like that, she jolted awake and hit me in the head! Ouch… but what surprised me was when she saw me she screamed in fear, "Ah! Riz!"

I blinked… how did she…? "How did you know my real name? I haven't used that name since I've been turned into a Zorua."

Jayden stared at me with wide eyes full of fear and anticipation, that made me flinch, as I didn't expect her to be so afraid of me, "And why are you acting like I'm going to kill you? I mean I know gave you a little scare earlier but that's nothing to freak out about."

"W-where is Mew? I've got to help her!" she cried, quickly standing up.

"Whoa there. Before you go running off to the unknown Mew is fine, she's just in the sky playing with some Flying Pokemon." I answered her quickly.

When Jayden saw the little pink menace she actually gave a breath of relief before sitting back down, but she seemed uneasy around me.

I sighed as I scratched my ear and said, "So… did you have a nightmare?"

Her yellow eyes shifted around and she nervously said, "Uh… n-no."

I rolled my eyes, "You're lying, I could tell… now what was your nightmare about and how did you know my real name?"

She blinked as she looked at me, "You're… Riz?"

I just sighed out of irritation, "Never mind, I guess it's not all that important, just tell me about your nightmare."

"Well… you were covered in blood, had really sharp claws and teeth and kept saying you wanted to play and there was this mirror and you kept finding me and you wanted me to destroy my Master Ball but I didn't want to betray Mistress Mew and you killed me with your incredibly sharp claws it felt so real!" she said all in one breath, making it hard to understand her.

"Slow down!"

"And you told me your name was Riz in my dream." she finished.

Her nightmare… it almost sounded like I was playing the Tails Doll like I use to do when I was human and sometimes I would prank my friend… wait… Jayden was her name and we use to always hang out together… how could I have forgotten about her? I was all ready to go on my Pokemon Journey but I wanted to wait for her, but she insisted I go on ahead… I hadn't seen nor heard from her since.

And I've been so busy trying to hunt down Mew I've forgotten about her… I thought her name sounded familiar… but could this really be the same Jayden? Kura, Jayden and I always use to hang out together… before we got torn apart.

A question has been bugging me though, "In your nightmare… did I kill Mew?"

Jayden looked away and said, "Well… not Mew… but…"

If she is indeed my friend Jayden than she wouldn't know exactly what I meant if I had said it my way… "If I had said 'Mew just knocked herself out' it meant I did kill her but with illusions so terrifying that her body went into shock and shut down, she could no longer move or respond to the outside world, she became brain dead so she's as good as dead anyway."

That's when she grew quiet and scared that I could even hear her heart beating against her chest as she stared at me completely horrified. It doesn't look like she's willing to leave Mew, but now that I know she's indeed Jayden my friend, I have a whole other reason to go after Mew now.

I stood up and turned back to her, smirking this caused her to flinch. My smirk grew. Looks like she's still easily scared.

I said in a calm tone, "Well I may be a Dark type and a Tricky Fox, but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill anyone, even Mew, however, that doesn't mean I'm not capable of doing so. The next time you wish to fight me don't push me _too_ far." though I sounded calm inwardly I knew something was happening to me, Jayden's dream confirmed it.

Jayden doesn't realize this but she can sometime see glimpses of the future when she dreams and it doesn't look good for me. Clearly I would sooner or later lose it finally and I'll end up going on a killing spree and turn into the Tails Doll myself.

"Hey… what am I doing out here anyway?" she asked suddenly.

"You knocked yourself out when you were running and Mew carried you out here so you could rest." I explained having seen her stupidly running into a tree and knocked herself out (and no I don't mean she died).

Jayden gave me a nervous look again, "If you are Riz… then…"

I already knew what she's going to say, she obviously remembers me and, like Kura before her, she wants me to be captured by Mew, but I've already said I wouldn't let her catch me no matter what.

"No Jayden, I'm not going to let Mew catch me." I said firmly.

Her eyes widen and said, "But why not? You'll be happy with her she will train you to get stronger and maybe you won't be so lonely anymore…"

I see… she's worried I would become like in her nightmares… and if something's not done soon I probably will be, but I can't worry about that right now.

"I'm sorry Jayden… if you meet with a Ninetales that goes by the name Kura be sure to say 'hi' for me." I began walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked me.

I stopped and, without turning to face, answered, "I don't know. I suppose where ever someone needs my help the next time Mew acts up, I'm not strong enough to take her on yet and you obviously don't want to part with her."

"Yeah, but…"

I shook my head, "Good-bye Jayden, may we meet again in another time and place." and with those parting words I dashed off ignoring Jayden's calls.

_Forgive me old friend, but I didn't want you to see me cry._ I thought to myself as hot tears began falling from my cheeks.

* * *

**__****Jayden's POV**

"RIZ!" I called, trying to run after her, but I tripped over my feet, sorry, paws, again. "NO! RIZ! COME BACK! Don't...don't leave me..."

My tail and ears drooped as Riz didn't come back. She just kept running.

I felt hot tears beginning to fall down my face, and I looked down, trying to stop them from falling.

"Please..." I whispered. "Come back..."

I watched as I saw Riz disappear into the woods, and I layed down on the grassy hills, tears flowing down my down my cheeks.

The only friend I had as a human, besides Kura, was now my enemy. If I had no friends when I was with Mew, then what was the point of staying with her? If I went with Riz, I would be with a friend...

I was torn. If I stay with Mew, I would only be with Mew, no one else. But, if I followed Riz...

"Jayden?" Mew said from above me. "Are you awake?"

I jumped and hurried to wipe away any tears. Thankfully, Mew didn't notice.

"We have lots to do." Mew bubbled, giggling. "C'mon, little Umbreon. Let's teach you some new moves. And once that happens, you will fight Night once again, and I will capture her in this Dusk Ball." she held of the Dusk Ball that she saved for Riz.

Suddenly, all good feelings of Riz disappeared from me. Our friendship that we had as humans, was replaced by dislikeness that we now have as Pokemon. And...for some reason...I felt the urge to _fight_ Riz again...and win.

"Then let's start." I grinned maliciously.

"That's what I like to hear!" Mew exclaimed happily, doing a flip in the air.

* * *

******Fwew!**

******25 OpenOffice pages done!**

**__****DarkFoxKit**** and I really hope you like this!**

******Also, please check out my other Pokemon story:**

**__****Love and Pokemon**

******And check out ****_DarkFoxKit_****'s other Pokemon story:**

**__****The Child of Mew**

******Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey people!**

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Night/Riz's P.O.V._**

I stared up at the night sky, lying on my back, feeling lost and alone. I didn't know what to do anymore, and felt like my existence is just going to waste ever since Mew turned me into a shiny Zorua. I've done nothing but travel, trying to stop her from fulfilling that twisted goal of her's, but every time I get close, she would disappear and sic a human-turned-Pokemon at me, after training them, I always get beaten to the ground. To be honest I'm surprised I survived as long as I did without getting caught all this time.

Jayden… first she captures Kura and now you too… what is there left for me now? My parents don't know who I am, and I have no way to communicate with them either, I have no home… nowhere to go… no friends… nothing.

What else worries me is my future… Jayden's nightmare about a blood covered me… acting like the Tails Doll… it kind of makes me wonder...what caused me to do all those things? Or will do…

I would like to train myself to get stronger so I can actually take down Mew and save the ones she brainwashed as her slaves, they think she's the most important thing in the world, that she's all they need, but I know better… I know she only wants them as her elite puppets, nothing more.

I remember it all clearly… a year ago back when I was still a human… I was only fourteen years old, a year older than Jayden when I started my journey…

_**Flashback:**_

I was going to Prof. Oak's Lab to get my starter Pokemon. I was going to pick Charmander, it sounded really cool. But just before I reach the lab something pink suddenly floated in front of me and I suddenly felt sleepy, and passed out.

When I woke up I saw the legendary Mew, and at first, I was shocked and happy to meet such a rare Pokemon, but...that didn't last long. Because when I looked down and discovered I had paws and fur, I realized I was transformed into a Pokemon, a shiny Zorua to be exact. Mew had told me she's been so bored of this dull world and wanted to change it into her dream castle and she wanted to capture a Pokemon team of her own like the Trainers do, but… she wanted to turn humans she deems worthy into Pokemon that fits their personalities.

Up until then, I didn't know I was like a Zorua, and a shiny one at that. Mew then took out a Dusk Ball and grinned at me, saying I was one of the humans she was intrigued the most and chose me to be the first on her team, fortunately for me it was night at the time and I usually rely on strategy, so I had the advantage. Mew didn't see it coming; when she tried to weaken me with her own attacks, I instinctively used Illusion to look like an ordinary rock, thankfully because I was a Dark type she couldn't find me using her Psychic ability, she flew off trying to find me. That's one of the reasons why I was able to escape, because I was a Zorua and hid from her.

_**End Flashback...**_

Ever since, I've been hunting her down to stop her from doing the same with the others but… by the time I found Kura she was already a Vulpix and caught by Mew's Master Ball, the same with the other three: a Pikachu, a Snivy and an Oshawott. I didn't know them, but I tried to save them all the same and I've failed each and every time, she caught them all with ease with Master Balls.

One thing I've noticed is that Mew never tried to use a Master Ball on me. Why use a Dusk Ball? I just didn't understand nor do I care.

I once asked her why she wanted to catch me with a Dusk Ball instead of a Master Ball, like she did with the others, but all she did was smile at and said, _'It's because you're a special case little Zorua.'_

Whatever that means I know she really wants to catch me each time she runs into me. But now she has five Pokemon counting Jayden… that means she only has to catch one more before she has a full team of six, and I get the feeling that's going to be me. In that case, I better get prepared, but how do I train myself? I need someone to help teach me, and it's _not_ going to be Mew.

_Hang on Jayden,_ I thought._One of these days I will rescue you, Kura and the others that were captured, just wait for me._

* * *

_**Jayden's POV**_

After training for 2 weeks, I felt fully charged and powerful.

"Jaaaaydeeen." Mew sang, and I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. "I think it's time that I take you home!"

I looked at her with shining eyes. "I can meet your family? You mean it? Really?"

Mew giggled and nodded.

"YES!" I shouted, happily running around. "YES, YES, YES! Um...uh...I mean-"

Mew giggled cutting me off, and I nervously smiled back.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, trying not to sound _too_ excited.

"Now." Mew said, and snapped her fingers.

I suddenly felt really dizzy as the scenery changed in front of me. Green change to pink, lots and lots of pink, and I fell to the ground, my head spinning.

"Kura! Kytio! Nami! Oroku! Come on out and meet out new family member!" Mew exclaimed, her voice echoing around the house.

A few seconds later, a Pikachu, an Oshawott, a Snivy, and a Ninetails came running out of a room. I suddenly felt really silly, laying on the floor. I quickly stood up, and sat down beside my floating mistress.

"This is Jayden," Mew introduced. "This is Oroku," the Snivy. "Nami," the Oshawott. "Kytio," the Pikachu. "And Kura." she pointed to the Ninetails, who was looking at me with wide eyes.

I stared curiously back, and another memory when I was a human, bubbled up.

_**Flashback:**_

I walked up to our new house in Pallet Town, and it was huge! Mommy said that I could get my own room cause I was a big kid. I was already 6!

"Sweetie, you need to move out of the movers' way." Mommy said. "How about you go see if any of our new neighbors has kids?"

"Okay, Mommy!" I exclaimed, and ran to our new neighbor's house. "Knock, knock!" I said, knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" a voice giggled from behind the door.

"Your new neighbor!" I said back, not understanding the joke.

"Your new neighbor, who?"

I blinked, confused. "Um...you're new neighbor, Jayden?"

The door opened and revealed a small girl with short blond hair and stormy blue eyes. She wore white shorts, and a yellow sleeveless jacket. She was pouting.

"That's not a very funny joke." she said, looking at me.

"...joke?" I blinked. "I wasn't trying to be funny. My name is Jayden, and I'm your new neighbor! What's your name? How old are you?"

"My name's Kura!" she exclaimed, proudly. "And I'm seven! My birthday was last week!"

I pouted. I was younger than her, that wasn't fair. "Oh...I'm six!"

Kura then went back inside and yelled, "Riz! Come and meet our new neighbor!"

I heard someone thumping on the stairs, and the person swung the door open all the way. It was a girl and she had dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore a blue shirt and blue jeans and had glasses.

"Hi!" the girl said. "I'm Riz! And I'm 6!"

"I'm 6 too!" I said, happily. "My name's Jayden!"

"Nice to meet you!" Riz said. "Wanna play with us?"

"Okay!" I exclaimed, happily.

We became best friends, playing with our parents' Pokemon, playing with our Pokemon cards, but mostly just having fun.

_**End flashback...**_

I stared at the Ninetails, could this be...?

"...Jayden?" Kura said, uncertainly. "Is it really you?"

I walked forward, and stared her in the eyes. Stormy blue...not many people have that kind.

"Are you really Kura?" I whispered to her. "One of my best friends?"

Kura blinked then smiled and tackled me to the ground.

I squeaked in surprise and tried to hide my embarrassment of being knocked over so easily.

"I-I can't believe it's you!" Kura said, happily, and got off of me. "After all this time! And...and I just can't believe it..."

I smiled back and got up. "Well, it's me!"

"I...I missed you and Riz so much!" Kura said. "How is Riz, anyways? Is her journey going well?"

I froze. Riz... Man, what was I going to tell Kura?

"She's...uh...different..." I said, slowly.

Mew suddenly giggled and we all turned to her. "She's completely different, little Ninetails. I'm not surprised that you haven't recognized her yet."

Kura blinked, confused, and I looked at her sadly. I wonder how she's going to react...

"Mistress Mew, with all due respect, but what are you talking about?" Kura asked, looking up at out mistress with a confused look on her face.

"How about Jayden tells you?" Mew giggled. "Oroky, Nami, Kytio, let's go do some training while they talk." she flew away, and the other 3 ran after her.

"What...what's Mistress talking about?" Kura asked in a shaky voice.

I shifted and sighed. "It's...about Riz..."

Kura eyes widened. "SHE'S DEAD?!"

I looked at her, eyes wide. "What?! Are you nuts! Of course she's not dead!"

Kura let out a sigh of relief and sat back down.

I took a shaky breath and started. "Um...Riz is...she's Night..."

I closed my eyes and waited with bated breath for her response.

_**Kura's POV**_

I stared at Jayden with wide eyes. Riz...she was...she is...Night? Mew's enemy?

I looked at the pink tile and felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Riz...

How am I supposed to choose between my best friend and my mistress? I was torn...

"...Kura?" came Jayden's hesitant voice. "Are...are you okay?"

"I'm okay...just...surprised, I guess." I said, pausing.

Jayden nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I found out."

It was awkward for a minute.

"I just don't understand!" I finally bursted, and Jayden jumped in surprise. "Why doesn't Riz just be captured just like the rest of us?! We would all be together again! The three of us hanging out together! We...we..."

"We would be happy." Jayden said, finishing off my sentence.

I nodded, and we both looked down.

I actually felt really angry for some reason. We wouldn't be feeling like this if Riz just joined us.

It was all her fault.

I growled and Jayden looked at me, worriedly.

"What's wrong, Kura?" she asked.

"It's all her fault." I snarled, pacing the pink floors.

Jayden blinked, cluelessly. "Who?"

I refrained from rolling my eyes and hissed, "Riz. Who else?"

"What did Riz do?" Jayden asked.

"She's the one that's making us feel this way." I growled. "If she just joins Mistress Mew and us, it would be perfect again. We would be together, and happy. It's _all_ her fault."

_**Jayden's POV**_

I stared at Kura, trying to comprehend what she was talking about.

"W-what?" I said, wide-eyed. "It...it's not her fault she doesn't want to join Mistress Mew and us!" As soon as I said that, I realized how stupid it sounded.

I closed my eyes to think, and I felt a wave of anger swell inside of me. Kura was right. It is all Riz's fault. If she had only joined us, we wouldn't be feeling this way.

It's _all_ her fault. She deserves her pain, both emotional and physical. I want to fight her so badly...and win...for good.

* * *

**_Night/Riz's POV_**

I growled as I sense them approaching once again… there's nowhere left to go or run… I'm surrounded. I can sense their rage against me for not willingly join with Mew, this is bad.

"I don't understand Riz… we're best friends aren't we?" it was a Ninetales with blue eyes instead of red… that's Kura.

"Of course we are!" I yelled.

"Then why do you refuse to join us? You have nowhere else to go, you're lonely and barely surviving." a shiny Umbreon asked beside Kura… Jayden.

"Don't you understand? By joining her you lose what's left of your humanity and your free will. You lose what was once you and become a mindless slave to Mew. You think she's all you need, you think you must always be there by her side, don't you? You've all been brainwashed." I snapped trying to find a way out.

Then a Dewott suddenly appeared with its two shells into razor water blades, trying hit me with its Razor Shells, I managed to dodge but then I was hit by a Vine Whip from behind! My head hurts… I turned to see it was a Servine. Then I was paralyzed by a Thunder Wave caused by a Pikachu.

"I told you; you can't escape forever little Zorua." it's Mew! She floated above me holding that accursed Dusk Ball.

I couldn't move and I was surrounded by enemies, even my friends are now enemies… turned against me. Mew hit me with the Dusk Ball and I screamed.

"Ah!" I jolted awake, breathing hard and trying to calm my beating heart.

I looked around myself to see I was in the middle of a grassy hill and it was still night… the same grassy hill Jayden and I… I quickly whipped my tears as they threaten to fall.

Then I heard a voice in my head; _Don't you see yet? They hate you now, all of them do, Mew has turned them all against you and there's nothing you can do about it anymore. Even if you release them all you'll get in return are rage, sorrow and hatred._

I shook my head to keep myself from thinking such negative things but the mental voice kept going. _In order to survive you must fight, kill them or be killed, death is the only way to break them out of Mew's deep grasp, because once you're in her grasp yourself you're as good as dead._

I began to have a hard time breathing… the air suddenly felt much heavier like it's trying to suffocate me. It… it hurts… my fur is turning dark red… what's happening to me?

_Kill them… KILL THEM ALL!_

"AAAAARRRRRRRGH!" I screamed… no, _roared_ to the heavens in pain and rage, everything suddenly turned red and I knew no more.

**_? POV_**

So it looks like it's finally begun, the dark blood of the Zorua has finally been boiled to rage.

Look at that destruction; her fur has turned dark red, the blue on her paws are now stained purple with that red, she's lost all her senses and is now destroying everything in her path with those unnaturally sharp claws of her's.

I knew this day would come eventually but seeing her best friend turned against her like that was what really triggered it. This had only happened once, a thousand years ago… a Zorua's dark blood became so overcome with rage she was transformed into a Shadow Pokemon, but not just any Shadow Pokemon, oh no… this particular Shadow was far more severe and deadly.

The Zorua released vast amounts of energy as she shot out her Dark Pulse, turning the once green land into a wasteland. She isn't quite there yet, but if this keeps up she'll be that Shadow Pokemon in less than a month. Perhaps a little training should help her.

**Night/Riz's P.O.V.**

… Urgh… what… what happen? I have a killer headache… the hills… where am I? Last thing I remember was lying on the grass hills and now I'm in a wasteland.

"What happened here?" I asked aloud to nobody in particular and I was shocked when I received an answer.

"You did this little Zorua." I jumped and spun around to see a shadow.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

When the shadow got closer my eyes widen when I saw it was… "You… you're Mewtwo, Mew's clone."

What's Mew's clone doing way out here? I've heard Team Rocket created him but I don't really know much about him other than that.

Mewtwo looked at me with a serious expression that Mew herself lacked, "You hold a great power within you young Zorua, which is why Mew chose you herself."

"I… I did all this?" I was horrified… I can't believe I would do such a thing! See the thing is… I'm a pessimist, I hate fighting and destruction, so realizing _I_ could do such a thing really scared me.

"In order to save your friends and this world from Mew you must get stronger. If it's training you need I'll help you with is, but only if you're willing. Unlike my original self I don't force or brainwash others to do my bidding." Mewtwo answered.

"But… I don't like to fight… what if I end up destroying a city next time instead of just an isolated place?" I cried.

Mewtwo shook his head, "If you wish to control that power you must train, physically and mentally. You can't let your emotions run you like with your friends, they allow their emotions to control them which made them easy for Mew to manipulate them."

"Their… emotions?"

"Yes, once Mew captures them with her Master Balls or any kind of Poke Balls, the mechanical balls will then begin to change their emotions, making them happy and safe and secure as well as loyal to the one who caught them. Because they didn't train themselves mentally they fell easy to it."

I nodded as I looked down.

"However…" he began to speak and I looked up at him again to hear what he has to say, "You wouldn't have fallen for such a thing so easily would you? Even if you were caught on that first day you would've resisted Mew with every fiber of your being."

My eyes widened as I thought about it, "But I thought once you were captured you would _want _to be her slave?"

"Yes, that is true, but that's only if you failed to see the true twisted evil in Mew's mind, which unfortunately your friends did. You, however, saw right through her the minute she turned you into a Zorua, she knew you did, that's why she regarded you as special and wanted to catch you with a Dusk Ball instead of a Master Ball."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"A Master Ball may be able to catch any Pokemon without fail, however that doesn't make them obedient, it brainwashes them yes but not to a certain degree. The Dusk Ball, on the other hand, well it's used for catching Pokemon of the Dark element, and if you were to get caught it would do more than simply make you want to serve her… it will erase your memory and the core of your personality and replaced with new ones as if she hatched and raised you herself."

I gasped and felt my eyes go wide… so that was why she wanted to catch me with a Dusk Ball…

Mewtwo then said, "Your friends has been turned against you, but there may still be a chance to release them, however there's no guarantee they will be happy once you do. They have been manipulated and trained by Mew for too long, by now they've already accepted her as their family for real now, she doesn't have to brainwash them anymore once they do."

"Still there must be something I can do… that doesn't involve killing them."

"If you can't take out Mew you will have to kill them if they refuse to leave her even after you destroyed their Master Balls. Mew caught them and gave them each her own power as long as they remain loyal to her, that way they'll be able to help turn this world into her castle and everyone else in it will be her slaves." Mewtwo explained harshly.

I'd have to… kill them after all?

"So tell me young Zorua… what is your answer?"

How could I answer such a thing? To kill or not to kill?

"…. My answer is…"

* * *

**__****Jayden's POV**

Kura gave me a tour of my new home, and I was absolutely happy. I got my own room, which fit to my likings; there was a swimming pool for water types; a gym for fighting types; and my favorite, the forest in the back.

After the tour, Kura took me to the gym where Kytio, Nami, and Oroku were training.

"Where's the gym?" I asked, following Kura.

"It's in the middle of the place." Kura answered, and turned left.

I ran to catch up and stared at the huge door in front of us.

"Woah..." I said, trying to see the top of it. "That's one big door."

Kura giggled, and pushed it with her nose. A small door in the huge door opened, and she walked through.

I stared for a moment, then followed.

_**(LINE BREAK!)**_

I stared at the room in fascination, and covered my eyes as I saw some glowing.

"Oh my gosh!" Kura exclaimed. "Oroku and Nami are evolving!"

Sure enough, when the glowing died down, instead of an Oshawott and a Snivy, there was a Dewott and a Servine.

They looked down at themselves and grinned happily. "We evolved!"

"Lucky!" Kytio exclaimed, running over to them. "I wish I could evolve again! But...I would need a Thunderstone...oh, well! Now we're all the second evolution! Yay!"

I raised an eyebrow and grinned. Kytio sure sounded like the happy go lucky guy that I used to be as a child.

Kura ran over to the three and nudged them happily. "Congratulations guys! Now Kytio and I aren't the only ones who evolved!"

"It's weird having 2 shells instead of one." Nami said, investigating his shells on his side, instead of the one on his stomach.

I stood at a distance, not wanting to interfere on this, but Mistress noticed.

"Come and join us." she smiled. "You're our family too. Let's celebrate."

I slowly walked over, and heard Kytio yell, "GROUP HUG!"

I smiled at I got squished between my new friends. It was nice to have an actual family.

_**Kura's POV**_

I smiled and ran to the training room. It's been almost a week since Jayden joined our family and today was her first training day with us. I can't wait to see what powers she has.

I slipped in the training room, and saw that Jayden and Mistress were beginning training. I hid in the shadows, wanting to see their training without me interrupting.

"Okay, Jayden." Mistress said, smiling down at my friend. "Today's your first day training here, so we're going to play it easy for a while, until you get the hang of everything, 'kay?"

Jayden nodded. "I'm ready for anything!"

I smiled. Jayden was always the prideful one out of the 3 three of us. I shook my head. No! Riz isn't one of us anymore, she never was.

"Let's start then!" Mistress said, happily.

They started their training, and I stared in awe. Jayden was better than I thought! And I thought was good to start with!

When Jayden turned invisible for a moment, my jaw dropped. I thought only physic Pokemon could do that! But when she appeared again and tackled Mistress, I understood that she had used Faint Attack.

At least half an hour later, Kytio, Nami, and Oroku walked through the door, talking amongst themselves. When they noticed their Mistress and Jayden fighting, their jaws dropped. It looked like Jayden was actually winning.

"You're doing great, Jayden!" Mistress exclaimed, exhausted. "But lets end this now!"

"Yes," Jayden said, with a glint in her eye. "Lets."

A light pink Aura Sphere appeared in Mistress's paws, and everyone's eyes widened. Aura Sphere was a fighting move, and Umbreons are weak to fighting type moves.

Apparently, Jayden didn't know that. She charged forward, and hit the Aura Sphere straight on.

"Jayden!" I screamed, coming out of the shadows. My friends, sans Jayden, stumbled back in shock. I refrained from laughing, looked to see if my friends was okay.

To my relief, Jayden weakly stood up. She was grinning, as if everything was going to plan. Pink light surrounded her, and she tackled our Mistress.

Mistress fell back, and hit the wall. We all gasped with shock. Jayden had used Payback! I didn't know of anyone who could use that move!

Jayden stood up, panting from exhaustion. She looked at our Mistress, who floated up.

She smiled proudly at Jayden. "I declare you the winner, Jayden. Which is a first. No one has ever defeated me before." she turned to us. "We have a great Pokemon in the making!"

I grinned. We sure do!

_**Jayden's POV**_

I swelled with pride as Mew smiled at me proudly. She had said that I was the first Pokemon to ever defeat her! That...that _is_ good, right? Of course it's good! She praised me about it!

"Thank you Mistress." I said, grinning. "But I couldn't have done it without you. You're the one who trained me, and I am forever in your debt."

Mew grinned at that. "Good. Now, let's have some breakfast."

_**Breakfast Room:**_

"I never get tired of it here." I said, grinning at Kura, who was eating a Figy Berry.

"And I never get tired of these berries." Kura said, taking another bite.

"I still don't see how you like that spicy berry." I said, making a disgusted face. "Mago Berries are much better."

"No way!" Kytio argued. "Cheri Berries are _waaay_ better!"

"I like Leppa Berries better." Nami said, eating her own berry.

Oroku snorted. "Yeah, right. Oran Berries are the best."

We all glared at each other, then started laughing. This happened every morning, and it was always funny.

Our laughter died down as Mew flew in. We gave our attention to her, and she smiled.

"I've found Night." she said, and we all stood up.

"Who's coming with you?" I asked, ready to fight our old _friend_.

"You and Kura." Mew said. "We leave now."

* * *

_(A week earlier)_

**Riz/Night's P.O.V.**

"I won't kill them, at least not until I know for sure that I can stop them." I answered.

Mewtwo just gave me a small smile, "If that is your answer, then we shall begin training."

Training with Mewtwo or rather, Mewtwo-sensei was harsh, unlike Mew, or so I've heard, he doesn't keep giggling or smiling or force me, yes Mew's training is harsh and twisted, but Mewtwo only let me train with the environment around me and spar with me himself.

"Don't just dodge, you must attack!" Mewtwo-sensei scolded as he threw several Aura Spheres at me and I could only dodge since I couldn't get in close without getting hit by one of those devastating Aura Spheres.

"Get in close and strike!"

I attempted to dodge while dashing in, but I was hit! That hurt as heck because I was weak against something like that.

"Get up! You have much to learn."

I almost drowned in the river but I managed to climb out, I fell down a mountain but lived and managed to climb back up. I worked on my attacks like Dark Pulse and Fury Swipes until I broke a boulder made out of pure steel. My Fury Swipes turned into Foul Play, which uses the opponent's attack against themselves, the stronger they are the more it hurts. I've learned Faint Attack after witnessing it during the battle with Jayden. I've also learned Scary Face which slows down anyone who sees it considerably.

I've gotten much faster and stronger the more I trained, I also learn to analyze the situation whenever things start to turn sour. Mewtwo-sensei is a tough mentor indeed, but at least he doesn't go around and changing the dimension, instead he let me battle against nature itself.

About a week had passed, I was sparing with Mewtwo-sensei again and this time I've managed to hit him good with a Faint Attack from behind and he fell down before turning to me with a proud smile.

"Well done, young Zorua, you have improved vastly during the training. Perhaps now you're ready to take on Mew's brainwashed puppets."

During the week I had grown close to Mewtwo-sensei, ever since I lost my friends and family Mewtwo-sensei was the only one I've had contact for more than a day, he was like a secondary father to me now despite it only being a week.

"So, I see you've been training with her after all, hypocrite." came a harsh yet familiar voice.

I spun around to see Mew herself and she looked pretty teethed off, "Mewtwo, you told me you would never train with a Pokemon, especially with one I've specifically chose myself."

Despite my training I was still scared of Mew, so I found myself hiding behind Mewtwo-sensei, feeling a bit ashamed of myself doing so.

"You don't know the danger you have unleashed by creating this Zorua and taking away from her family and turning her only friends against her. Surely you, of all Pokemon, know of this."

"I am well aware of that Mewtwo, but she is the catalyst to my Dream Castle of this decrypted world! I can't afford her to get close to anyone except me when I capture her." Mew hissed and I have never seen her so angry before.

"I know what the humans have done to you was devastating Mew, but turning this world into your own selfish place would only make you as bad as them, do you want that?" Mewtwo-sensei snapped at her and I blinked… what did the humans do to Mew that could've caused her to be like this?

"I am nothing like those sad excuses for living beings."

"You've kidnapped innocent human children, turned them into Pokemon, captured them and brainwashed them, those are what makes you a 'sad excuse for a living being'."

Mew hissed at him, "I have my reasons and they have never been so happy! The humans I chose weren't happy with their current lives, so I made it all better when I included them into a part of my 'family' and plans. They don't realize it, but I have given them each a gift, a part of my own power, and the stronger they get the more powerful it becomes within them and the more loyal they are the stronger they will become as well. So what do you say little Zorua? Join me and you too could have this wonderful gift of being part of me."

"That's sick! I'd rather _die _before I join you!" I growled in defiance.

Mewtwo-sensei nodded in approval, "You heard the Zorua."

Mew just shook her head, "I didn't want it to come down to this, but you leave me no other choice. Don't think your precious 'sensei' will protect you anymore."

Before I could question what the pink monster meant by that she suddenly grabbed Mewtwo-sensei by the neck! I only had a split second to gasp in shock when sensei suddenly vanished in a pink light!

"Wh-what have you done to Mewtwo-sensei!?" I shouted in shock and anger.

"Mewtwo is my clone, he's a part of me, just as your friends soon will be once my powers within them take hold of their bodies. I simply just returned where that clone came from." she answered simply.

No… no she didn't… she _absorbed _Mewtwo-sensei!? Tears flowed through my red eyes as I gritted my teeth.

"Bring him back, _now_!" I demanded feeling the sharp tingling urge in my claws.

Mew then just laughed in my face, "He doesn't belong in this world! But I must give you some credit for being able to resist me for so long, I will allow you the reunion of your two friends." and, just like every other time, she teleported before I could protest.

I cried when she was gone, mourning for my sensei and the only friend I had left. Mew ruined everything and I will avenge my sensei and bring my friends back, even if it means through _death_!

* * *

**Sooooo, watcha think?**

_**DarkFoxKit**_** and I really hope you like this chapter!**

**We only got one review for the last chapter, so I'm hoping that we can get some more for this chapter!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals!**

**I hope you're enjoying the story!**

* * *

_**Jayden's POV**_

I was back in my Master Ball, and the scenery had changed. It used to be my home as a human, but now it was a dark, peaceful forest, with a pink aura around it. I knew that it was Mew.

I was too excited to sleep, so I paced in the forest, using Iron Tail on a tree every once in a while. We were finally going to catch Night! She would finally be a part of our family!

As I paced, more waves hit me. At least 20, if I counted correctly. Happiness, readiness, battle-ready, and even more emotions. I was prepared to battle Night, even if it was the last thing I would do.

A few minutes later, I was released out of my Master Ball, along with Kura out of hers.

"Where is she?" Kura asked, looking around as if Night would suddenly pop out.

"We're not where she is." Mistress said, and we looked at her. "I need to explain some things to you, and I don't want her to attack you while I'm explaining."

We nodded, and sat down, waiting for her to explain.

"Night has gotten a lot stronger and more dangerous. I need you 2 to be careful." Mistress explained, and we nodded. "I have recently found her training with someone. We don't know what she's learned."

Kura snorted. "Who would want to train her?"

I nodded in agreement. "I definitely wouldn't."

Mistress smiled at us. I had no idea where the comment came from, but if Mistress was happy with it, then it must be okay.

"Let's go capture a Night!" Mistress exclaimed, and we cheered in agreement.

"I can't wait to battle her." Kura grinned.

"Dibs on the first hit!" I called, and Kura pouted playfully.

Mistress grinned at us, and the scenery suddenly changed. I almost fell over, like I did before. I would never get used to the teleporting, unless I somehow became a Psychic Pokemon. But that would never happen. I'm a Dark Type to stay.

When Kura and I saw Night, we growled at her, battle-ready.

"So," Night said in monotone. "We finally get to settle the score."

"Riz..." Kura said, in a pleading tone, and Night faltered slightly. "Please don't tell me you're going to seriously keep defying Mistress Mew, are you?!"

Night didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!" Kura demanded, her temper exploding.

"Mew is nothing but a monster," Night said, coldly, and I growled at her. "And you 2 are no better since you follow a monster like loyal dogs, and I want nothing more to do with you anymore." she lifted one of her paws and her claws extended, a shadowy aura surrounding it. "My sensei is gone because of Mew. I can't just let her keep on roaming free."

I snorted, and my tail glowed silver, readying an Iron Tail. "Who in Mew would want to train you?"

Kura smirked. "An idiot, probably." she powered up a Solar Beam, getting ready to hit Night.

"Get ready for the fight of your life, Night." Mistress said.

"You two... are emotional morons." Night said, and we glared at her. "I'll show you what true power is."

She dodged the Iron Tail and Solar Beam we sent at her, making Kura's jaw drop.

"She's fast!"

I glared at her. "Kura! Stop complimenting the enemy!"

Kura rolled her eyes, and was suddenly tackled by an invisible force. Night appeared on top of her, smirking.

"How..." Kura trailed off.

"Faint Attack," Night smirked. "And just so you know, Kura, my sensei happens to be Mew's clone, Mewtwo, don't you dare talk badly about him or you'll regret it."

"I already regret being friends with you." Kura glared.

"Me too." Night retorted, then turned to me, looking me in the eyes. "Foul Play."

I stumbled back, almost hitting Mistress. The attack was severe since my attack was high, and Foul Play used that against me. "Sorry Mistress!" I said, getting up and wincing.

I turned to Night, with fury in my eyes. "Ow...you'll regret that!" I breathed in, then out. My rings glowed blue, healing myself. I grinned. Gotta love Moonlight.

Meanwhile, Kura got up, and used Flamethrower from behind Night. "Bulls-eye!" she exclaimed, when it hit Night.

Mistress grinned. "Great work, Kura! Keep it up!"

Kura turned to Mistress, grinning. "Yes, Mistress Mew!"

I also wanted to get some recognition from Mistress, so I said, "I'm all healed up! Take this, Night!" I used Assurance on Night, and smirked as she flew back. I knew the damage would be doubled, because she already got hit in the same turn.

"Ready to give up?" I said smugly, and Mistress beamed at me.

Night smirked and got up. "You've gotta be kidding me. The Sun's heat ray can easily match that Flamethrower and your Assurance only reminded me of being hit by Mewtwo's Aura Sphere, again and again." she then frowned, as if remembering something.

"Just give up!" Kura declared. "You're outnumbered and outmatched!" I nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I am way in over my head fighting both of you at once," Night said, and I sighed. She was finally getting it! "But I've got something neither of you have."

"What's that?" Kura asked, curiously. I refrained from groaning. Kura was too curious for her own good!

"It's the will of my spirit, the will to resist slavery and retain my humanity... farewell sensei." Night said, our eyes widened in shock as a black aura surrounded the shiny Zorua. A giant Dark Pulse covered everything in the area, hitting everything and everyone, including us.

At least, it would've. Mistress teleported us a safe distance away from the Dark Pulse before it hit us.

"That...was freaky." I said, slightly shaken up.

"I'm missing something!" Mistress said, looking frantic.

"What are you missing, Mistress?" I asked. "Do you need any help?"

"Kura's Master Ball is missing..." Mew said.

I looked at Kura, and she shook her head. She looked around and spotted Mistress, her eyes widening. "You...you're the one that turned me into a Vulpix..."

"Oh, no!" Mistress exclaimed. "Her Master Ball must've been destroyed in the explosion!"

My eyes widened in shock. Does that mean... "What do you need me to do, Mistress?!"

"Weaken her so I can capture her again!" Mistress instructed.

"Yes, Mistress!" I exclaimed, and got a Shadow Ball ready.

But, before I could shoot it at Kura, Night ran up to us. "Kura!" she exclaimed.

She tackled me and pinned me to the ground, growling. "After all that, I'm not going to let Kura get captured again."

"R-Riz!" Kura exclaimed, as I struggled to get out of Night's hold. "I remember everything now! Mew only draws on fake happiness, I was never truly happy with her. I always felt something was missing, something I longed for, but I kept ignoring it thinking it was only because of you, but now I know..."

I growled, but then ignored me.

"So... you rather help me then live with Mew?" Night asked, uncertainty in her voice.

I glared at Kura, but she still ignored me.

"Of course! I never wanted to go with Mew in the first place!" Kura exclaimed.

_**Kura's POV**_

Jayden's eye twitched in annoyance. "You must be crazy! Why wouldn't you want to be with Mistress?! She was always there for you!"

I growled. "She brainwashed me! Like she brainwashed you and the others!"

Jayden scoffed. "No, she didn't! She cared for you! She provided a home for you! She gave you a family."

"At least _she_ has some sense." Mew said, beaming at Jayden. "Jayden! Fight as hard as you can! I believe in you."

I saw Jayden swelled with pride as her 'Mistress' praised her. "Anything for you Mistress!" she exclaimed, and I fought the urge to gag. "Let's get this thing started!"

She knocked Riz away from her, and glared at us with all her might.

"Kura," Riz said. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I said, without any hesitation. "I do."

"Then let's fight for our freedom, and Jayden's, together." Riz said.

"I'll do whatever I can," I said, and Jayden glared at me more. "I've got a score to settle with that pink menace."

Jayden gasped. "How dare you! After all Mistress has done for you!"

"Your so-called-_Mistress_ has done nothing for me!" I snapped back.

"I must commend you Night," Mew said. "For being able to release one of my 'family' and turn her against me, but we shall soon see how long both of you can resist."

I narrowed my eyes. "Forever. We will get Jayden back from your evil clutches and save the day!"

Jayden raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Cliche much?"

"Stop talking and start fighting!" Mew demanded.

Jayden scurried to obey. "Yes, Mistress! Sorry, Mistress!"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at our friend's eagerness to please her 'Mistress'. "Jayden!" I exclaimed. "Please listen to reason. Mew is only controlling your emotions, don't you realize the danger you're in?"

Jayden ignored me and charged as Riz and me.

"Kura is right," Riz said, also trying to make Jayden listen to reason. "The longer you linger with Mew the more your mind is warped and you may end up becoming a part of her and no longer 'Jayden' at all."

I stared at her. How did she know this? However, Jayden still charged at us.

"Very well." I said. "If you won't listen, we'll just have to force you! Fire Spin!" I shot a tornado of flames towards Jayden, and trapped her in a tornado of flames. She tried to tackle her way out, but got burned instead.

"We must destroy the Master Ball if we hope to release Jayden from Mew's spell!" Riz exclaimed.

"How are we going to do that?" I questioned. "You barely managed to break _my_ Master Ball and that was only because she got careless, she won't make the same mistake again."

"We may be able to slow Jayden down," Riz started slowly. "If we could scare her..."

I inwardly smirked. I remembered that Jayden used to be scared really easily. I wonder if she still is...

Jayden suddenly exclaimed from inside the tornado of flames, "LET! ME! OUT!"

I sighed in relief. She hadn't heard us or our plan.

Jayden then popped out of the ground, breathing hard, and coughing. She swayed a bit, then shook her head and glared at us.

I frowned. I'd forgotten how much Jayden hated fire.

"I swear I'll get you back under Mistress's control and back in her family, Kura! Even if it's the last think I do!" she shouted at me.

"That's the spirit my little Umbreon!" Mew cheered, and Jayden grinned at her, happily.

Riz and I glared at Jayden, and she glared back.

Riz suddenly smirked and used Scary Face, the very face that resembles the Tails Doll perfectly. Jayden had told us all about the Tails Doll, and how evil it was. I knew she was scared even if she didn't admit it.

Jayden's eyes widened in terror, and closed her eyes, like she was trying to get the image out of her brain.

"Suck it up, and fight back!" Mew demanded.

Jayden wearily opened her eyes, and nodded. "Y-yes, Mistress. S-sorry, Mistress..."

She looked at us, and we saw a good amount of fear in her eyes. She did a feeble attempt at a Scary Face, but it's very weak, due to the face that she's still freaked out.

I couldn't help but snort. "You call that a Scary Face?"

Jayden glared at me, a good amount of fear still in her eyes. "Shut up! It's not my fault I'm scared easily!" she blinked then cursed. "Crap, no one but Riz knew that..."

Riz and I exchanged smirks.

"Fight back, Jayden!" Mew demanded. "Fight back!"

"Right, Mistress!" Jayden exclaimed, and she disappeared.

I blinked. Where did she go?

"Kura!" Riz exclaimed. "Watch out!" she pushed me out of the way as Jayden used Faint Attack on Riz. Apparently it was meant for me.

"Riz!" I exclaimed, and glared at Jayden, who was smirking at us. "That's enough Jayden!" I flicked my tails and flashed brightly, using Confuse Ray to confuse Jayden.

"I need to capture them both somehow..." I heard Mew mutter. "Now that Kura had broken free once, it'll be tough to get her again. The Cherish Ball will force her to remember her loyalty to me tenfold," I paled at that. "But neither of them are weaken enough yet and now my little Umbreon is confused!"

"I...I'm not confused, Mistress!" Jayden said, slowly getting up. She fell down as soon as she got up. "Okay...that was slightly stupid of me..."

I snorted. "Slightly?"

Jayden glared at me. "Shut up! It's not like you know anything now that you're not part of Mistress's family anymore!" She threw a Shadow Ball at Riz, which hit her. I gasped and glared at Jayden.

"Good job, my little Umbreon!" Mew exclaimed. "You're doing great!"

Jayden swelled with pride and happiness and turned to Mew. "Thank you, Mistress!"

"I won't...give up..." Riz said, trying to get up. But she was so tired and exhausted that she fell over.

"Riz!" I exclaimed, rushing over to her. "Are you okay?!"

"Can't...move..." she said, coughing.

Mew smirked, and we glared at her. "Aww, what's the matter? Has the little Zoura finally reached her limit and got too tired? Maybe now I can use the Dusk Ball..."

"That large Dark Pulse I used... ate up most of... my energy." Riz said to me, breathlessly.

I nudged her, trying to get her up. "No, you can't show signs of fatigue. Mew will capture us both and I really don't want to go back. Remember your sensei? Don't forget the sacrifice he made to keep you free!"

Riz slowly got up. "I won't...I mustn't..."

_**Night/Riz's P.O.V.**_

Ohhh… I'm in so much pain it's not even funny! I looked up and saw that Jayden is getting over her confusion… that was fast and not good for us.

"How dare you confuse me!" the shiny Umbreon growled angrily.

I noticed a pink aura around her, it was faded and a bit hard to see but it was there and I knew that it was Mew's power keeping her going strong and I don't even think she's aware of it.

I looked over at the blue-eyed Ninetales beside me… not good, Kura's reaching her limit too, at this rate both of us will be beaten and captured, not a pretty thought.

Jayden glared at both of us before she suddenly disappeared and hit me from behind! Ack! That was Faint Attack and it felt stronger than before.

"That's what you get for resisting Mistress and _you_…" she hissed at Kura, "You will pay for disobeying and abandoning Mistress!"

Kura growled back at her, "How are you still going so strong? The Scary Face should still be affecting you!"

Jayden shivered a bit as she remembered my Tails Doll replicated face and I couldn't help but inwardly grin at that for a moment.

"Uh… w-well… sh-shut up! Assurance!" she smacked the poor blue-eyed Ninetales in the face, and Kura, already weakened, fell on the ground unable to keep going anymore.

I shook my head, this shouldn't be possible… Umbreons have high endurance yes but they shouldn't be able to last this long and keep going without showing some signs of fatigue, Jayden hasn't, something's wrong.

"That's impossible! You shouldn't be able to keep going like this!" I shouted in disbelief.

"You're just a bunch of weaklings!" Jayden hissed at me.

Mew giggled and said, "Of course she can little Zorua, Jayden here has my gift, unlike you and Kura now that she chose to abandon me, of course if you want it then I'll be more than happy to give it to you if you choose to join us."

Jayden gave me a hopeful look, but I kept my glare as I remembered my sensei and how Mew just mercilessly absorbed away his existence like that. "I told you; I'd rather _die_ than join you!"

Mew shook her head, "That's too bad, but I'm sure you'll change your mind once you're all snuggly in your Dusk Ball. As for my precious Ninetales…"

Before I could react she suddenly tossed the Cherish Ball and hit Kura, sucking her in and I let out a cry. Kura was struggling within the Mew enhanced ball but she was already exhausted, it wasn't long before the Cherish Ball *ponged* and stayed still.

My red eyes widen in horror as Jayden jumped for joy, "Yay! Kura's back! That scared me that we lost her for a second, but she's back! Now we just need Night and we can all live happily ever after."

I growled. Did she think this was all some kind of fairy tale?

Mew had the Dusk Ball in her hands and looked at me, "Just give it up Night, it'll be easier if you just stop fighting back."

I bit my lip as I felt my spirit broken and my will weakened, I began weighing my options. _I don't want to be alone again and what can I do to really stop them? Just keep running away? No… I'm tired of running, but I'm still not strong enough to take them on… Sensei… I don't know what to do anymore._

Mew was waiting, "Well Night?"

"I'm not…" but before I could snap at her again my head suddenly felt like it was spinning, everything got blurry, I couldn't stand still anymore, my body was swaying as if I was drunk or something.

"Look at you; you can't even see straight anymore, how pitiful." I heard Mew's voice coming from that pink blob.

I shook my head vigorously trying to stay strong, "I'll _never_ join you!"

I tried to attack Jayden with Foul Play and I aimed at a dark blob… unfortunately that dark 'blob' turned out to be a tree and I realized this too late… THUD! OW! MY HEAD!

I heard Jayden laughing as I fell to the grass after hitting the tree stupidly like that, "Ohmygosh! That was hilarious!"

"Alright my little Umbreon, I think it's time to wrap this up. Use Shadow Ball." I heard Mew command, uh-oh.

"Wah? Ah!" I suddenly saw a dark ball and it hit me! I didn't even have time to move away before I fell again. I was only half-conscious now, my eye lids were getting heavy but I tried to keep them open… but now I was trapped.

I saw the pink blob approaching me, "Now finally it's time for you to be a part of my family, Night." and I felt something hit me and suddenly my vision cleared up and I saw I was getting sucked into that Dusk Ball!

Inside the ball everything was dark like it was mid-night, it was… the meadows I was in while training with Mewtwo-sensei. I quickly tried to break out of the ball by spamming all my attacks everywhere, but nothing I do seem to be working! I could feel sudden waves of happiness and comfort, but I fought it off knowing these were false emotions caused by Mew herself.

While I was struggling between breaking out of the Dusk Ball and these waves of false happy emotions I was thinking to myself.

_Even if I could break out of here they could just catch me again very easily, I've already been weaken enough to not be able to move anymore. I'm sorry Mewtwo-sensei, I've failed you…_

I felt my body was slowly getting better, the Mew enhanced Dusk Ball is healing my body like a Heal Ball would, but it's also taking away my free will and my most precious memories of my humanity.

_No! I refuse to become Mew's slave! ARGH! But… it doesn't look like I can stop from being part of the 'family' anymore._

I fell down to the artificial grass as I no longer felt the motivation to try and break out anymore, my body was healed physically, but my mind, I could already tell, was shattering. I'm trying to resist it with every fiber of my being, more waves of happiness and comfort kept hitting me stronger and stronger the more I resisted.

I reached out a blue paw as I tried to keep myself in order. _Surely… there must be a way… to stay true… to… myself…_

I'm… not… Mew's… slave… … … … not... Mistress… obey… … …

_**Jayden's POV**_

Soon the Dusk Ball 'pinged', signifying the capture was a success. I froze for about three seconds before it sunk in. My friends are now part of Mistress's family.

"I...I can't believe it!" I exclaimed. "They're finally part of our family!"

"Well, you better believe it, little Umbreon!" Mistress announced. "Because it's true!"

I jumped up and down, happily, not caring what Mistress thought of me at the moment. My friends were part of our family! Nothing could bring me down now! "Will you bring them out? Pleeeaaaase?!"

Mistress pretended to think about it, then smiled. "Of course I will! C'mon out Kura and Night!"

She threw the Cherish Ball and Dusk Ball in the air and released the captured Pokemon.

Kura looked at us, a fearful look on her face. "M-Mew? I'm so sorry for being disobedient! I don't know what came over me, please forgive me!"

I nodded in approval and Mistress smiled softly. "Oh don't worry, I forgive you little Ninetales. What about you little Zorua?" she asked, turning to Night. She wouldn't be Riz again until she was accepted into our family.

"... Mew I..." Night started, and trailed off, obviously not knowing where to go.

"Yes?" Mistress pressed.

Night seemed to be hesitating for an answer before she said, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I don't really know what to say..."

"Riz!" Kura exclaimed, tackling Riz with a hug. "I'm just so glad you've finally accepted being part of our family! Now we can be together again, right Jayden?"

I grinned at them. "Do you even have to ask? Of course! You...you have no idea how long I've wanted this. We...we're a family again..." I felt a tear fall down my cheek, and I hastily wiped it away. I didn't want Mistress to think I'm weak!

"What...what's wrong, Jayden?" Kura asked.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, looking up. "I...I'm just so _happy_."

"And you'll be happy forever." Mistress grinned. "Now that Night, sorry, _Riz_, is on our side, I can finally turn this boring world into my Dream Castle!"

"Which is the best idea, _ever_." I said, grinning when Mistress beamed at me.

"What are we going to be doing now?" Riz asked.

"Mistress Mew?" Kura asked. "Will we be showing our newest family member our home now?"

"Of course," Mistress said, happily. "You and Jayden play nice with her, I still have a lot of preparations to do before we can turn this dull world into my Dream Castle."

She teleported us to our home, and flew off to start her preparations. I shook my head, trying to shake the dizziness away, but that just made it worse.

"You okay, Jayden?" Riz asked.

I tried to grin. "Yeah. Just...just a little motion sickness. It's gone now." And I wasn't lying. The dizziness had faded away, and I could see clearly again. However, one thing changed. I felt a need to serve Mistress even more than before. It felt stronger than before. Nothing mattered except Mistress, not even me or Kura or Riz...wait...what was my name? Ja...Jam...no...Jay? Jayden!

I blinked. What was happening to me? I shook my head to clear it, and focused on the conversation between Kura and Riz.

"Riz, I can't tell you enough how happy I am to have you with us." Kura grinned.

Riz however, frowned. "You... are? I thought you and Jayden hated me..."

Kura and I awkwardly exchanged looks, not knowing what to say.

I scratched my ear with my back paw, nervously. "Well...we never really hated you. We just wanted you to be with us again." Kura feverishly nodded her head in agreement. "We said those things, because we thought if we guilt-tripped you, you would give in and be with us again. I just hope that you don't disobey Mistress again..."

Kura looked down, obviously ashamed.

My eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that!" I protested. "Sorry! I know you'll never leave Mistress again! Like I never did!"

Riz suddenly frowned, as if remembering something. "I think you did turn on Mew at one point... didn't you? When you were still an Eevee I mean..."

Kura turned to me. "Eh? You turned on Mistress Mew, Jayden?"

My eyes widened. "What! Why in Mew would I want to do that?! I mean, Mistress wouldn't allow it!"

"...you're over-exaggerating." Kura deadpanned.

"No, I'm not!" I snapped back. "This is important! I wouldn't turn on Mistress like that! Riz! Why would you say something like that?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jayden," Riz said, sounding sincere. "It's just I thought I remembered looking at you when you were an Eevee and you seem to have understood... something and attempted to attack Mew but she returned you... uh... did that really happen or am I mistaken?"

"You were probably just having a bad day dream is all." Kura said.

I looked at the 2, then mumbled, "I hope so, cause I would never do that."

"Sooo," Kura said. "Watcha wanna do?"

"We could show Riz the place?" I suggested. "I mean, she's never been here before..."

"Good idea, Jayden!" Kura exclaimed. "Riz?"

"Sure, I'd love to see Mistress Mew's home." Riz grinned. She made a small face, as if the name left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. But it was so quick, that I didn't know if I saw it or not.

"Great!" Kura exclaimed, happily. "You'll love it here! Come on Jayden, let's go show her that place you love so much, as a fellow Dark type she's bound to love it too!"

My eyes lit up. I just knew that Riz would love the forest. "Yes! To the forest!"

_**Riz's POV**_

I've been having these weird thoughts lately, but I don't' know why. It's like there's this voice that's warning me about something but I don't know who or why.

_They're not acting like they should, it's like they're forgetting themselves… what about me, what do I remember about myself?_

I shook it off as we came into a dark and cool forest, Jayden pranced around happily.

"Isn't it amazing? This is my most favorite place in the whole palace!" Jayden chirped happily.

I looked around curiously and felt at peace here, "It's beautiful and peaceful here, I feel like I could nap here all day and night long." I said calmly.

Kura then winked at Jayden, "Looks like you got yourself a new roommate."

Jayden blushed a bit at the comment, "What are you implying? I don't sleep here all day!"

"Sure, only when you're not training all day." the blue-eyed Ninetales smirked and the blue-ringed Umbreon just hissed playfully at her.

"Oh shut up! Anyway, I'm glad you like it Riz." Jayden spoke happily.

Hmm… I wonder…

"Hey Kura, where's your favorite spot in this place?" I asked her feeling curious and for some reason this had Jayden and Kura smiling at me.

"Sure, come follow me!" she dashed off eagerly.

The blue-eyed Ninetales had led us to a volcanic environment and let me tell you it was _scorching hot_ here!

"This is the ideal spot for all Fire types." she grinned.

"Uh… it's a little _too_ hot for my taste." I squirmed as I felt myself melting.

"You and me both Riz." Jayden was hot too.

"You're just not use to it." Kura sighed as she rolled her blue eyes.

"And we never will be! There's _lava_ here and lava ain't cool!" the Umbreon pointed at the pool of boiling magma.

"How can you hate lava? It's awesome!"

I just rolled my own eyes, "If Jayden had evolved into a Flareon then she would love it here, however she's not, she's a Dark type like me. Just be glad we're not Grass or Ice types, otherwise we'd be burn to a crisp or melt already."

"Smart alec." Kura teased.

"When you've traveled as long as I have you learn a few things. But… it's been really lonely for me and I don't like being all alone. Talking with you two again with no angry feelings, it's a bit strange but a huge relief as it makes me feel happy." I gave a sad smile.

Kura nudged me, this is a fox's way of hugging, "Don't worry Riz, you won't ever have to feel lonely again, right Jayden?"

Jayden then nudges me too, "Of course, we're together again and with Mistress, that's all that matters, Mistress… and us."

I noticed that hesitation when she said 'Mistress' before she included 'us'… something's going on with Jayden. _Mew will keep brainwashing you until you're no longer 'you' anymore._

I shook head again, why do these voices keep invading my head and why are they talking so badly about Mistress Mew? Ugh… I don't know why but calling her 'Mistress' leaves a foul taste in my mouth and mind.

"Is something wrong Riz? You got a headache?" Kura asked me in concern.

"Eh? N-no, no… just a bit tired is all." I said quickly not wanting them to worry about me.

"I can imagine after being out there in the wilderness all alone, things could've been easier for you if you just gave in a lot sooner you know." Jayden sighed and I lowered my ears.

"I know… sorry." _Why am I apologizing?_

"It's okay, at least you're here now. Alright, how about we introduce you to the rest of our family?" Jayden said excitedly.

"Sure." I smiled before my stomach rumbled and I blushed, "Uh… can we eat first? I'm hungry." come to think of it I hadn't eaten much of anything decent in quite a while.

"Should I go hunt down our food?" I asked.

"You really have been use to the wild." Kura grinned at me.

Jayden smiled, "Allow us to show you how things work around here. Come along now Riz."

I was happy to be with my friends again and that I don't have to go hunting down for scarce food but… _What is this feeling? I should be happy yet I'm not, it's like… I have doubts if being happy like this is right._

They showed me to the _huge_ and fancy dining room that I almost fainted, I was not use to such fancy things not even in my human life, not that I can remember much about my human days.

"This is where we have our breakfast, lunch and dinner with our favorite Mistress." Jayden smiled.

"Wow…" was all I could say in awe.

"Oh, Nami, Kyito and Oroku should be done training soon and coming here, let's play a prank on them and pretend Riz here is still Night." Kura smiled mischievously, much like how I would normally.

"Alright, let's do that." I grinned.

Soon a Dewott (Nami), Servine (Oroku) and Pikachu (Kyito) walked into the dining room, Kura and Jayden took action and ran frantically over to them.

"This is bad! Night has broken in here!" Jayden wailed.

"What!? How did she even find this place? It's in-between dimensions!" Kyito shouted in disbelief.

"I don't know!" Kura cried.

"We've gotta do something before she messes up Mistress's things!" Nami cried.

"Get a hold of yourselves!" Oroku called.

I jumped from under the table and gave them a roar, scaring the living daylights out of them.

"N-NIGHT!" Nami, Oroku and Kytio were all battle ready before all three of us broke down in laughter confusing them.

"No, she's not Night anymore, she's our friend and newest family member Riz!" Jayden laughed.

"W-what? How do we know if we could trust her?" the Dewott demanded.

The Pikachu nodded, "She might betray us."

_Betrayal is a painful thing, especially among friends and family… I feel like I'm betraying myself and someone else important but I can't remember who._

I was a shy fox so I hid behind Jayden.

Jayden seemed a bit annoyed at what I did, "Why are you hiding behind me? You're older than I am."

I whimpered a bit, what's with her? She's never this mean before. _She's changing, slowly but surely becoming a part of Mew._

"I'm smaller and I'm an unevolved Pokemon, you qualify 'older' than me despite our age." I grumbled.

Kura sighed, "Why are you being so cruel, Jayden?"

Jayden shook her head, "You guys are awfully touché."

Kura gave her a look, "I don't know… it's starting to seem like you're gaining a whole new personality or something."

The blue-ringed Umbreon sighed, "I'm not crazy!"

"Nobody said you were."

I looked at Kura… _Even Kura is starting to suspect something's wrong. I can't shake the feeling that Mew did something to Jayden… to all of us, but it seems to be affecting Jayden faster._

Oroku then walked up to me and pushed me away from the rest of the group, "Hey! What are you doing?" I demanded.

The Servine looked at them before looking back at me, "Forgive me for my rudeness, but something's been bothering me lately and judging from your face you're thinking the same."

"Eh?" my face?

Oroku nodded, "You may have fooled the Ninetales and the Umbreon but I've noticed that look… you're starting to have doubts about this 'Mistress' aren't you? It's happening to me too."

I was shocked at what this Servine said, "Doubts? Isn't that taboo!?"

"I guess it is, but I still can't help it, it's been bugging me lately."

I wasn't sure what to say but the truth, "… Same here."

Oroku smiled, "I was right about you."

"Huh?" I blinked at the Servine.

"You're still resisting Mistress Mew's brainwashing even now, you just don't realize it."

Is that why I keep hearing those voices in my head? "Is that a bad thing?"

"That really depends on your point of view of 'bad'."

"So… are you going to tell Mistress?" I asked and blanched a bit on calling Mew 'Mistress'.

"No, I don't see the point, besides I like to know if you would actually break her hold on you."

I sighed, "Do you know what's happening to Jayden? I knew her from a long time ago and she's starting to act… different."

Oroku sighed back, "Mew's influence is changing her, it's changing all of us."

_Mew inserts her powers into the Poke Ball she uses to capture us._ I blinked… where did that thought come from?

"Does Mistress Mew put parts of her power into the Poke Balls when she captures us?" I asked wanting to confirm these weird thoughts.

And to my horror, the Servine nodded, "That's a possibility since we always get so loveydovey whenever we're in those balls."

"I see…" I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but I had a strong hunch it's a bad thing…

_When you're captured by Mew you're as good as dead._ Please don't let that be true…

_**3rd**_ _**Person POV**_

That night, Jayden and Riz decided to sleep in the dark forest together.

"I'm so glad you came to sleep with me Riz, nobody, not even Mistress slept here with me before, not that I'm complaining of course, Mistress is usually very busy." Jayden spoke happily.

The little Zorua gave her friend a look, "Well I didn't really have any other places to sleep." but she was troubled by the way Jayden kept talking about Mew.

_It's almost as if Mew is on her mind all the time._

"Well good-night then Riz." Jayden let out a yawn and fell fast asleep while Riz lay down but didn't fall asleep right away.

"Why do I feel like I don't belong here?" she whispered to herself before she closed her eyes and eventually let sleep take over.

Although the two fell asleep right away, neither had pleasant dreams.

_***Riz's Dream***_

_Memories of what she had done started coming back to her. She found herself standing face-to-face with Mew, feeling rage and anger like never before she shouted._

_"I'd rather_ die _than join you!" Riz, as Night, shouted angrily._

_"Oh come now, I'm sure I could change your mind once you're all snuggly in this Dusk Ball." Mew held up the dark ball._

_Another memory came._

_"I will teach you now how to counteract Mew's control if she should ever capture you, but it won't be easy, you must be prepared mentally." A voice familiar to her said but she couldn't quite make out who it was._

_"Yes sensei, I'll do my best!"_

_Another memory._

_"No! Sensei! Let him go!" Night found herself crying as Mew was absorbing someone she couldn't remember in a pink light._

_"He's my clone, I only returned him to his origins, he didn't belong in this world anyway." Mew spoke harshly._

_Another memory._

_Night is beginning to remember her sensei, his name, Mewtwo._

_"Why are you training me Mewtwo-sensei? Why are you wasting your time on someone like me?" Night asked weakly._

_Mewtwo gave her a small smile before he looked up at the evening sky and answered, "This world has become precious to me, young Zorua, and I will do whatever I can to protect it, even from the one I was cloned from. Mew use to love this world too, that is until that one devastating incident…"_

_Night gave him a curious look, what could've made Mew hate this world so much she was willing to change it into her own little world and turn people into brainwashed puppet Pokemon slaves?_

_Mewtwo didn't answer her, instead he said, "My will to protect this world, I leave to you now young Zorua."_

_Night suddenly started screaming in rage as he faded away and replaced by Mew laughing in her face._

_Then another memory hit her._

_"It's the will of my spirit, the will to resist slavery and retain my humanity… farewell sensei." it sounded like Night finally understood what her sensei wanted to do and had resigned herself for it before she unleashed the giant Dark Pulse._

_***End dream***_

Riz quickly jolted awake and was breathing labor until she remembered where she was and felt calmer with the cool night breeze despite not really being outside.

"Sensei… who was he? I feel like I've forgotten something very important… no, I know who he is, Mewtwo-sensei… I think he wanted this for me so he was preparing me but… the details are too sketchy for me to be sure."

Riz looked up at the starry 'sky' and sighed to herself, "My memories are slowly coming back…"

Sighing to herself, the Zoura decided to try and go back to sleep. Meanwhile, a certain shiny Umbreon was having her own nightmare.

_***Jayden's Dream***_

_Jayden was exhausted, alone, sad, but most of all she was outraged. She was betrayed, her Mistress was betrayed, that was pure blaspheme in her eyes and she also couldn't believe it was her own friends too!_

_Riz, no, NIGHT somehow reverted back to her ridiculous ideals that Mistress was 'evil' and 'twisted', how could she? Then Night somehow convinced the others, Oroku, Kytio, Nami and even Kura to turn their backs on Mistress as well!_

_Tears flowed down her face as she roared at the traitor Zorua in front of her, "How _could _you!? You turned on me, but worst of all you turned on Mistress! I thought we were friends!"_

_"We are friends Jayden!" Kura tried to explain to her, Jayden looked a bit confused when she said 'Jayden' at first, almost as if she didn't recognize her own name anymore._

_The Umbreon shook her head, "No we're not! You've betrayed Mistress, you took away her precious family, I won't let you get away with such crimes!"_

_Behind her was Mew who was looking smug, she had the Umbreon completely under her control._

_"Listen to yourself! All you ever talk and think about is the 'Mistress', don't you ever think about anything else, even yourself?" Night snapped at her._

_Jayden only gave a twisted grin, "Who am I? I'm nobody, I don't matter, only the Mistress matters, nothing else, everything else is just a bunch of dirt and moving objects." With that said everyone was shocked that the Umbreon's mind was warped to that point._

_The brainwashed Umbreon turned to Mew, "We are enemies from now on, next time we fight, it'll be to the death and I'll be the one who will win. Good-bye."_

_"No! Jayden stop! We can still fix this, you're not you!" Kura and Night both yelled trying to run to Jayden._

_Jayden glared at them defiantly and said, "Never! You have betrayed Mistress, so you're all lower than trash!" she shot out a powerful Hyper Beam just before Mew teleported them._

_Mew smirked, "That's right my little Umbreon, nobody else matters anymore, only me and those who follow me obediently, it is wrong to go against me."_

_Jayden smiled at her, "Don't worry Mistress, nothing will ever make me disobey you, ever."_

_"Good. Allow me to give you half my power."_

_***End dream***_

Jayden suddenly jolted awake, looked around and was relieved to see Riz was still here asleep and what she just witnessed was only a nightmare.

"Relax, calm down, it was only a bad dream, they'd never do such a thing… would they? Nah, I gotta relax." Jayden lay back down and tried to go back to sleep.

_***Riz's dream***_

_Riz, as Night, was looking at the shiny Eevee who was previously a human girl and she knew Mew was already starting the brainwashing process on her, desperate, she tried to get Jayden to listen to her before she was too far into Mew's control._

_"If you don't resist her she will turn this world into her own selfish place, please don't let her control you." Night begged the Eevee._

_Jayden looked at the Zorua's red eyes and seem to have realized the true evil and twisted mind of her so-called 'Mistress' and she nodded before she turned around and attacked Mew._

_"FOR FREEDOM!" she shouted before she was abruptly returned to the Master Ball._

_"You are very troublesome indeed Night." Mew sighed._

_That was Night's first mistake, by getting Jayden to turn on her and attack her, what she should've done was convince her Mew was lying and run away, not try to attack her, but she hadn't anticipate Jayden to hastily attack Mew like that, and because of that little mistake it cost her dearly._

_The memory faded and a more recent one came._

_This time Night was standing alone, facing her two best friends, both of them were trying to get her to join Mew._

_"Just give it up and join us already!" Kura shouted angrily._

_Night felt like someone stabbed her heart with a sharp knife when she heard her friend say that, it was one thing that Jayden did it, but now Kura too? It was becoming too much to bare._

_Another memory came and then she realized why Mewtwo-sensei sacrificed himself and left her there to be captured, surely he had known she wouldn't be able to fight back, at least not like this._

_"My sensei is gone because of Mew, can't just let her keep roaming free after that." Night spoke calmly before everything slowly faded away._

_***End dream***_

Riz woke up again but slowly this time and sat up, not sure if she could go back to sleep.

"It seems… I have a purpose and a mission here after all, isn't that right, Mewtwo-sensei?" she looked up at the sky, but then she heard Jayden's mumbling.

"No… why would you… turn on Mistress… Night?"

Riz looked at Jayden, "She's dreaming… of the future… and it's not going to be pretty, is it?" Riz still don't remember everything about her past, but she is starting to realize why she went against Mew for so long, still the idea of betraying her still doesn't appeal to her.

_***Jayden's dream***_

_Jayden had defeated the other Pokemon, including Kura, and now she's trying to choke the life out of Night, the one who started it all, she wanted her death to be slow and painful, she had pinned her to the hard stone floor and is smashing her paw on the shiny Zorua's neck._

_"You have betrayed Mistress for the last time, Night!" Jayden growled._

_"Why are you… calling me… Night?" the Zorua choked._

_"You no longer deserve to be called 'Riz', she would've stayed by Mistress's side!"_

_Night was getting furious at the mention of 'Mistress' coming out of the Umbreon's mouth every time she spoke._

_"Stop that! Do you ever stop talking about the 'Mistress' anymore!? She's done nothing for you! All she's done is keep you alive and control your every move and thought!" Night managed to shout despite being strangled._

_This angered Jayden and she slammed harder on the weaken Zorua, "Don't you dare ever talk about the Mistress like that! Just because I didn't abandon her like you did doesn't mean you can talk badly of her!"_

_"You need to stop this Jayden! Think about what you're doing!" Kura shouted from a distance but too weak to move and help her friend._

_"No! Not until I got Mistress's revenge!"_

_"What happened… to that… happy-go-lucky… girl I've met… as a child?" Night spoke up._

_"She's dead, she no longer exists." Jayden muttered, coldly._

_"You… use to be… so happy… but now look… Mew has warped your mind… you don't care about anyone… not even yourself-ack!"_

_Jayden choked her harder, "I already told you! I don't matter, nobody matters, only Mistress. You're too late now, the preparations are complete, Mistress will soon turn this accursed boring world into something worthwhile; her Dream Castle. Too bad you won't be there to see it because you'll be dead!"_

_Just when the twisted Umbreon was about to strike at her friend's throat to finish her off, Night's eyes widen in shock and terror for a split second before she suddenly scream in agony, some kind of strong energy pushed the Umbreon away._

_Everyone was in shock when they saw the little Zorua's eyes glowing red, her body was surrounded in a shadowy aura, she had a vicious and bloodthirsty look on her face, her fur turned dark and bloody red, her blue paws turned stain with purple._

_"What's going on? R-Riz? Are you okay?" Kura called in concern._

_"The legend is true!" Kytio the Pikachu began to panic._

_Night roared so loud it shook the entire place before she began to transform, her body turned into what looked exactly like Mew._

_"It can't be!" Oroku yelled in disbelief._

_"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Nami shouted in disbelief herself._

_Jayden's yellow eyes went wide, "M-Mistress? What are you doing out here?"_

_"That's… a Shadow Mew." Kura said in shock._

_"The legend was true after all…" Kytio said in disbelief._

_"But what does this mean? Does she know who's friend or foe anymore?" Nami grumbled._

_"Oh, please don't tell me it's going to be like one of those days like when a friend turn into something monstrous and starts attacking everyone and everything in sight." Oroku sighed._

_The Shadow Mew was dark purple and had bloody red eyes and she was glaring at Jayden, she unleashed a powerful shadowy shock wave of psychic energy, blowing everything and everyone around her back, but she went after the Umbreon specifically._

_Shadow Mew was fast, in a blink of an eye she had Jayden pinned down._

_"Who are you!? You're not Mistress, you're an imposter!" Jayden shouted in both fear and rage._

_Shadow Mew glared at her and said, "You don't recognize me as a friend, I don't recognize you as a friend either, you're no longer 'Jayden' but a slave monster to a monster. I should warn you I protect my friends but I show no mercy to my enemies."_

_"LET ME GO!" Jayden screeched but didn't have any effect on the Shadow Mew._

_"Because of you I had to become a monster myself. It's time to say good-bye." and with that, Shadow Mew's claws glowed in a blackish aura and slashed at Jayden._

_***End dream***_

Jayden woke up in cold sweat. Riz, who had stayed awake this time, knew it was time to talk to her about it.

"What's wrong Jayden? Why are you all sweaty?"

The Umbreon jumped at the sudden noise and relaxed when she saw it was only Riz, but she paused for a second. _Who's Jayden? Oh… I think that's me._

"It's nothing, don't worry about me." she said a little too quickly.

Riz felt another memory hit her. _'Did you have a nightmare about me?' 'I don't know what you're talking about, don't worry about me.'_

Apparently this had happened before, "Did you… have a nightmare… about me?"

Jayden's eyes widen, "How did you know?"

Riz gave her a smirk, "Why else would you be sweating in your sleep and talking about me?"

Jayden blushed as she just learned she talks in her sleep and she sighed and said, "I had two of them."

"It helps if you talk about it you know. Tell me, what happened?" Riz asked.

Jayden lay on the grass and said, "In the first one, you and everyone else apparently betrayed Mistress, except me. I was furious and you kept telling me that Mistress isn't all that mattered and that I should stop thinking about her all the time, which is the most ridiculous thing ever. And in the second one, I tried to kill you, but then you turn into Mistress… well, more like you turn into a much darker and scarier version of the Mistress and I think you ended up killing me."

The Umbreon stopped when she noticed the Zorua's troubled face and quickly added, "But that was just a bad dream, probably something I ate, none of that would actually happen. Nobody would dare to betray the Mistress."

Riz sighed as she lay back down on the grass too, "Yeah, who would ever betray the _lovely_ Mistress." _Why am I talking like that? I shouldn't be…_ "Anyway, let's get back to sleep, we don't want to be tired in the morning."

Jayden yawned, "Right, we don't want to miss breakfast either, I just hope we don't have any more bad dream."

Jayden soon fell asleep, but Riz looked up at the night sky once more, "Is it really the future she's seeing? Do I really turn into Mew? No… that better not be true."

* * *

**Hey! _DarkFoxKit_ and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Can we _please_ get some more reviews in?**

**We've only had 1 review for the entire story! :(**

**We've had 2 favorites and 214 views, but only _1_ review!**

**Can't you just leave one measly review?**

**We actually _want_ to know if people like our story!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jayden's POV**_

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" I shouted at Riz. "We're going to be late for breakfast! Hurry up!"

Riz groaned and glared at me, like I just committed a horrible crime. Waking her up from her sleep. "Leave me alone, I'm sleepy!"

I grinned at her, remembering that Riz was never a morning person. However, I knew the perfect way to wake her up. It always worked when we were humans...wait...humans?

I frowned. _We...we were humans? I must be crazy..._ I shook my head. _We can't have been humans. I've been a Pokemon my entire life! ...right?_

I mentally smacked myself. I needed to wake up Riz! That's what mattered right now! Somehow, I knew exactly what to say.

"RIZ!" I shouted. "MOM MADE BLUEBERRY PANCAKES AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET ANY IF YOU KEEP SLEEPING!"

I waited with bated breath, hoping it worked. But inwardly, I was confused. Why would Mistress make us pancakes? And why would I say something like that?

"Bah!" Riz said, sounding annoyed. "I got sick of pancakes a long time ago! Now leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Darn it." I muttered, lying down and putting my head on paws. "I don't know what else to-THAT'S IT!" I interrupted myself, shooting up.

Riz groaned in annoyance. "Shut up!"

I rolled my eyes, then smirked. "Riiiz!" I sang. "Mistress is going to get mad if you're late for breakfast!"

"Alright, alright." Riz said, getting up. She glared at me. "You're evil..."

"I know." I grinned, laughing.

We walked to the Dining room, with Riz grumbling the entire time, and me still laughing. Mistress grinned at us when we walked in.

"It's about time you 2 got here." she scolded. Or, at least that's what it sounded like to me.

"Sorry, Mistress." I said, quickly. "I accidentally slept, and Riz was trying to get me up. Please forgive me, Mistress."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Riz frown a little.

"It's okay, my little Umbreon." Mistress said, smiling. "Just try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

To be honest, I was shocked. She's never called me _her_ little Umbreon. Only little Umbreon.

"Yes, Mistress." I muttered, still shocked. "Sorry."

Riz and I walked towards the tables with the berries and gummies on it after Mistress floated away.

"Why did you take the fall like that?" Riz whispered to me, taking a few Pecha Berries and gummies. "I would've been perfectly fine if you just told her I was the one who slept in."

"It's okay, really." I whispered back, taking some Mago Berries. "You're new here and I wouldn't want you to take the fall on your first day. And besides, Mistress would never be mad with me." I grinned, proud of that.

"It seems the Mistress really favors you, huh?" Riz said, eating a Pecha Berry. I nodded, glad that she knew that.

"Are you happy about that?" I frowned at that. Of course I was happy about that... "Usually if a Master or Mistress favors one of their servants the rest would most likely get jealous, or sometimes the Mistress or Master will make you work harder than the others, are you really okay with that?"

I blinked, then snorted, taking another bite of my Mago Berry. "Of course I'm happy with that. And the others wouldn't get jealous. They're already happy enough to _be_ with Mistress. And besides, I'm only pushed harder because I'm stronger than them. And we're not servants."

"I wonder about that." Riz mumbled to herself, and I frowned. Of course we weren't servants! "Well, as long as you're happy." she said to me.

"Hey you two, guess what?" Kura said, walking from behind me. I jumped at the sudden noise, and almost hit Kura. I tried to ignore Riz's laughs, as I turned a light shade of red.

"What?" I asked Kura.

"Mistress Mew wants us to play a very special Mew Game with her!" Kura exclaimed.

My eyes widened. "Really?!" I squeaked. "Sweet! We haven't played a Mew Game in forever!"

"I know, right?!" Kura exclaimed. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what it is!"

We started talking about the Mew Games, and how much fun they were. At least, I talked about how much fun they were. Kura talked about how dangerous they were.

"A... Mew Game?" Riz asked, uncertainly, and we turned to her.

I chuckled. "I'd forgotten about how much you don't know about this life."

"A Mew Game is basically Mistress's idea of another training thing." Kura explained.

"They're really fun!" I exclaimed, happily. "Mistress said that I'm getting really good at it!"

"And you are, my little Umbreon." Mistress said from behind me.

I jumped and blushed again as Kura and Riz snickered. "Um, thank you Mistress. That means a lot coming from you."

Mistress grinned at me, and I grinned back. "Let the new Mew Game start!"

_**Kura's POV**_

Mew teleported us on top of a tall mountain over the ocean, and Jayden stumbled back. She got motion sickness before, so I'm not surprised that she was dizzy again. I looked at her, and I saw her eyes glaze over for a moment. She looked confused for a moment, then happy, then fight-ready, then...I think you get the point. It was like every second, she changed her emotion.

"AH! Why are we on top of a tall mountain over the OCEAN!?" Riz shouted, backing away from the edge.

"Calm down Riz," I grinned. "This is how most of her Mew Games start, we are suddenly teleported to a random and dangerous area."

"How right you are," Mew said. "And it's time Riz here gets use to my Mew Game, I want her to be at her peak when it's time to turn this world into my Dream Castle. I'll bet you're excited, aren't you Riz?

"U-uh... y-yes Mistress, very excited." Riz stuttered.

"Let's get this thing started!" Jayden exclaimed.

I refrained from laughing. Apparently, she forgot about her fear of heights.

"Hey, Nami." I whispered, then blinked, noticing that she wasn't there. "Wait, where's Kytio, Nami, and Oroku?" I asked,.

"They're doing a different Mew Game." Mew answered, and I nodded. "Now, you have to jump off the mountain, and into the ocean. There are wild Sharpedo in the water, so be careful. You ready?"

"I'm ready!" I exclaimed.

"I...I guess I am too." Riz sighed.

Jayden didn't say anything. She stared down the mountain, as if suddenly remembering her fear of heights.

"Y-yeah." she said, shakily. "I'm as ready as ever!"

I gave her a pointed looked, but didn't have enough time to say anything, because the mountain had suddenly disappeared and we were sent falling into the ocean.

We hit the water, and it hurt like heck! I faintly remembered Riz saying something about hitting the water could be as hard as hitting the concrete. It was a faint memory...I think we were humans.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt someone put their paw in mine. Riz had grabbed our paws, going into survival mode. "Stick together and swim to shore!" she shouted over the waves.

Jayden and I nodded, and we started swimming towards shore. Of course, things didn't always go as planned. I saw some kind of big wave and I knew that something HUGE was swimming towards us.

"What's that over there?" I said, indicating to the giant wave.

"Huh?" Jayden said, looking where I was looking.

Riz frowned, staring at the wave. Then, her eyes widened. "It's a GIANT GYARADOS!" she screamed, and pulled us in the direction of shore. "DON'T LET IT CATCH US!"

I tugged Jayden along, but she pulled us towards the Gyarados. "Sweet!" she exclaimed, happily. "I've never battled a Gyarados before!"

"Jayden, don't be crazy!" I shouted, trying to pull her away. "We need to get to shore now!"

Jayden had this gleam in her eye that I didn't like. "Too late," she said, letting go of my paw. "It's too close already. We could just battle it, then we could swim to shore! Shadow Ball!" she shot a Shadow Ball at the Gyarados, but it didn't do any damage.

"You need to go for it's mouth!" I shouted at Riz and Jayden. The mouth was the weakest part of a Gyarados. I shot a Flamethrower at the Gyarados's mouth just as it roared in anger.

It remained unhurt.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that all the Pokemon out here cannot be hurt?" Mew giggled. "You're only suppose to dodge them, not engage them, shame on you little Umbreon and Ninetales, at least the Zorua had the right idea to keep going."

Jayden and I gawked at her, shocked.

"Come on you two! Stop gawking like idiots and grab my paws!" Riz shouted, holding out her paws.  
I grabbed onto her right one and held out my other paw for Jayden to grab.

However, Jayden apparently hadn't heard, for she was still gawking in shock. "She's never said that to me before..." she mumbled to herself.

"Hurry up, Jayden! We need to get to shore!" I shouted, grabbing Jayden's paw, and yanking her forward.

"Right!" Jayden said, snapping out of her daze. She looked up at Mew. "Sorry, Mistress!"

"Right, apologize to Mistress but not to us." I grumbled to myself.

We swam to shore, with the Gyarados hot on our tails.

"Swim faster!" Riz shouted.

"I'm swimming as fast as I can!" I shouted back. "It's not like I'm a Water Type or anything!"

When we finally made it to shore, the Gyarados swam away. Riz and I turned to Jayden, who shook the water from her fur.

"What is up with you Jayden?" Riz demanded. "Why did you try to fight that Gyarados and then became all shocked and depressed when he Mistress teased you about it?"

"Yeah, you're suddenly making a big deal out of everything she does," I said. "I mean, yes, it is always our top priority to please her and everything but aren't you taking it a little too far?"

"Of course I'm not!" Jayden snapped. "She's our Mistress, we're supposed to do everything she says, and not disobey her! One mistake that Mistress notices, can cost us our lives! I believe that she is supposed to command us, and we follow, no arguments or anything. I trust her."

Riz and I exchanged looks. "I think it's something else..." I said.

Jayden took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. Every so often, I get this...this feeling. I...I don't really know how to explain it. But, I felt more powerful. More happy. I felt a stronger need to serve Mistress. I don't know what it was, but I wanted, no, _want_ it again. It made me...happier than I've ever felt.

"It's like you're being brainwashed..." I said, shocked at what she was feeling.

Jayden snorted. "Yeah, sure. Mistress would never do that to me. She's just sending me waves of happiness, to keep me, well, happy!"

Riz looked at me for a moment. "Uh... I'm not so sure if it is 'happiness', or at least not YOUR 'happiness'."

"It's almost like we're missing something..." I mumbled to myself. _Something tells me it's a bad idea to get on Jayden's bad side though._

Riz shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts. "Never mind, I don't know what I'm thinking, guess I'm still new to this whole Mistress thing since I just got captured yesterday."

"Yeah," I said after a moment. "I did turn against Mistress yesterday too, I guess the affect of those... 'waves of happiness' hadn't really come in yet." _Something is definitely wrong, but why am I just starting to see it now? Is it because of Riz's influence?_

Mew floated over, beaming at us. "Good job! Let's try another Mew game!"

**_Riz's POV_**

We were suddenly teleported to an active volcano with a tightrope across it.

"We're doing the tightrope again?" Jayden asked and Mew giggled.

"Yup, got a problem with that little Umbreon?"

"No, it's fine." she said quickly.

Kura looked at the tightrope and the lava below, "Walk on the tightrope over boiling lava… no sweat, right?"

I glared at her, "Speak for yourself! At least _you're_use to these kinds of things! Jayden! How do you walk across this without falling!?"

Jayden smiled and said, "Well when I first did this I had just evolved. I was scared at first, but… I don't know… when I crossed it I felt some kind of power that kept me comfortable enough to just cross it without fear."

Both of us looked at her, "What kind of power?" the blue-eyed Ninetales asked.

"It's hard to explain, it just sort of came and went, but I felt more powerful and calm."

I shook my head rapidly, "That kind of thing isn't natural!" _When you feel unusual power that's when you know your free will is slowly being sucked away._

Kura just grumbled at my loud voice and said, "Calm down! Why are you freaking out so much anyway?"

How could… "HOW COULD YOU _NOT _BE FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS!? WE'RE GOING OVER FREAKING LAVA!" okay, I know I'm overreacting but I just can't help it, something about this entire thing is seriously scaring me.

"Just relax, we can do it." Kura said in a cool voice and I glared at her.

"Don't talk to me like a child!"

"Well you're acting like one."

I saw Mistress shaking her head and said, "You need to calm down little Zorua."

"Yes, you need to calm down." Jayden repeated.

I lowered my ears, squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before I open them again and said, "I'm… I'm… I'm sorry about that, Mistress, Jayden, it's just I'm timid and I freak out easily, I guess." _That's odd, I shouldn't be freaking out this much, but… it's not the game itself or the volcano, but when Jayden mentioned that mysterious power it caused me to go on panic mode… something about that power… I… I don't want it._

Kura looked at me and I just noticed, "What?"

"Since when were you the scardy type? You're the mischievous type, not the scared one like Jayden."

"Hey! I am not the scared type!" I heard the Umbreon snap but ignored her.

"Let's just get this over with, I hate lava." I grumbled.

So the three fox Pokemon began walking on the thin tightrope. Kura was in the back due to her tails, so she wouldn't accidentally flick them in her friends' faces and cause them to lose their balance. Riz was in the middle and Jayden was in the front due to her experience.

"I feel like I'm going to fall." I grumbled, feeling very nervous with the boiling magma below.

"Just relax, Mistress won't let us die so easily." Kura said calmly from behind me. I was too scared to just turn around to face her, so I just spoke without looking back.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I don't really know, but I feel some kind of power that keeps me from falling or panicking." Kura answered.

"Y-you do?" I almost lost my balance for a second, now she's feeling it too? I felt my heart beating in my chest.

"Of course, don't you or Jayden feel it?"

I looked at the blue-ringed Umbreon ahead of me, "I feel it… it's peaceful, like the forest I sleep in."

"See, Jayden feels it too." I heard Kura said.

I just grumbled to myself, I don't care how they're so calm, what matters is getting to the other side… alive.

Suddenly I felt very fuzzy, like everything around me was going out of focus and yet I haven't fell off the tightrope. Looking ahead, I no longer saw Jayden but Mistress floating in front of me. That's odd… I think I can see right _through _Mistress like she's not really there, but why…?

_"Don't be scared little Zorua, just keep your eyes on me, you're doing fine."_her voice sounded like it was echoing a bit in the background.

"Wow… I feel so calm and a little drowsy." I didn't realize I said that out loud until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I knew you would feel it… just don't fall asleep."

I couldn't remember who else was here, but I just wanted to keep following the Mistress ahead of me, slowly. I knew I shouldn't keep following her, some parts of my mind was telling me to stop, but I couldn't… I just wanted… to keep feeling safe and happy. Eventually I felt something rough under my paw and looked down to see I was on rocks, I blinked as the happy, calm hypnotic feeling suddenly went away and I looked back.

I was shocked to see we had already walked across the mouth of the volcano on the tightrope.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Kura asked me.

I shook my head, eyes still wide, "But… but… how did we already cross the volcano so fast?"

Jayden gave me a funny look, "Don't you remember? We _just_finished crossing it."

Mistress then giggled and said, "Allow me to explain my little Umbreon, you see I had to put the little Zorua under a light hypnosis to keep her calm. She was so panicky that, somehow, her body was rejecting my energy to help her cross the volcano, so I had to calm her down under hypnosis."

"Ohhh, that makes sense." Jayden nodded, but this news had me horrified.

Mew… hypnotized me… did that mean…

"You… hypnotized me?" she invaded my mind!

She giggled, "Oh don't look so worried, just don't panic next time and I won't have to do that."

"It's okay Riz, if Mistress had to hypnotized you, I mean it's not like she'll do anything bad to you." Jayden said simply.

"My little Umbreon here has the right idea, I wouldn't do anything bad to you at all, only help you." Mistress smiled as she petted Jayden, who beamed.

I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous loyalty with the Mistress.

"Well that's it for today, I've still got a lot of preparations before we turn this world into my Dream Castle." Mistress suddenly spoke up.

I couldn't help but feel ashamed of this. _But isn't that wrong? What would happen to everyone else on the planet?_

Of course I wouldn't dare to voice this as I'm sure it would only land me in trouble.

"We had a lot of fun with you Mistress, but what are we suppose to do while we wait?" the blue-eyed Ninetales asked.

"Well, I guess you three could go cause some mischief to some humans. I'll take you to Viridian City, the rest is up to you." Mew winked as she teleported us again. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

_**Jayden's POV**_

I stumbled forward, and fell on my face. I got up before Kura and Riz noticed, but my head was still spinning, just like the last 2 times I had been teleported.

"Jayden, are you alright?" Kura asked.

I frowned. _Jayden...who's Jayden? Jayden...huh...it sounds familiar..._

"Jayden?" Riz said.

_Oh, I think I'm Jayden._

"Yeah, I'm...I'm..." I heard a little voice in my head. It's not the first time, but it still surprised me. _Girl...prank...now..._ it said. "I'm going to play a prank on that girl!"

Kura and Riz turned to find a teen girl walk by. Luckily, were were hidden by the bushes, so she didn't notice us.

"Maybe we should just scare someone and not physically hurt anyone, got it Jayden?" Riz said to me.

I pouted. "Way to take all the fun out of it."

Kura and Riz looked at me.

"You're just joking...right Jayden?" Kura asked, nervously.

I blinked. "Um...yeah...just joking." I said, and grinned.

I walked ahead, while Kura and Riz talked.

_**Kura's POV**_

As Jayden was walking ahead, Riz and I talked.

"I'm getting worried about Jayden, she's becoming more... cruel and violent nowadays." I said, nervously.

"Oh really?" Riz said, giving me a pointed look. "What about you?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I think I recall there was a time you were pretty cruel too." Riz said.

"I have?" I frowned. "I don't remember acting like that..."

"I think Jayden is starting to become twisted, just like..." Riz trailed off.

"Just like who?" I asked.

Riz frowned and bit her lip, as if thinking of something important.

"Is something wrong Riz?" I asked.

"Jayden..." Riz whispered. "I think she's becoming more twisted due to Mistress's power, but that's just me."

I stared at her. I hated to admit it, but it made a lot of sense. "... I think... you're right."

"Eh?" Riz said. "You agree with me?"

"I can't help but notice..." I sighed. "Ever since you broke me from Mistress's Master Ball and she recaptured me I'm starting to see Jayden in a new light."

Jayden looked back. "Hey! Hurry up! That human's going in the Pokemon Center!"

The teen girl walked into the Pokemon Center and Jayden sighed. "Great...we missed her."

A few seconds later, a teen boy walked out of the PC, holding a Pokeball.

Jayden grinned. "Let's get this guy instead!"

"I remember this one scary movie we once watched..." Riz grinned. "Let's wait until midnight and use special effects to create a thick fog and I can use my Illusion ability to look like a scary undead monster."

"That... sounds great and all but what are we going to use for a fog?" I asked.  
"Well you have Fire," Riz said. "But if we could get some water we could create steam and use a red light to make the fog blood red and scarier."

Jayden nodded eagerly. "And one of us could jump out and scare him! I could do it! I'm mostly black so I could hide in the shadows! "

"It... It could work." I reluctantly admitted.

"Great! Let's get started!" Jayden grinned.

Later, that night, it was dark, the young boy was alone so he went to the cabin to rest, that's we put out plan into action.

"Alright, you go the water Jayden?" Riz said.

Jayden nodded, pushing the water forward.

"I got the red light and the fire." I said.

"Okay, let's do this." Riz said.

_**Jayden's POV**_

I poured out the buckets of water, while Kura used her Flamethrower to evaporate them and turn them into thick steam like a fog. Kura quickly turned on the red spotlight to make the steam blood red and seep into the cabin.

The boy walked out of the cabin, holding a Pokeball. "Huh? What's with all this mist and why is it red?"  
Riz turn into a 'cute' Tails Doll, and I had to refrain from shivering. I didn't want Kura and Riz to think I'm still scared of it.

"Alright Jayden," Riz said. "Can you do the voice for me? Make sure it sounds innocent at first until I start to 'eat' the boy."

I grinned maliciously. "Oh, I'll do that alright."

"I swear, if this is a prank!" the boy said.

"Come play with me..." I said in a lost voice.

The boy spun around. "Who's there! Come out or I'm coming in!"

"I'm... lonely... come play with me..." I said, grinning to myself.

"Pikachu! Come on out!" the boy said, throwing out his Pokeball.

"Chu! Pika, pikachu!(I'm ready Nick!)" the Pikachu said. "Pikachu? Pika, chu, chu? (What is this? Some kind of floating fox toy?)"

"There's something strange about it." the boy, Nick apparently, said.

Riz moved closer to them and her face began to warp. Her eyes turned red, and she begin to smile very widely showing sharp and bloody teeth.

This time, I did shiver. Fortunately, Kura didn't notice.

"What is this thing?" Nick said, backing up. "I wonder if Pokemon attacks will work on? But I can't just send out Pikachu carelessly... Pikachu, use Reflect, I want to be cautious around this thing."

Pikachu put up a blue energy-like shield.

"Don't be like that..." I said. "I only want to PLAY!" I shouted the last word, causing Kura to jump.

I quietly snickered, and Kura whacked the back of my head with her tails, causing me to fall over.

"Pika! Pika, pikachu!(Come out and fight like a real Pokemon!)" Pikachu shouted.

"Who said...I was a real Pokemon?" I said, evilly. "Heh... Heh, heh... HahahahahaHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't get too reckless, Pikachu." Nick said. "Use Thunderbolt on it."

"PIKACHU! (TAKE THIS!)" Pikachu said.

Riz easily dodged the incoming Thunderbolt.

"Oh...yes...don't be too reckless, Pikachu..." I said, creepily. "...I just might have to attack back! Heh heh...hahaha!"

Kura shivered and whispered to me, "Okay, now you're creeping ME out."

I grinned maliciously at her.

"Pikachu, I want you to use Flash to clear up this fog." Nick said.

"Pika, pika! (Okay, Nick!)" Pikachu said.

A bright Flash covered the area, clearing up the fog, and it temporarily blinded me.

Riz looks around and began to 'float' away, but I wanted to finish our prank. Just because the fog was gone, doesn't mean I didn't want to finish the prank!

"Just because you cleared the fog, doesn't mean that you can still see us..." I said.

"The fog is gone!" Nick shouted. "Come out now! The joke's over!"

I have a creepy laugh. "Oh...this was never a joke to start with..."

Nick gulped. "Okay, Pikachu? I think the voice is from over there." he pointed somewhere. "Use Thunderbolt."

"Pikachu! (Okay!)" Pikachu said and shot a Thunderbolt towards me.

I didn't notice it until the last minute, and got hit. "Ow..." I mumbled, stumbling out of my hiding spot.

"Oh, wow!" Nick said, shocked. "A Shiny Umbreon! Let's catch it! Pikachu, use Thunder!"

I got hit with Thunder, not expecting. I hit a tree, and fell to the ground. Oh, how Mistress would be disappointed if she found out about this!

I opened my eyes and saw a Master Ball fly towards me.

_**Riz's POV**_

I was shocked when that boy discovered Jayden, why did she keep going with the prank? I wanted to stop it when he was getting suspicious, but no! That Umbreon had to be a moron and kept going!

The Master Ball hit her, where did that boy even get a Master Ball? But it did nothing. At first, I was shocked, but then I realized it's because Jayden is already a captured Pokemon, of course she couldn't get caught by another.

"Why didn't that work? Wait… you belong to somebody, don't you?" Nick looked at the blue-ringed Umbreon, who hissed at him irritably for trying to capture her and take her away from Mistress.

I, still in my Tails Doll illusion, knew I better do something fast before Jayden really hurts the boy and his Pikachu.

I turned to Kura, who is still in hiding but just as shocked as I was with Jayden's sudden behavior.

"I'm going to go bail her out of the trouble she put herself in." I sighed as she nodded.

So I walked… 'floated' up to the boy and he looked at me in shock, "You…"

I let go of my illusion and his eyes went wide in surprise when he saw my true form.

"What's this? A shiny Zorua too!?"

I quickly did a weak Faint Attack, disappearing and reappearing right behind him and knocking him out after the attack on his head.

Pikachu jumped, "Why'd you do that!?"

"Relax little electric rodent, he's fine, just sleeping." I grumbled.

Pikachu nodded and sighed, "Please don't be so hard on him, he just started his journey a month ago, he was just shocked to see two different colored Pokemon."

"It's fine, I understand. Now let's go Jayden, you've caused enough troubles here." I said to the blue-ringed Umbreon.

Jayden hissed at the human boy, obviously still angered that he tried to capture her, "But he must pay! He tried to take me away from Mistress!"

"That's enough Jayden, let's go!" I snapped getting irritated at her behavior lately and snapped her tail, she yipped in shock as I dragged her out, though she's bigger than me I was strong enough to get her out, Kura quickly followed.

"Let me go already! Your teeth hurts!" Jayden snapped at me and I finally let her go when I felt it was safe enough.

"I'm sorry, but if you hadn't continued that little prank than you wouldn't have been in that situation." Kura spoke before I could, still spitting out all that fur.

"Well sorry for wanting to have fun like Mistress wanted." Jayden grumbled.

I shook my head, "I know Mistress is important, but you're taking this way too far."

Kura nodded in agreement, "It's as if you're becoming more irritable around humans, like you actually want to hurt or kill them instead of just harmlessly playing a little prank."

"They deserve it for what they did to Mistress." Jayden grumbled.

"What did they…?" _'Mew use to love this world too, that is until that incident…'_ I shook my head… that's what Mewtwo-sensei has been telling me but what did happen to Mistress?

"Jayden, we were once humans too you know." I said quietly but she still heard me.

Jayden just snorted as if I said something ridiculous, "That's stupid, we've been Pokemon our entire life, Mistress hatched and cared for us."

"Uh? But didn't she had to capture us?" Kura was confused, and so was I, where did she get that logic?

"Capture… oh yeah, she did… I think." Jayden's starting to forget, this isn't a good sign.

"But we were humans! How could you forget that?"

"Ha! You're just trying to pull my tail and I suppose we had human moms and dads too?" she laughed.

Kura nodded, "Yes we did, how could you forget about them too?"

"You're starting to worry us Jayden." I said quietly.

Jayden's eyes widened and she said, "But… that…" suddenly she ran away without warning.

I was shocked by this and quickly shouted after her, "JAYDEN! TRY TO REMEMBER WHEN WE FIRST MET!" I don't know if she heard me, but I hope she would remember who she was before Mistress… Mew, captured us.

_**Kura's POV**_

"Is something wrong Kura? You've been looking at me kind of funny." Riz said, once noticing me looking at her.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing, just..." I hesitated, and Riz gave an encouraging nod. "Ever since you were captured I'm starting to wonder if being with Mistress is really a good thing? Look at what's happening to Jayden and... there was this legend Kytio once told us about..."

"Legend?" Riz questioned.

"It speaks of a Zorua who was in so much pain and rage that its dark blood reached a boiling point, turning the Zorua into a Shadow Pokemon, a powerful one."

"I think..." Riz frowned, as if trying to remember something. "Someone once told me about that too, but I don't think that's true, I mean how could a Zorua turn into a Shadow Mew?"

I looked at her, shocked. "Shadow Mew? I didn't mention a Mew."

Riz chuckled nervously. "Sorry, probably thinking about Mistress and got her mixed in there. Don't worry, I highly doubt something like that is true... right?"

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Whatever, but let's just go find Jayden before she gets into more trouble."

_**Jayden's POV**_

I kept running until I was sure that Kura and Riz hadn't followed me. I flopped on the ground, breathless from all the running I had just done. "How...how did we meet?" I questioned myself. "We...we were Pokemon at the time...right? Ugh! Of course I'm right! I've been with my Mistress my entire life! Kura and Riz are probably just pulling a prank on me for almost getting captured my that human male."

I continued walking around the woods until I found a little girl on a swing.

"Perfect," I grinned, and hid in some bushes. "Hey! Little girl! Come out!"

The little girl fell off the swing, and I refrained from laughing. "D-daddy?" the little girl said, tears streaming down her face. "I-is that you?"

I paused, not knowing what to do. I do, however, can't stand crying kids. I sighed and walked out of the bushes and in front of the little girl.

She immediately stopped crying. "Um-Umbreon?" she reached her hand out towards me. "You're pretty."

I stared at her. She wanted to pet me? I couldn't let her do that! What would Mistress say?! But...deep down...I knew what I had to do...

I closed my eyes and pushed my head into her hand. As soon as I did that...I felt...some kinda spark. The good kind, not like the Kytio-accidentally-Thunderbolts-you kinda spark. A spark...as if remembering an old memory.

My eyes widened and I felt a memory wash over me...

"_Guess what, Mommy!" I had shouted, running to my mom._

"_What, JayJay?" my mom had asked, smiling._

"_I made 2 new friends!" I said, holding up 2 fingers. "They live next door!"_

"_Really?" Mom smiled, ruffling my short hair. "What are their names?"_

"_Riz and Kura!" I grinned, smiling proudly. "They want to be Pokemon trainers, just like me!"_

_Mom gave a nervous smile. "Really now? But, wouldn't you rather stay here and spend time with your mommy instead of playing with Pokemon all day?"_

_I frowned, not knowing what to say. "Um...I love you Mommy...and I'll always stay with you! Even for all the Pokemon in the world, I'd stay with you! Well...except for maybe an Umbreon. I loooooove Umbreons!"_

_Mom smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you, JayJay." she whispered._

_I smiled back. JayJay...only my Mommy can call me that. No one else can. It's against the rules. "I love you too, Mommy."_

I was brought back to the present when I felt the little girl start petting me. "I like you." she giggled.

I blinked. That memory...was it real? Was it just some fake memory planted in my brain from touching a human? Did humans have some sort of disease and I just caught it from touching one? Does it only affect females?

"Emily!" a man suddenly shouted from a house behind the girl, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Where are you? It's time to come back in!"

"Okay, Daddy!" the little girl, Emily, said back. Then, she turned to me, a hopeful look on her face. "Little Umbreon? Do you want to come home with me?"

I stared at her. _She...she wants to take me home? Away from Kytio, Nami, and Oroku? Away from Kura and Riz? But more importantly, away from Mistress?_

"Pleeeeeeaaaase?" Emily pleaded, her hands crossed together in a hopeful way.

I closed my eyes, avoiding her shining eyes, and ran away, back into the forest. As I ran, tears fell from my eyes. I stopped running and looked at myself in a puddle

_What is happening to me?_

_**Kura's POV**_

"That was... unexpected." Riz said, slowly, as if not knowing what to think.

I give a small nod, also not knowing what to think. "I'm just glad Jayden didn't attack the girl, but I wonder what she was thinking?" _What _was_ she thinking? She pet a human...I thought she disliked humans!_

"Come on," Riz said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Let's go catch up with her."

I ran ahead, but when I noticed that Riz hadn't followed me, I walked back. My eyes widened when I saw Riz walk up to the little girl.

"Oh my..." the little girl said, reaching out to pet Riz. "A Zorua! You're so cute."

"Thank you for showing Jayden that humans are not such bad creatures," Riz said in Poketalk, pushing her head into the girl's hand. "I should know, we use to be one."

I looked down and winced at the memory.

A man suddenly walked out of the house and noticed the girl petting Riz. "What are you doing out here? Don't pet that Zorua, it's a wild Pokemon!"

"Sorry Daddy," the girl said, moving her hand away from Riz. "But it's just... this Zorua looked like it wants to thank me or something."

"Come on," the man said, picking the girl up. "Let's go."

"I'm glad..." Riz muttered to herself, but I still heard her. "Maybe Jayden's not all gone yet." then, she hurried off towards me.

My eyes widened. I had to move before she noticed me spying on her! I quickly ran ahead, hoping that Riz hadn't noticed me.

_**Jayden's POV**_

I bit my lip, shocked with myself. "What...did I just do?" I whispered. "I let a human pet me...a little girl...she pet me. Ugh, I hate crying! Why must it be used against me!"

"Jayden?" I heard Kura's voice call. "Jayden, are you here?"

I froze. "What...what if they saw me...?" I whispered. "...nah. They were probably too far away."

Kura ran up to me, a confused look on her face. "Jayden, hey," she said to me. "I saw what happen back there, what were you thinking?"

I froze again. "I...don't know what you're talking about." I said, trying to deny that ever happened.

Riz suddenly ran up next to Kura. "Don't play dumb!" she exclaimed. "We saw that girl petting you. And it looked like you liked it."

"You...you must be seeing things!" I spluttered. "There's NO way I would let a human pet me! I have more pride than that! I-"

"Let that little girl pet you." Kura said, cutting me off.  
"Ugh!" I exclaimed, walking forward. "No, I didn't!"

"Alright, Jayden, let's play a little game." Riz said, narrowing her eyes. "I want you to walk up to a human and stay there for two minutes, you don't move from that spot, you don't attack or act aggressive in anyway, got it?"

I snorted. "Sounds boring."

"Sounds like you're scared." Kura said, in an annoying sing-song voice.

"I am NOT scared." I declared, glaring at Kura.

"Alright then, prove it." Kura smirked. "Look, there's a human right there."

She pointed to a woman with blond hair and blue eyes walking out of the Pokemon Center.

I frowned. "She...she looks familiar..." _Where do I know her from? Why does she look so familiar?_

Kura nudged me forward, and I shyly walked up to the woman.

_What is with me today?_ I thought. _Shyly? Since when have I been shy?_

"Hello, little one." the woman said, once noticing me. "Are you lost?" I stared up at her, not knowing what to say.

_Why does she look so familiar?_

The woman smiled, and reached in her basket she was holding. I stared as she pulled a Mago Berry out of her basket. "Here you go." she placed the Mago Berry in front of me, smiling the entire time.

I looked at the berry in front of me, then back at the woman.

_Why is she being so nice to me? I thought humans hated Pokemon like me..._

The woman chuckled. "Go on, it's not like I poisoned it or anything. I just bought them."

I looked at her a second longer, then bit into the berry. I held back a smile. I loved Mago Berries.

The woman then sighed and sat on the bench. "You know, I have a daughter." she said, quietly. I looked up at her. "Her name is Jayden. She disappeared a few months ago, and I'm so worried. I think I was too protective of her."

I blinked.

_Her name was Jayden too?_

I hated to admit, but this got me kinda interested. I hopped up on the bench next to her, though keeping my distance.

The woman chuckled and placed her hand on my head, rubbing behind my ears.

I tensed at first. It's like an alarm went off in my head.

_Touching! A human's touching me! Run away now!_

But...I felt myself lean into her touch. It actually felt...relaxing.

_What is with me today?_

_**Kura's POV**_

I stared at the woman. She...she looks so familiar. Why...oh! Right!

"That's Jayden's mother," I said, speaking slowly. "How could she not recognize her?"

Riz frowned. "It's because she lost her humanity and her memory," she said, causing me to stare at her. _How does she know this?_ "But I'm hoping this would bring it back."

I bit my lip. "...shouldn't we tell Mew about that?"

"No, I think Mew is the one who's erasing her memories." Riz said, not looking me in the eyes.

My jaw dropped. Why on Earth would Riz think _that_!

"...really?" I said after hesitation. "W-why?"

"Shh!" she hissed, not answering me. "I want to watch this."

We both turned back to Jayden and her mother.

_**Jayden's POV**_

_What...what am I feeling? I feel...at peace..._

The woman scratched underneath my chin, and slowly relaxed into the touch.  
_Is this okay? What would Mistress do if she found out? What are Kura and Riz thinking?_

I felt something in my throat. It was like a scratchy growl...it tickled my throat.  
"Aww, you're purring." the woman smiled.  
_Purring? That's what this is called? Is it good?_

The woman was smiling as I 'purred', so it must me good...right?

_**Kura's POV**_

"Aww," I cooed, hearing Jayden purr. "That's so cute, but Riz, tell me why you think Mew is behind Jayden's memory loss?"

"Haven't you realized it yet?" Riz said quietly. She looked around, as if expecting someone to jump out. "Mew has been inserting her powers into us and making us forget who we once were."

"... I have been wondering about Mew lately," I said, biting my lip. "But is it really that bad?"

"You kind of remind me of my daughter..." I heard the woman say before Riz could answer.

Riz and I looked at each other, then looked back at Jayden.

_**Jayden's POV**_

I looked up.

_Was she talking about that girl named Jayden? How do _I _remind her of her daughter? I'm a Pokemon! And I'm almost positive that this other Jayden is a human too._

"I already told you about her." the woman smiled sadly. "She was kind, she loved Pokemon, when she was young, she pretended to _be_ a Pokemon. Her friends, Kura and Riz, they were the troublesome trio."

My eyes widened.

_That...that can't be a coincidence._

I blinked and I felt a memory wash over me, like what happened with me when the other female human pet me...

"_C'mon Rizzy!" I shouted, using Riz's nickname. "Hurry up!"  
_

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Riz shouted back, running up from behind me. "You need to tell Kura to hurry up! And don't call me Rizzy...JayJay." she smirked as she said my nickname I only let Mom use.  
_

_"Don't call me that!" I pouted, then looked behind me, trying to ignore Riz's snickers. "Kura! Hurry up!"  
_

_"I'm the one holding the picnic basket!" Kura shouted, trying to keep the picnic basket steady.  
_

_I ran until I reached a lake."I got here first!" I shouted, happily. I was usually never first for anything because I was the youngest. I did a little happy-dance, causing Riz to laugh._

_I turned around, blushing. I didn't know Riz was there! I wouldn't have done it if I had know Riz was standing right behind me!_

"_Oh, be quiet." I said, stomping my foot on the ground._

_That just made Riz laugh harder._

_Kura ran up and placed the picnic basket on ground._

"_What's so funny?" she asked, curiously._

"_Nothing!" I said, quickly. I faced the lake, trying to ignore the curious expression on Kura's face. "The lake is so pretty." I said, hoping to change the subject.  
_

_Kura and Riz looked at the lake too and smiled._

_The lake was sparkling in the daylight, and Pokemon jumped in and out of the lake, happily.  
_

_"You're right-" Kura said, softly._

"_For a change." Riz interrupted, grinning, causing me to glare at her.  
_

_"It is pretty." Kura finished, as if Riz didn't say anything.  
_

_"I just wanna stay here forever!" I exclaimed, twirling around. "It's so pretty!"  
_

_"What happens when it rains?" Kura asked.  
_

_"What will you eat?" Riz added.  
_

_I frowned. I hadn't thought of that..."Um..." I said, then I got a really smart idea! "I know! I'll bring my umbrella! And, and Mommy can bring me food everyday!"  
_

_"Can I stay too?!" Riz exclaimed, happily.  
_

_"Everyone can stay!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down happily. "And...and I'll have a party! I'll invite my brothers, my mommy and daddy, you guys, and all the Pokemon in the world!"_

I blinked. _Another one...was it real? Was is that disease I thought of earlier? Is it really a disease? _

_**Kura's POV**_

Riz and I looked at Jayden as her eyes glazed over. When she snapped out of it, Riz and I looked at each other.

"Oh, I think she's finally remembering something." Riz said.

"Yeah, I've noticed the look on her face," I said, looking at Jayden. She seemed almost... "But she seems almost...scared."

Riz nodded, and also looked at Jayden. "She's probably too scared to admit it to herself that maybe her 'Mistress' was wrong."

I nodded in understanding. "I wonder what her memory was about."

Riz frowned. "I dunno...I just hope's it about when we were human's."

"Why?"

Riz gave me a look that clearly said, _Seriously?_ She sighed. "I hope that it's about us as humans because...I just want some of her memory to come back. I don't want Jayden to be under Mew's control forever."

"Me neither, Riz," I said, closing my eyes. "Me neither."

_**Jayden's POV**_

_What...what am I thinking?! Hold on...has it been 2 minutes yet?_

The woman sighed, sadly, interrupting my thoughts. "...I just miss her so much." she said, her voice cracking. "I think I've gone mad. I mean, I'm talking to Pokemon, for crying out loud! I feel so...alone." a lone tear fell from her eye, and she closed her eyes.

I bit my lip, not knowing what to do.

_I...I need to get out of here._

I looked at the woman, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut, wondering...what should I do...

After a few moments, I opened my eyes, and the woman wiped her eyes and gave a watery smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I only came here to get some food, not to cry."

I squeezed my eyes shut, and nudged her hand, softly. The woman place her hand my head, and gave a soft smile.

I snapped my eyes open and stared at her. As she touched my head, I felt a...a connection of some sort. My memory became clearer. I could see things easier. I felt...at peace. But, it all left as the woman took her hand off my head. "Be safe." she muttered to me, then got off of the bench and walked towards Route 2.

I blinked, wondering exactly when that connection was. But, if that woman left...and she was the cause of it...then I would have to follow her and find out what it is!

I hopped off the bench and started following her.

_I hope Riz and Kura have already left..._

When the woman finally noticed me following me, she stopped and chuckled. "I would take you in, little one, but I already have enough Pokemon."

_She thinks I want to go home with her? Blech. Living with a human, gross, even if it's this human._

I just needed her to touch me one more time. I needed to feel that connection again. _So, if I can't talk regularly, then I'll probably need to speak in PokeTalk. _"Um...Umbreon... BREON!"

The woman gave a soft smile and pet me on the head. "Trust me, I would if I could. But, I can't. I'm sorry." She took her hand off my head, and hurried down Route 2.

I blinked. It happened again...and it left again.

_Maybe it only happens when she touches me? Hold on...why do I care about this so much? This...this connection, it doesn't matter at all! Only Mistress matters! Not these mixed up feelings I have! ….right? _

I squeezed my eyes and ran in the opposite direction, tears falling down my cheeks. _Why am I crying! What is it with all these emotions?! These shouldn't matter! What...is wrong with me?_

_**Riz's POV**_

Kura and I stopped in front of Jayden before she could go any further.

"Jayden… are you okay?" Kura asked in concern for our friend.

Jayden gave us a look and said, "Of course, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"So how was your little reunion with your mom?" I asked her knowing who that woman really was.

Jayden was shocked when I said this, "My… mom? You're telling me that human lady was my mother?"

"Of course she is, me and Kura remember her, it may be fuzzy but the memory is still there, surely you of all Pokemon should've recognized her?" maybe this will bring back the old Jayden we knew and loved.

Jayden shook her head stubbornly, "Are you crazy? That lady is a human! A HUMAN! I'm a Pokemon, there's no way she could ever be my mom!"

This scared me, it was worse than I thought.

Kura spoke up this time, "Of course she's human, you were once human too you know!"

Then a thought struck me as I quickly asked Jayden this question, "Jayden, do you remember anything at all before you met Mew?"

Jayden gave me a glare, "You're supposed to call her Mistress! And how could I? Mistress had hatched and raised me since I was just an egg!"

I knew it, Mew had erased her memory to the point she no longer remembers her own humanity, Kura however was shocked about this and I don't blame her.

"Jayden… that's… do you know how ridiculous you sound right now? Mew can't hatch eggs, because they are known to be genderless even though we've dubbed her as female!"

"I didn't say she bred me, just hatched me, get your facts straight Kura." Jayden sighed.

I shook my head and walked up to the brainwashed Umbreon, "Jayden, look me in the eyes and tell me that you were raised as a Pokemon by Mistress your entire life!"

I was hoping she would remember, something would strike a core in her soul, but when she looked in my eyes she gave me an unwanted answer, "I was raised as a Pokemon by Mistress my entire life."

It's as if time had stopped when she spoke this, she sounded so sure like saying 'the sky is blue'.

'_Mew will continue to erase your memory until it's been so twisted to the core you no longer remember who you once were, just a slave Pokemon to the one who enslaved you.'_

'_They're not acting like they should be, it's as if they've became strangers yet they still know you. Their memories are twisted; they only remember being raised with you beside their beloved 'Mistress.'_

'_Mewtwo-sensei, is there any way to save them from Mew's brainwashing? They're my friends, they don't deserve to be a slave to anyone.'_

'_There is a way but it requires a stronger psychic energy than Mew, even though I'm her clone even I don't have that much power, it's nearly impossible. But if anyone can do it, I know you can little Zorua.'_

'_How will I know if I can remember? How do I know if my memories aren't the false one someone else gave me? There's no way of knowing… you can only pray and hope you make the right choice.'_

'_Even if your friend doesn't remember everything, Mew isn't cruel enough to make them turn against you if you're by her side. They will remember you're their friend, they just won't remember when, how or where.'_

All these thoughts were pounding against my head that it hurts. I put a paw on my head and groaned.

"Are you okay Riz?" I heard Jayden asked me in concern.

I then smacked her head, "You're a stubborn idiot Jayden! But what do you care? All you care about is pleasing the Mistress." then I let out a sigh, knowing arguing with her at this point was useless, "Let's just go home, it's almost dinner time."

"Great! I've wanted to mix the spicy berries with the sweet ones!" Kura smirked mischievously.

"Huh? What? Why did you hit me? And hey! Kura! Don't you dare mix those yucky spicy berries with my sweet ones! KURA!" Jayden chased after the blue-eyed Ninetales laughing.

I know they seem carefree, but we're all being brainwashed, Jayden already forgotten her humanity, but when she looked me in the eyes I have notice, it was very dim, but I did see a glimmer of doubt in her yellow eyes. I think her connection with her real mom didn't completely fade away yet and she seem to have remembered something, maybe someday, we can escape and bring back our true memories together.

* * *

**Hey guys and gals!**

**Sorry it took so long!**

_**DarkFoxKit**_** and I really hope you review!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favs!**

**Reviews feed our egos. If out egos aren't fed, they will eat us. Do you really want us to be eaten?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jayden's POV**_

Once we were ready, Kura, Riz, and I jumped through the portal that Mistress set up for us in the forest. She said that we could come back home whenever. I thought now would be a good time, seeing as we were starving. Or, at least I was.

After we had some berries and gummies (Kura _did_ switch the spicy and sweet berries!), Kura walked to her volcano room, while Riz and I walked back to the forest. It had been a long day and we felt tired.

"I had a lot of fun in the human world today!" I chirped, happily, finding a comfortable spot on the ground. "Although..." I hesitated, and Riz looked over at me curiously. "That human lady seemed _way_ to familiar for some reason..."

Riz rolled her eyes, making me blink in confusion. "I'm sure she does Jayden, now let's get some sleep before Mew gets mad that we slept in for breakfast again."

My eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that!" I looked around the forest, expecting Mistress to come out and reprimand us, then plopped on the ground, trying to fall asleep.

"I was just joking you know," Riz said, and I could practically _hear_ her roll her eyes. "Don't take this way too seriously." I heard her lie down after a while, she was asleep.

I sighed and opened my eyes. I wish I could fall asleep that fast. So many thoughts and doubts were running through my head, making it hard to relax and fall asleep. I stared at my friend. That dream I had last night...was it true? Or was it all just a dream?

I sighed again, then rested on my paws. Soon, I was asleep. But, it wasn't a peaceful sleep...

_I looked around where I was standing. It was all dark and I felt scared instead of comfort. All around there were hungry growls, and for some reason, I felt that they were aimed at me._

_I backed up slowly."M-Mistress?" I stuttered. "A-are you there? Riz? Kura?"_

_There were more growls, this time more vicious, and I backed away farther until I hit a tree. I nearly screamed as a bush rustled from in front of me. However, to my surprise, it was Riz who walked out of the bush, not a crazy lunatic Pokemon._

"_Riz!" I exclaimed in relief. "Thank goodness! I'm not alone! Where's Mistress?" _

_Riz snarled and I stared at her. Why was she acting like this? And...her eyes...what's wrong with her eyes? Instead of her usual red eyes, they were pitch black.. Like shadows._

"_R-Riz?" I whimpered, flattening my ears against my head. "I-is that you?"_

_Riz growled. "Not anymore." she hissed. "Attack." _

_As soon as she said that one word, there were howls. Lots and lots of howls. Out of the bushes and shadows came tons of Pokemon. All of them were these dog things with horns coming out of its head._

_I scrambled back against the tree. "W-what the heck?!" I cried. "W-what are these things! Devil dogs? Hellhounds?"_

"_Now," Riz snarled. "You shall die! ATTACK!"_

_All the Hellhounds and Riz jumped towards me and I screamed._

"AHHH!" I snapped my head up, breathing hard. My eyes darted around the forest, wondering if that was all a dream.

"Jayden?" I heard Riz say, tiredly. "What's wrong?"

I slowly faced her then scrambled back. It was Riz! Just like in my dream! She's going to attack!

"Jayden! Wait! What's the matter!" I heard Riz shout after me, but I knew she didn't care. Just like in my dream, she probably wants to kill me!

"Don't kill me!" I pleaded, still running away. "I'm sorry for whatever, just don't kill me!"

"Why would you think I would kill you?!" was the last thing I heard before all was black. But as soon as I saw black, I saw white. Well, not exactly _white_. It was too dark to be white. It was more like...a pasty grey to say the least.

I stumbled and crashed to the ground, and groaned, holding my head. "OW!" I grumbled to myself and stood up, only to find everything slightly taller than before. "What the heck..." I mumbled, looking around. "Why is everything so much...taller?"

I looked at my paws and jumped in surprise. They weren't black anymore! They were silvery white! Just like...like when I was an Eevee... I slowly looked at myself, expecting the worse and I screamed. "AHH! I'M AN EEVEE AGAIN! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIB-OW!"

I hit the ground again, as something fell on top of me.

"Ouch," the thing on top of me muttered, then got off of me.

"Ouch?" I scoffed, getting up. "_You're_ the one that fell on _me_."

"Jayden?" the Pokemon said, and I turned to face her.

The second I saw who it was, I scrambled back in fear. It was Riz! She-she was here to kill me!

"Woah, woah, woah, woah." Riz said, stopping me for a moment. "I'm not here to hurt you! And...wait...y-you're an Eevee again? What gives? Is this another Mew game?"

I scoffed and momentarily forgot that she was out to get me. "Of course it's not a Mew game!" I exclaimed. "If it was, Mistress would of told me! Mistress tells me _everything_!"

"Could you please forget about Mew for one minute?!" Riz snapped. "Look around!"

For the first time since I arrived in this creepy place, I looked at the scenery. The sky was an unusual, creepy, blood red. The grass was thick, jagged, and a dark gray color. The trees were bare and scary. It was like we were in Hell.

"This place spells ominous and sinister..." Riz said, looking at me. "I don't think we're in our peaceful forest anymore Jayden."

Before I could say anything, there was howl in the distance. I whipped around and subconsciously moved closer to Riz. "I-I dunno...w-why the heck would Mistress make a place so, so creepy?"

"Um, Jayden," Riz said, and I turned to her. "Somehow I don't think Mistress is the one behind this. She's a playful Psychic type, this looks more like a scary Dark or Ghost type place to me." then we suddenly saw a shadow move and we jumped back. "Okay, I know we're not the only ones here."

I shot Riz a suspicious look at the first thing she said. "You said scary Dark..." I said slowly, wondering if this was the right thing to say. "I'd consider you a scary Dark...is this all a prank?"

Riz glared and hissed at me, causing me to yip and back away. "I don't know what your problem with me is Jayden," she hissed. "But if we don't find a way out of here I'll show you a scary Dark."

I whimpered. "Alright, alright...I'm sorry...j-just a dream...that's it..."

Riz blinked and looked curiously at me. "You had another dream?" she asked. "Tell me...what was this one about?" the bushes next to us rustled. "...ignore that, I need to know what your dream was about, Jayden."

I gulped. I didn't really want to explain this, but...I guess I have too... "W-well...I was in a place like this...and I heard growls..." there was a growl, and I flatten my ears against my head, scared. "Like that!" I squeaked. "And...and I saw you...but you were different! I mean...you looked the same...except for your eyes... they were black...pitch black. Like, like you had no color. It was like your pupils had taken over or something. It...you...you looked like you had lost your soul. You told the Hellhounds to attack...and you also attacked...then I woke up..."

I saw Riz's eyes widen in horror. "This is... the Terror Dark Dimension..." she whispered, and I blinked, confused. _What was the Terror Dark Dimension? I've never heard of it before._ "I don't think Mew is behind this, we must've fallen into a pocket dimension or something. We have to get out of here before we-"

Before she could continue talking, something launched itself out of the bushes and attacked us!

"Get out of the way!" Riz shouted, pushing me to the ground. I looked up just in time to see long claws right in front of my face. I sat up and turned around, to find a Hellhound from my dream! It was growling at Riz and I, but mostly at me.

"AHH!" I screamed. "IT'S THE HELLHOUND!" I scrambled out of the way as the Hellhound sent a Flamethrower at me.

"Jayden, that's a Houndour!" Riz shouted after me. I looked back in time to see her dodge a Bite attack from the so-called Houndour.

"Wait for me!" she added, following me.

The Houndour lifted it's head and howled into the blood red sky, probably calling in reinforcements.

"Ah crap!" Riz exclaimed. "We need to hide or something!"

"HIDING SOUNDS PRETTY GOOD TO ME!" I shouted, running into a nearby cave. I heard Riz follow me into the cave, and the Houndour growl, then...nothing.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Riz said, breaking the silence. "It's suddenly so quiet, I can't hear anything out there."

We heard faint sounds of Bug Pokemon and HootHoots, but not in a calming way, more in an 'I'm going to kill you' way.

"I really hate this place." Riz said.

I whimpered. "Me too." as soon as I said that, there was a loud howl. I jumped. "Ah! What was that?!"

"Quiet! We don't want them to hear you!" Riz slapped a paw over my mouth and slowly peeked outside. "I can't see anything..." she suddenly moved her paw off my mouth and over her head. "But my head is starting to hurt a little."

I shot her a confused look. "Like a headache?" I questioned.

"I guess," Riz said, taking her paw off her head. "But it's not pounding or anything, just a slight ache, but it's gone now. We should focus on getting back to our dimension before something else finds us."

I shakily pointed behind her, where the Houndour was standing, panting heavily, and staring at me with it's pure black eyes. "L-like that?" I squeaked.

Riz turned around to face the Houndour, and she froze. I couldn't see exactly what happened, because she wasn't facing, but I knew she didn't freeze with fear. She jumped back, shook her head, then pushed me towards the entrance of the cave. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" she shouted, and we ran out of the cave. The black-eyed Houndour howled to call its pack, making me shiver.

_What will happen if they catch us?_

"Wait, Jayden!" Riz said, stopping me. She pointed up a tree. "Look up there! I see Murkrows... you don't think they'll attack us too do you?"

"Well, seeing as everything else here is attacking us..." I began slowly, and the Murkrows suddenly squawked and dive bombed towards us. "I'd go with yes!"

We ran away from the Murkrows, but I saw Riz falter in her run. I pushed her along. "C'mon Riz! Get a move on!"

"J-Jayden... my head hurts..." Riz stopped completely this time, holding her head. "Didn't you say in your dream my eyes were black too and I attacked you?"

"W-well yeah," I said, slightly surprised by her question. "But it was only a dream!"

"No, no it's not Jayden!" Riz exclaimed. I looked at her in confusion. _What was she going on about?_ "I didn't want to tell you but sometimes your dreams... are visions of the future! Something here is affecting Dark types and I think I may end up really attacking you just like in your nightmare!"

My eyes widen. _I...I could see the future in my dreams? What about that other dream...the one where everyone... _"B-but then..." I then harshly glared at Riz. "Then that means you turn on Mistress! And so do the others!" I stared at the blood red sky in horror. "What am I supposed to tell Mistress?!"

"Hey!" Riz shouted. "Calm down! I said _SOMETIMES_, not every dream you have will be a future vision so calm down. Look, we need to keep our heads and get out before I turn into one of them and you'll be left here all alone and I think Mistress will be the least of your worries!"

I was still shooting her nervous and suspicious looks, which caused Riz to roll her eyes. "A-alright..." I said, reluctantly. "And how do you supposed we get back to...to our dimension?"

"Look, calm down," Riz said, and I nodded. "All we have to do is find a hole that will lead us back to our dimension and out of this dark nightmare." she looked around. "Well I assume it would be some kind of pocket vortex..."

I nodded, agreeing with her first statement. _Dark nightmare is right!_

We then heard some howling in the distance.

"We best be getting a move on." Riz said, and with that, we trudged onwards.

_**No One's POV**_

Mew was flying in the forest, she felt an odd sense of ominous and went to go make sure everyone was alright, but she didn't see Riz or Jayden anywhere, this worried her.

"Jayden? Riz?" she looked around until she spotted a small black hole in the rift of the dimension and she gasped.

"No… The Dark Dimension's door has opened up." she knew if anything gets stuck in there they would not return alive or sane. "I have to find Darkrai!"

_**Riz/Night's POV**_

I felt horrible; my stomach was in pain as if I hadn't eaten for days and I kept getting this craving for eating flesh… and Jayden is… starting to look more and more appetizing each time I look at her… No! Snap out of it! I will not fall for this dimension's curse!

"White fluffy marshmallow." I found myself speaking out loud and Jayden gave me a skeptical look.

"Are you okay Riz? You're acting kind of funny… and you keep looking at me weirdly." I could actually _smell_ fear radiating off her… huh, how soft is her fur, it almost looks chewy.

"How soft is your fur Jayden?" I stopped and shook my head, "Wait, never mind, I'm just a little hungry is all." then I looked at her again and couldn't help but ask, "Hey how crunchy are your bones?"

She was horrified, "Wh-why would you ask me that?"

"You know, just in case something used Bite or Crunch on you… wait… what am I saying? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" I bit my paw hoping it would snap me out of my apparent and sudden hunger images.

"Apparently a lot of things." she said sarcastically, amazing, even when she knows something's wrong with me she can find time to be sarcastic!

I cringed and thought back to Mewtwo-sensei's words… words that would save my life.

"_Mewtwo-sensei, why did you teach me to do that? I mean wouldn't it be risky if I had to do such a thing?" I asked him._

_Mewtwo-sensei nodded, "It's true it's a dangerous move, but if there comes a time where your mind may fall victim to something other than Mew's spell, then you must use it as a last resort."_

"_I understand sensei."_

Yes… I understand now why he taught me _that_. I looked at Jayden, already feeling my body wanting to sink its teeth into her, "Jayden… I'm going to leave you now."

Jayden quickly turn to me in fright, "Wh-what!? You can't just leave me here all alone Riz!"

I knew she would react this way; she was never one for scary things, especially if she was alone, but I have to do this. "I can't stay here with you Jayden! You'll be in danger; already I feel like I want to rip you apart!"

She whimpered and I regretted my words, "I don't want to hurt you Jayden, but I don't think I can stop myself if I linger too long here… I have to go, for your own safety."

"B-b-but I can't survive out here a-all alone!" she cried and begged.

I frowned, feeling sorry for her, "Don't worry Jayden; you won't be left alone for long… just trust me, okay?"

"No! Don't leave me Riz, please!"

"If what your vision shows is true then I'll become one of them! I'll end up attacking and killing you Jayden!" I gave it to her straight, but I wish I didn't have to, she went pale.

"I-I… R-Riz you…"

"I'm sorry Jayden; you'll just have to trust me." I quickly ran out of the cave, leaving her there.

I heard Jayden crying out for my name, but I can't let her get near me like this. I felt it, the hunger… it's getting overpowering… I have to do this fast. I sat down behind a tree, closed my eyes and began to focus.

"_Remember your training; you must separate your soul from your body if you think your mind is losing to the control. Your soul will then cling onto the nearest living energy it can find, fuse with its DNA, then… you'll have a solid body for your soul."_

But will it work? Jayden… if I don't make it out alive… I'm sorry. I cringed as I felt my soul being ripped away from my body, I cried out in pain, then… everything went black for me.

_**Jayden's POV**_

I whimpered in fear as Riz left me alone. "R-Riz..." I whined, unhappy and scared now that my friend was gone. She was the only friend I had here! She...she keeps me from being scared too much! But now that she's gone...

I sighed, realizing that I probably wouldn't be seeing her for a long time. "I certainly hope she knows what she's talking about..." I murmured to myself.

I started walking in the opposite direction, away from where Riz when when I felt a sudden breeze. The breeze was nice and warm, and comforting at the same time. I immediately turned around, expecting a Pokemon to be there, but no one was there.

I shuddered, and turned around again, and continued walking. After a while, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around, but saw no one.

"H-hello?" I called out, hearing my voice echo around the forest. "I-Is anyone there?"

After a few seconds, I shook my head and continued walking. I was probably just imagining things. At least...I hope I was just imagining things...

I frowned and smelled the air. Instead of the usually musty/deathy smell, I smelled...fur. I blinked. _Fur? As in another Pokemon is here? _Was I imagining things? I sniffed the air again, and looked around until my eyes landed on a nearby bush. I growled softly, though I was still freaked out. I guess I have to attack!

I slowly stalked the bush, where I knew the Pokemon was hiding, then I used Quick Attack, gathering enough speed to burst forward and tackle the enemy. I pinned the Pokemon and was just about to use Bite, but I didn't...

Perhaps it was the sudden fear of killing another Pokemon, or perhaps it was about the Pokemon I tackled. It was an unusual black Eevee with red familiar eyes, which were boring into my head, as if...trying to read my mind.

"Do you mind getting off me?" the question broke my train of thought and I looked at the black Eevee, confused. "Get off me?" she asked again. "You're pretty heavy..."

I got off her, slightly miffed by her comment. "Who are you?" I asked. "And why aren't you all crazy like the other Pokemon?"

"Who I am is of no importance." was all she said, before looking around cautiously. "And the other question is for another time. Come on, we need to go."

"Hold up," I said, not moving an inch. "You can't just let me attack you, not tell me who you are, and expect me to just come with you? I'm not moving until you give me some answers!"

The black Eevee hesitated, then shook her head. "Let's just go before your flesh-eating, dark friend comes back."

My eyes widened, and I momentarily forgot that I didn't know who the heck she was. "F-fleshing eating?" I stuttered. "R-Riz doesn't eat flesh! …..I think..."

"Maybe not, but in this dimension _all_ Dark types are effected by the same curse; even if they were total herbivores they will become flesh eating monsters once they set foot here, now come on before she comes back!" she exclaimed, running in the direction I was heading.

"Alright!" I shouted, running after her. "I believe you...where are you taking me?" I added, curiously.

"I just got here myself," the black Eevee said, slowly down a bit. "But I remembered my sensei once told me about this place... the Dark Dimension. Very rarely a rip in the dimension will open up and trap wandering Pokemon into this place. Nobody knows why or how, but only Dark types can survive here and only they become vicious monsters, but they never attack each other, only hunt together. Nowhere is safe, but if we could just find another rip we can get out of this nightmare bloody land."

"Okay..." I said slowly, not expecting that thorough of an explanation. "That's one question...why are you black? I've never heard of a black Eevee. Brown and silver, yes. But black? Never."

She gave me a familiar smirk. "Oh trust me; there's a very good reason why I have black fur, but now's not the time." she pointed behind me, making me turn around. I gasped as I say a Houndoom coming our way. "Now's the time to run like mad."

"I'm way ahead of you!" I shouted, and we ran in the opposite direction from where the Houndoom was coming. The black Eevee took sharp turns as we were running, making me almost run into trees and bushes, but she never stopped. We kept running until we reached a cave.

_Huh...is this is same cave that Riz and I took cover in earlier?_

We slowed down and walked inside the cave, cautiously. When we reached somewhere around a quarter of the way in, so we could still see the entrance, we stopped to catch our breath.

"So, tell me..." the black Eevee said, slowly, as if wondering if she should really say this. "What do you think about your Zorua friend?"

I blinked. "Uh...I think she's really...hold up!" I looked suspiciously at the black Eevee. "Why should I tell you what I think about my friend when I don't even know you're name!"

The black Eevee looked away, then sighed. "Call me...Black Night."

"Okay..." I said.

"Now, answer my question." Black Night said.

"Um...I think Riz is very..." I frowned, trying to find the word for it. "Sarcastic, I guess."

Black Night frowned. "That's it? You only think of her as sarcastic?" if I wasn't seeing things, then Black Night looked a little hurt for some reason. "I see... well I'm disappointed that's all you see your friend as."

I rolled my eyes, and there was some fondness behind it. "That's not _all_ that I think of her. Its just one of the things. She is very sarcastic, which can sometimes be humorous and other times annoying. She can be a little wacky sometimes. I mean, once, she said that we used to humans!" I scoffed at the thought. "How wacky is that idea! She's very shy around new Pokemon, which is sometimes funny...all in all. She's a great friend, and I don't know what I'd do without her." I grinned, lost in thought.

Black Night chuckled, bringing me back to the present. "Of course... but I get the feeling she's only wacky to you because you refuse to see the truth of your past... tell me, Jayden, what do you remember about your life?"

I frowned, trying to remember. "Well, the first thing I remember was..." I hesitated. "A human, was it? No, no, it was...Mistress? Or was it Kura? Huh..." I frowned. "That's weird, I don't remember."

"Think again, Jayden," Black Night spoke softly. "Just let it come naturally."

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to remember exactly what happened, but then snapped them open again, staring at Black Night. "Hey, how do you know my name?" I questioned, cautiously. "I never told you before..."

Before Black Night could answer, there was a sudden growling. I looked at the cave entrance and jumped back and shouted, frightened.

"What's wrong?" Black Night asked.

I just pointed to the entrance. At the entrance of the cave, stood Riz. But Riz...her eyes...they were pure nightmare black, light the Houndours.

"Oh no..." Black Night said

I slowly backed away from the entrance. "Is...is that _Riz_?! What h-happened to her!"

"I told you it's the curse in this area," Black Night answered, not taking her eyes off of Riz. "All Dark types become like that, we have to go in deeper in to the cave, hurry!" she then bit my tail and dragged me deeper into the cave.

"OW!" I shouted, trying to get out of her hold. "You don't need to _bite_ me! OW! Let go!" soon enough, I get out of her hold. I glare at her for a moment, then continue running.

"Wait stop!" Black Night suddenly shouted, causing me to skid to a stop. "What was that?"

I listen to what she was talking about and whimpered. That noise...it sounds like...

_**No One's POV**_

Mew flew around an island, looking for someone, before landing in a secluded area. "Darkrai, I need your help." she said.

A rather large Pokemon floated out of the shadows and stared at Mew. "So the Creator of Pokemon needs _my_ help?" Darkrai questioned.

"This is serious," Mew snarled. "Your Dark Dimension had gone and swallowed up my two friends."

If Darkrai had eyebrows, he would've lifted them. "Are they really your friends or your pawns to destroy the world?" he said.

"I'm not destroying the world!" Mew shouted, glaring at Darkrai. "I just want to change it to my image and find what was lost to me!"

"By doing so you will destroy the world." Darkrai pointed out.

"I don't care," Mew said, coldly. "I've had it with the cruelties of this world and I want _him_ back!"

"But will destroying the world really get _him_ back?" Darkrai questioned. "If anything, it will just make it harder."

"How so Darkrai?" Mew snapped.

"Your child may not want you to destroy the world just for him."

Mew looked hesitant for a moment before going back to her cold demeanor. "I don't care; he's in danger and I can only save if I turn every human being into Pokemon!"

_**Jayden's POV**_

The noise sounded so creepy...there it was again! I flattened my ears against my head and shot fearful looks around the cave. "W-what _is_ that?"

"Shh!" Black Night said. "Don't make a sound... we don't know if it's dangerous. Follow me, quietly."

I shakily nodded and quietly followed her. The noise got louder as me moved deeper into the cave. It sounds like...electricity being charged.

"Could that be an Electric Pokemon?" Black Night murmured. We kept walking until we saw something green flashing. "Okay... I've never seen an Electric type do _that _before. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"M-me too..." I said shakily, slowly backing up. "Should we run?" The noise got louder and the green light got brighter. "I'm going to run...what do you think?"

Black Night narrowed her eyes, as if trying to get a better look at the odd electric green light. They were glowing eerily...almost as if they were..._alive_.

"Yes, run, RUN!" she suddenly shouted, shooting away. "DON'T LET THAT THING TOUCH YOU!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" I screamed, following her. Soon enough, we made it out of the cave. Black Night and I stopped running when we didn't hear the noises anymore. I was especially glad that the green electric thing was gone.

"What was that?" Black Night asked as a bush next to us rustled. Then, there was growling from behind the bush. "Jayden... a word of advice; in this place, nowhere is safe... so, don't stop moving for more than ten seconds or you'll be devoured before you knew what happen."

My eyes widened. "O-okay..." I then managed to squeak out, "Are we running again?"

"No," Black Night said. "Don't make any sudden moves, just back away slowly."

We slowly backed away, but then stopped as the bushes rustled again. We turned around to face the bushes and saw that it was Riz again. She looked the same, but was slightly hesitating, yet still looked like she would pounce on the both of us without a second thought.

"Did you have any dreams about your friend being a serial bloody killer before?" Black Night murmured to me.

I shook my head. "N-no, not any that I remember..."

Suddenly, Riz's claws unsheathed, her eyes were no longer black but bloody red. Not the same kind of friendly red that I was used to seeing, but a familiar red that resembled a certain doll. And to mine and Black Night's surprise, she spoke.

"You've got some Dark type within you... join us Jayden." she hissed, stepping forward. "Evolve into Umbreon and join us."

I skittered away from her, glaring at her with fear evident in my eyes. "W-what do you mean! E-even if I wanted to, I couldn't! I can't just evolve willingly!"

"Yes you can, we can force you, hee, hee." she cackled. "And you, little black Eevee, I know who you are."

"Yes, I'm sure you do." Black Night said coldly. I looked at the both of them with a confused look.

"You can join us too if you wish," Riz offered in the same tone. "But there's something about you that prevents you from becoming a Dark type."

Before Dark Night or I could say anything, I felt this sudden burst of pain. I saw only white, nothing else. The searing hot pain made me fall to the ground, almost blacking out.

"Jayden! Don't let them take you! The darkness is trying to force you to evolve into Umbreon! Fight it!" was the last thing I heard from Black Night before I blacked out.

_***Inside Jayden's Head***_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shouted, dodging a Sand Attack sent by my evil Umbreon counterpart. I then jumped back surprised as a Dark Pulse was went my way. "Woah!" I couldn't help but be amazed. "When did I learn that!"

Evil Umbreon Me smirked. "You'll never learn it..." she said. "Unless you give in...become me..."

"I..." I swallowed. "I'll never become you!

Umbreon snarled and jumped towards me, using Crunch. "Then you'll regret it!"

I screamed in pain and used Iron Tail on Umbreon, making her fall backwards and glare at me. After a while, I was panting heavily from the fight, while Umbreon was perfectly fine, not even breaking a sweat. "Why...why are you so strong?" I breathed. "Why aren't you tired yet?"

Umbreon smirked again. "Why don't you just give and find out?"

"Never!" I shouted. "I will never leave Mistress! ...or Riz or Kura!" I added after an afterthought.

"So...are Riz and Kura your last resort?" Umbreon hissed. "You would rather choose Mistress?"

I blinked, not knowing what to say to that. "I...uh...oh shut up and fight!" I quickly used Quick Attack, speeding my way towards her. Umbreon just moved out of the way, making me skid across the floor, and almost crash.

Umbreon laughed. "You don't care about Riz, do you?" she smirked.

"Shut up..." I panted.

"Or Kura?" Umbreon continued, not even paying attention to what I was saying. "Or Kytio? Or Nami? Or Oroku?"

"Shut up."

"You only care about you _dear _Mistress!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, tackling the surprised Umbreon and used Bite. "Leave them out of this!" I used Iron Tail, whacking her in the face. "I will never become you!" finally, I used Last Resort, using all my power and attacking Umbreon.

_**Black Night's POV**_

I was glaring at the Zorua, Jayden was knocked out and I knew I had to do something. The Zorua smirked evilly at me, which was very disturbing.

The Zorua spoke, "You can stop pretending now... Night. I know you used your training with your dear precious sensei to separate your spirit from this body in order to keep yourself from falling under the curse. Jayden's DNA is what gave you your physical body and because you were originally a Dark type your fur became black instead of the normal brown."

Yes, she... it, whatever, knew I was Riz. "Who are you? You're not mindless like those other ones."

She didn't answer me, instead we glanced back at Jayden's body and noticed she was glowing a little bit.

"It's only a matter of time before your friend there succumbs to the darkness." the Zorua smirks evilly and I glared.

"Jayden will pull through, I know she will." I snapped.

The Zorua laughed, "She's been brainwashed by Mew! She doesn't remember her own humanity or her parents, she doesn't remember how you met, she doesn't remember how any of you met, including Kura and yet you say she could break out of the darkness' grasp?"

I cringed as I was ruthlessly reminded of Jayden's brainwashed condition. "I'll admit that Jayden has been... forgetting some things... a _lot_ of things lately, but she will break this curse! I know she will... right?" I nearly smacked myself for that last unsure word there, but I couldn't help but let doubt seep in... Jayden hasn't really been fighting against Mew's brainwashing so what makes me think this will be any different?

"Your friend Jayden cares so much about Mistress even more than life itself, aren't you getting sick of it?" the Zorua spoke up again.

I glared at her, "Well frankly yes I am, but what can I do about it?"

"Give into the darkness, become one with me again or evolve into an Umbreon, I don't care which."

I growled, "That's a fate far worse than being Mew's toy."

"At least you won't remember anything; you'll be free of burdens and worry."

"Like I said; a fate far worse than being Mew's toy. I do want my humanity and freedom back, I want my friends to remember who they are, but _this_ is not what any of us wants; to be a slave to never ending darkness."

The Zorua chuckled, "You can't resist it forever; you want your precious sensei back, don't you? You want your friends and family back, right? But you can't; Mew took it all away from you in an instant and your so-called 'friends' are so caught up in Mew's fantasy dream that they don't care about you or your feelings, but I do; you want action, you want to avenge your sensei's death, you want to destroy that annoying pink cat once and for all."

I knew she was up to something, "What are you getting at?"

Again she did that creepy smile and I hate seeing my body do that, "You can run away with others like a scared Meowth or you can join me and destroy Mew."

I desperately shook my head; I may have a grudge against Mew but I did not plan on murdering her, "No! I won't listen to you!"

Then we heard a groan, I was relieved to see Jayden woke up and had resisted the darkness after all.

"I... I did it." Jayden breathed heavily as she slowly stood up on her four paws.

Zorua grinned; I knew it wasn't over yet, "Tell me Jayden; what is this Mistress to you over Riz and Kura?"

I hissed as Jayden blinked, still thinking that Zorua was me, she smiled proudly and was about to tell her when she suddenly stopped and shook her head, "W-why sh-should I t-tell you? I can't tell you while you're like this Riz."

I snorted, "She's not Riz anymore."

Zorua growled a bit irritated at Jayden's defiance, "Surely Mew means more to you than anything, even more than life itself."

"She doesn't have to answer you!" I hissed not wanting to hear Jayden constantly kissing up to Mew again.

"She will if she wants to preserve her precious Mistress' image."

But to my surprise, Jayden didn't answer the way I thought she would, "Th-that's not t-true!"

"Then why are you stuttering?" Zorua grinned sinisterly.

Jayden was at a loss; she opened her mouth to reply but closed it and I frowned.

"No, you don't even have answer for yourself so why should I expect anything from you? I will say this one last time; join us or be devoured!"

I've had it! I tackled my controlled body down, "We'll never join you!"

But Jayden must've been horrified because she said, "Riz what's happened to you? You've never eaten another Pokemon before."

"I wouldn't!" I snapped back at her but then I quickly realized my mistake and quickly did some damage control, "I-I mean she wouldn't! But as you can see she's not in control at the moment, this is not Riz!"

The Zorua then laughed, "This should be interesting then." and she jumped away and disappeared into the shadows.

"Something is really wrong here... how can I get out of here?" Jayden asked me and I noticed how pale she was.

I sighed, "You can't by normal means... I heard you have to wait until dawn, the sunlight's rays are the only thing that can penetrate this blasted dimension's walls... besides, would you be willing to leave your friend Riz behind?"

Jayden frowned and looked down at the spiky grass, "I don't know... under normal circumstances I would never even dream of it, but how can I get her to come with me as she is now?" then she looked at me, "Besides, we can't stay here or we'll all die... but I can at least take you with me!"

I gave a secret smile but outwardly I gave her a calm yet unsure look, "You'll take me?"

She nodded excitedly, "Of course!"

"You don't even know me."

But this didn't detain her, "Maybe not but you have been helping me since we've met and that's good enough for me, Mistress would love you!"

I gave a bitter chuckle, "Yes, I'm sure she would, just as she loves you, Kura, Oroku, Nami and Kytio." Jayden frowned a bit, probably noticed I didn't mention my name but there was no reason to, "I'm sure she would be more than happy to take anyone she deems worthy in, but Jayden, I'm not sure if that's... the right thing to do."

At this she frowned, "Of course it's the right thing to do! She took us in when nobody else would and- hold up! I've never told you about Kura, Oroku, Nami or Kytio, how did you know their names?"

I gave her my signature smirk, "Oh trust me Jayden; I know lot more about you than you realize."

She squinted at me as if trying to figure out a puzzle she can't solve, "You seem so familiar yet I can't put my paw on it... have we met somewhere before?"

I tried not to laugh, "Not that you remember; you were always the clueless one."

"I am NOT clueless!" she pouted.

Then my ears twitched, I could hear it; the heavy footsteps. "We better hide now; I can hear the army of hungry Dark types are coming this way... and yes you are clueless, come on think about it; who else calls you clueless besides Kura?"

"Well Riz use to but..." she scrunched her face and we heard the footsteps getting louder.

I pushed her into a bush full of smelly herbs before plunging in myself; this should help mask our scent from the canine Dark types. As we waited I turned to Jayden and that's when I realized she was staring at me. "What?"

She smiled so wide that I was worried she might split her face, "Y-you're Riz... you're my best friend, Riz!"

I gave a slight frown; I was hoping she wouldn't discover me. "Don't be ridiculous; how could I be your friend if I'm an Eevee and she's a Zorua?"

"Yeah, that's what stumped me at first, but then I remembered you can use illusions to disguise yourself. You're really Riz! I thought I lost you!" she pounced me to the ground and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe!

I inwardly sighed; might as well come out with the truth. "Can't... breathe..." she let go and kept smiling. "Jayden, I'm not... this isn't an illusion. When I started falling for the curse I shoved my soul out of my body, and because my soul was desperate for a body and yours was the closest one, your DNA kind of help form a physical body for my soul and it took form of an Eevee, it's just because I was originally a Dark type and we're in the Dark Dimension that my fur became black and my eyes retain their red color."

Jayden nodded, "That makes sense than what I thought happened..."

"They're close; I can smell their fear!" both of us froze when we heard Poocheyana and Mightyena closing in.

"We're too close to the predators, Jayden, can you dig us underground?"

Jayden rapidly began digging, "Way ahead of you."

Luckily it didn't take us long for us to reach underground, for the time being we were safe from the predators above and I use this time to talk to Jayden a bit more.

"What do you think will happen if I leave this dimension without my body?" this has been bugging me for a while.

"I dunno; you'd lose your soul or something?" she shrugged as if it was no big deal and I slapped her with my tail before I frowned.

"I can't leave here then, not unless I can fuse back with my body before we leave."

_**Third POV**_

Mew was angry, "What do you mean they can't leave until sunrise? They'll be dead by then!"

Darkrai remained his cool attitude, "Well that's too bad! The sun ray is the only thing that can penatrate the dark dimension! Unless they can find an emergency exit they are stuck there until then!"

Mew growled before she glared at him, "I should've known; I can't trust anyone but my own kin." she teleported back into the forest, "Jayden, Riz, you two better come back alive or you'll be punished in the afterlife."

_**Riz's POV**_

Jayden obviously didn't like my answer, "But if you fuse with your evil side then you'll be evil!"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have an 'evil' side! I have a dark side and she... me... it... whatever! Isn't evil, just controlled. I have a theory; if we could force my body and myself through the dimesional rift at the samet time; perhaps I can take back my body and fight back the curse controlling it, but it's only a theory; can't gurantee it'll work."

Then I started thinking about Jayden's relationship with me and Kura, "Jayden, what is Mistress to you?"

Jayden frowned, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Okay, maybe that's not what I should've said, "Let me rephrase that; what am I and Kura to you?"

Then she gave me a shrug, "You and Kura are my friends, just like Oroku, Nami and Kytio are, though we hang out more often to I'd consider us closer."

I knew it; she still sees Mew as her obsession and I lowered my head. "Jayden... lately I've been getting these weird thoughts in my head. I'm not sure what's true or what's false, but most of them keeps warning me of Mew, her brainwashing and... you've been changing."

Jayden shook her head, "Changing? How am I changing?"

"I don't know Jayden, lately it seems you've become obsessed with her, obsessed with pleasing her. That's why I asked you what is she to you and... what am I to you." I groaned as I felt a headache starting to form. "Like I said I can't tell what's true or not but it's really hurting my head."

"Obsessed? I am not obsessed! I was only acting like I should for Mistress!" Jayden defended.

"I don't know; lately it seems you've been trying _too_ hard to please her." I had to rub my head, the aching was getting worse. "Maybe it's just me, but that's what it seems like lately."

"That's not true! I only do what I can because she deserves it!"

Ack! Her shouting is making my headache worse! "Don't get so defensive Jayden. Then why is it that whenever someone askes you what she is to you, you hesitate to answer?"

She gave me a look as if I just offended her, "She is _everything_ to me!"

The world began to fade out as I heard the voice in my head. _She will become obsessed to the point she will see Mew as her only Mistress. She will not hesitate to sacrifice anyone, including you and herself, if it means pleasing Mew._

_**Jayden's POV**_

I felt personally offended by Riz's comments about Mistress. How could she say something like that! She knew that Mistress was everything to me! Why did she doubt me! I know I'm right! …...I think.

"Sacrifice... obsession..." Riz murmured to herself. I frowned. _What's she talking about?_ "Is she your friend or your future foe? What do they mean to you? Am I nothing but a tool now?"

"R-Riz?" I stuttered, worried for her. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm your friend. Why are you thinking such things?" there was something off about her...she spoke as if she were in a trance...

I was staring at her, trying to find out what was wrong, when I noticed that her usual red eyes were glowing green. The same as the green electricity we ran away from earlier...

"Obsessed with what the Mistress wants," Riz muttered, in the same 'I'm in a trance' voice. "Obsessed with thinking its righteous, no longer caring about herself or her friends."

I shook her in a panic. "Hey!" I shouted, smacking her face. "Snap out of it! It...its like you're being hypnotized! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Riz shut her eyes and moaned in pain for a bit, then opened them. I relaxed slightly when I saw that it was her normal red.  
"Wh-what happened?" she groaned.

I blinked. "You...you don't remember?" I questioned.

"...I remember talking to you about Mew... I think... then I got this really bad headache and everything is a blur after that... why? Did something happen?" Riz asked.

I hesitated. "Well...you were saying stuff like 'am i nothing but a tool now?' and you kept thinking that someone was obsessed with Mistress..." I knew that she was talking about me...I just knew...but if she didn't remember...then maybe I could change that, make her not think that anymore...

"I... I did?" she frowned. "Weird... that's what those weird thoughts have been saying in my head too..."

I frowned this time. I can't change her thoughts! And...why does she think she's a tool? Of course she's not a tool! However, before I could voice my thoughts out loud, I heard a familiar noise...the noise of the green electricity.

"Uh-oh..." Riz muttered.

I nervously looked around the tunnel we were in. "Uh...should we get out of the tunnel now?"

"I... I... I think we should..." Riz then groaned with pain again and held her head. Finally, she screamed in what sounded like agony. "AAARGHH!"

"AHH!" I jumped at the sudden scream, not expecting it. "Jeez! Don't do that! Be quiet, I'm going to open the hole above us again."

Before I could do just that, Riz opened her eyes...they were green again.

"They're coming..." she said in the trance-like voice. "The Dark types will be here soon. You mustn't go back out there, dig deeper, dig as far as you can into the Earth, or they'll devour us all." Riz then shut her eyes again, and when she opened them again, they were her usual red.

I just decided to go with it. "Erm...okay?" I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and used Dig downwards.

I kept digging until suddenly I dug away some more dirt. The dirt fell away and we fell into some sort of underground cavern. It was damp and there was an underground river near us.

"Wow!" Riz exclaimed, sounding awed. "Where are we?"

I shrugged and also looked around, but then screamed in shock as the green electricity crackled in front of me. "AHH!" I tripped backwards. "WHAT THE HECK!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Jayden?" Riz turned around, then jumped back in fright. "WHOA! BLACK SHIPS OF DIAMOND AND PEARL!"

The green electricity crackled in front of Riz and she stared at the green electricity, almost hypnotically as her eyes flashed from red to green, then back again.

"...what?" she murmured to herself, her eyes still flashing from one color to another. "Mistress? Obsession? Are you...?" she closed her eyes for a moment, then snapped them open. Her eyes were green again... "We were... sent here because... someone needs to remember what they forgot..."

I took notice of this, but paid no mind to it. "Uh...Riz?" I said, waving my paw in front of her face. "Why are you talking crazy again?"

"You know nothing and yet you remain determined." she said to me. I blinked, confused. _Is she calling me stupid?_ "Who were you before you even knew the Mistress exist?" she closed her eyes again, and when she opened them again, they were red. "Ugh..." she groaned, holding her head. "Something's wrong... my head keeps buzzing..."

I frowned. "Yeah, they're definitely something wrong..." the green electricity then faded away completely.

"What was that about?" Riz asked. She shook her head, then glanced at the water. Then, as if under a trance again, she walked over to the water. "Jayden, this water..." she touched it and the ripples showed a light. "I think we can get out of this dimension if we dive into this water. I don't know how I know, but I just do." she then frowned. "But then that still leaves the issue of my body."

I scurried over to the water, and grinned. "Really?" I asked, touching the water myself. "You mean, like, now?" I looked up, and frowned, thinking. "Hmm..." I muttered. "Think we can lure the other you down here somehow?"

"Well in that case, one of us has to be the bait;" Riz looked at me when she said that, and I shifted uncomfortably. "It's the only way to get her down here and since I have to be ready to dive into the water at the exact moment my body does... you'll have to do it. Remember that vision you had of me chasing you? Well now is the time."

My eyes widened. I had to lure Riz's evil counterpart down here by myself! "I...I dunno..."

"Jayden..." Riz said, warningly. "Do you want to get out of here without me and make Mistress angry for not bringing back her other 'playmate'? She'd be pretty ticked off at you." she smirked at the end.

My eyes widened. "Eep! I never thought of that!" I exclaimed, causing Riz to roll her eyes. "I'll be back!" I quickly used Dig upwards, but I was mentally confused. Do I really care that much about Mistress? Would I really do anything for her?

I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking of that kind of stuff anymore. After a while, I reached the top. I quietly popped out of the ground and then dashed behind a tree. "Okay..." I said said to myself. "If I was an evil Zorua...where would I go?"

"Jayden, what a pleasant surprise." a voice behind me said. I spun around and saw Zorua, Houndours, Houndooms, Murkrows, Haunchrows, Poocheyenas, Mightyenas, Absols, Sandiles, Krororoks, Krookodiles, and so many more Dark Type Pokemon. Zorua was in the middle, wearing a smirk. "So tell me; have you decided to join us after all?" she said, moving closer to me.

My eyes widened at all the Dark Types surrounding me. I managed to squeak out, "No?"

"Fine then," Zorua said, narrowing her eyes. "GET HER!"

I start running off like a maniac, away from all the Dark Types. "AHHH!" I look back for only a moment, only to find Zorua hot on my tail. I immediately used Dig and made a wide tunnel so we could both fit in. Finally, I made it to the bottom where Riz was waiting.

_**Riz/Night's POV**_

After Jayden left I couldn't help but frown. "You're right; she is becoming obsessed… even willing to risk her own life."

_She is changing and if something is not done soon; she will no longer be the friend you once knew and will only be Mew's puppet._ I heard the voice in my head say before I turned to the green electricity that appeared again.

"Who are you?" Something about this mysterious green electric energy seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't figure it out.

And to my surprise, it spoke, "… An old friend…"

Suddenly Jayden fell back in along with my Zorua's body, she ran over to me and the exit water and I smiled at her.

"Okay Jayden, you go on ahead and leave this cursed place. I'll take it from here." I glared at my controlled body.

"No Riz! I'm not leaving you behind!" Jayden shouted and I turned back to her, a bit surprised but there's not much time left.

"What about Mistress?"

She faltered a bit, "I…" then she looked at me with a determined look in her eyes I haven't seen since I first got her to rebel against Mew. "Mistress can wait, right now I've got to help my friend."

I was shocked at her; she was willing to deny Mistress to help _me_? Maybe there's still hope for her… I quickly turn back to Zorua, seeing an amused smirk on her face.

"Alright then; help me incapacitate her!" I quickly said as she charged at us. I quickly jumped and used Iron Tail to her face.

"Why you little nuisance! I WILL DEVOUR YOU ALL!" she growled.

"O-okay… what does 'incapacitate' mean?" Jayden asked as she dodged an incoming Punishment attack.

I would've facepalm if I could; surely she's kidding right? "It means make sure she can't move!" I used Take Down and tackled her down before she could attack you. I wasn't too bothered by the recoil.

Zorua wasn't about to give up though, "I will devour you all." and before I knew it; both of us was hit by Night Daze! We fell back in pain.

"Ugh… I forgot… my body was trained by Mewtwo-sensei." I grumbled trying to stand up and I looked over at Jayden, hurt but not down, also standing up.

"And I was trained by Mistress!" she charged in and tried to use Bite, but Zorua easily evaded her. "Grrr… I wish I still had my Umbreon power!"

Zorua then used Faint Attack, she hit Jayden from behind and to the ground. "Your friend is so weak it's pathetic!" she smirked.

"Don't hurt her!" I growled as Jayden struggled to stand up.

"I am not weak!" she argued.

Zorua gave her another sinister smile, "Perhaps not physically, but mentally you're pathetic!"

Uh-oh… Jayden looks at her confused but deep down I think she knew what she means, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I quickly intervene, "Ignore her and attack; we need to get out of here now!" I used Sand-Attack to cover Zorua's face.

Jayden then used Iron Tail and threw her close to the water and I knew right then it was time.

"NOW!" I yelled just as the ground above us was starting to collapse; the other Dark types are going to fall on top of us! Jayden and I quickly grabbed the unconscious Zorua and dragged her to the water.

I saw the green electricity following us but we ignored it as the three of us fell into the water at the same time and I briefly notice the green electricity infused into the water surface just before I felt a painful burn and shock as I felt my soul being ripped again and pushed into my Zorua's body.

I heard Jayden screaming, "AAAAHHHHH!"

_But when I opened my eyes I saw nothing but darkness… wait, I also see a weird shadow floating around me and I hear a sinister voice._

"_**Devour everything!"**_ _it sounded like it was trying to command me._

"_No! I refuse to let you use my body like this anymore!" I defied._

_The dark shadow sneered, __**"You know you can't resist much longer."**_

"_I can and I will!"_

"_**What about your friend Jayden? Will she resist her beloved Mistress?"**_

"_She did to help me fight you. We're out of the Terror Dark Dimension now, the game is over!" I snapped._

_The dark shadow was starting to fade away, probably weakened now that we're out of that nightmare. __**"The game is never over until Mew is stopped."**_ _and with those parting words; it vanished completely._

"… _For once we agree…" I muttered just before I started seeing light… I guess I'm waking up._

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a silver Eevee staring at me; not exactly the best thing to wake up to.

"Riz…? Are you back to normal?" she asked hesitantly.

I realized we were back in our little forest and felt relieved, "Define 'normal'. I have a killer headache." I groaned as I sat up rubbing my head.

Jayden smiled brightly, "Yay! You're back to normal and it worked, we're out of that freaky dimension and back in our forest."

Before I could reply Mew suddenly appeared and grabbed us both in a death hug! Ugh… what is it with me and death hugs?

"You're both alive! I was so worried and…" she paused as she looks at Jayden, "Jayden… you're an Eevee again! What happened?"

Jayden looked down at herself in shock as Mew let us go, "Oh… I guess I forgot. It's a long story Mew- I mean Mistress, but when we entered the Dark Dimension it de-evolved me somehow."

Mew just smiled, "You two are very lucky; you're one of the very few to make it out of the Terror Dark Dimension alive. How did you find out about the secret emergency exit?"

"…" I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Mew the 'voice in my head told me so'.

But then Jayden answered for me, "We found it by accident Mew- I mean Mistress." I couldn't help but look at her; she's forgetting to call her 'Mistress' instead of 'Mew' now… yes, there is hope.

"Well I'm glad you two made it in one piece. I'll give you a day off tomorrow, you need time to recover." Mew said sweetly as she flew away.

I looked over at Jayden, "You've been calling her 'Mew' instead of 'Mistress' now."

Jayden shrugged as she laid back down, "Why not? She's powerful but she's just a Pokemon like us."

I smiled, "And you even stayed to help me fight."

Then she scoffed, "Of course! You're my friend Riz, I wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself like that."

"Thanks Jayden." I lay down beside her. _Maybe it's not too late to save her after all. I will save you Jayden, just you wait._

Both of us soon fell asleep afterwards; guess all that running around and almost getting eaten really tired us out.

* * *

**Okay:**

**Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE! Review!**

**please**


	6. Chapter 6

**_DarkFoxKit:_ *looks around as if hiding and searching for the cops.***

**_FanFictionLover13:_ DARKFOXKIT! WHERE ARE YOU!**

**DarkFoxKit: WAH! *she jumped and pounced her to the ground and covered her mouth* SHHHHH! I'm hiding!**

**_FanFictionLover13:_ *pushes her off* from who?**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ From...  
**

***Mew appears*  
**

**_Mew:_I found you.**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ NOOOO! *Mew then trapped both of them in a pink bubble***

**_FanFictionLover13:_ AHH! Um...I mean... Hi Mistress! How can I help you?**

**_Mew: _You can help with the disclaimer.**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ No! Don't listen to her! She'll only control you!**

**_FanFictionLover13:_ *pouts* Aww, but I've always wanted to do the disclaimer! Just this once? Please!**

**_Mew:_ Don't listen to this paranoid fox. *she sealed DarkFoxKit's mouth shut with Psychic* Just do it and get on with the story.**

**_FanFictionLover13:_ Yay! Okay, DarkFoxKit and I don't own Pokemon! We only own the characters! ...well besides Mew**

* * *

_**Jayden's POV**_

I blurrily opened my eyes and yawned. I stretched and sat up, looking around. That's been the best night's sleep I've had in a while! This was the first night that I've been here, without a nightmare waking me up!

I yawned again and looked at where the Sun was. Hmm...I'd say around 7:30...wait...7:30! We're late for breakfast!

I quickly looked around for Riz, only to find her fast asleep, lying beneath the shade of an oak tree. I held back a grin and walked over to her.

I nudged her with my paw. "Riz, wake up. We're late for breakfast! Get off your lazy butt and get up!"

Riz slapped my paw away and glared at me. "Try to wake me again and I'll bite your paw off." she grumbled, turning over. "That'll hurt, especially since you're an Eevee again."

I blinked and looked at myself. "Wow, I can't believe that I forgot I was an Eevee again..." I muttered. "I wonder what the others will think..." then I realized something. "Ah man! That means I have to evolve again! Man, that'll take forever!" I laid down and rested my head on my paws.

I heard Riz yawn and she turned over to face me. "Well... I guess that means you have seven different choices again." she sat up. "Would you be an Umbreon again or would you evolve into something else?"

I grinned. "Hey! You're up!" I ignored her eye roll and thought about what she said. "I dunno, to be honest. Being an Umbreon is great and we're both Dark types. But...if I somehow get a stone...I could be a Fire type like Kura, an Electric type like Kytio, or a Water type like Nami! Though if I could somehow evolve a Leafeon and be a Grass type like Oroku, or evolve into a Glaceon, and be the first Ice type...ARGH! SO MANY CHOICES!" I clutched my head in frustration.

Riz chuckled, as if this was all amusing to her. "Well, maybe you can think about it later." she said, then stared at me curiously. "Wait, why didn't you mention Espeon? Don't you want to be a Psychic like Mew?"

I bit my lip, nervously.

"Jayden?"

I sighed. "I dunno. Do you know what Mew will do if I evolve into the same type as her? What if she trains me even harder than before? Do you really think I can handle more training from her?"

Riz looked shocked at my answer. "You have a good point." she said. "Come on, I'm sure 'Mistress' is waiting." I frowned as she said that and Riz noticed. "What?"

"Well...it's just that..." I felt very nervous with saying this out loud. "Why do we call her Mistress? Why not Mew?"

Riz looked taken aback. "I don't know..." she began slowly. "I just hear a lot of other Pokemon she captured call her Mistress instead of just Mew... especially you. I mean you frown at me in disapproval if I call her Mew instead of Mistress... but why are you asking me that? I usually ask _you_ that."

I frowned. "I-I dunno..." I said, confused with myself. "You know, for some reason...I feel more...more...independent...is that a bad thing?"

Riz smiled. "That's a good thing Jayden," she said. "Remember that feeling before you go ga-ga over Mew again. Now let's go, I'm starving. After that survival night with the darkness, I'm ready to devour anything."

I paled, taking the comment seriously. "W-w-what?"

Riz laughed. "It's a figure of speech, relax."

I shake my head and grin at her, then head to the Breakfast Room. Kytio immediately ran over to us on all 4 legs.

"Riz!" he shouted, hugging Riz. "Jay-wait..." he reeled back from the hug he was about to give me, and looked at me confused. "Where's Jayden? And who's this shiny Eevee?"

"Uh..." I looked over at Riz, wondering what to say.

Riz grinned sheepishly at the hyper Pikachu. "Well Kytio..." she began. "This little shiny Eevee is Jayden...she kinda...de-evolved?"

I frowned and looked at myself. _Am I really small enough for her to call me little?_

"Impossible!" Oroku said, walking over to us. "Nobody's ever been able to 'de-evolve' once they evolved before!"

"Well obviously it's not impossible, seeing as I'm right here, de-evolved." I said, annoyed.

"This is an interesting discovery," Nami said, staring at me, as if expecting me to evolve right then. "So what Eeveelution would you be in the future?"

"She doesn't know yet; too indecisive," Riz answered for me, then looked around. "But... where's Mew and Kura?" I looked around too, just realizing that they were gone.

"Mew is having a meeting today," Kytio said. "So no breakfast with her. Kura... I'm not sure where Kura is, she said something about training."

I frowned. "So early? Has she even had breakfast yet?"

Kytio, Nami, and Oroku looked at me, baffled and I stared back, confused. "What?" I questioned.

"Jayden, what are you talking about?" Oroku said, looking at me as if I were sick. "You get up earlier than this to go train!"

"Yeah!" Nami agreed. "One time, we found you asleep in the training room!"

"Erm...yeah...uh..." I nervously laughed, and changed the subject. "Maybe we should take some Figy Berries to her?"

Riz laughed and pulled me over to get some berries. "Come on Jayden, let's go see how Kura is doing. I wonder if she knows what happened to us last night, she'd probably freak." I nodded in agreement and amusement.

I grabbed a small satchel and dumped some Figy Berries, Pecha Berries, and Mago Berries in the bag. Riz and I grinned and walked out the door.

"Oh, and try to mind your steps," Nami called after us. "I just clean the floors!"

"Yeah, after you spilled gummies everywhere..." Kytio muttered.

"BECAUSE YOU SHOCKED ME!" Nami shouted, crossing her arms.

"Because you bit my tail!" Kytio cried back.

"Because I thought your tail was food!" Nami argued.

"Here we go again." Oroku sighed.

Riz and I slowly looked at each other, then ran out the door, laughing.

"Wow..." I said, grinning. "They sure do fight a lot." Riz also grinned and she nodded in agreement. "I wonder why Nami thought Kytio's tail was food..."

"Some pretty weird food." Riz joked. We laughed and walked to the Training room, hoping to find Kura. But, not only did we find Kura, we found Mew too! Mew and Kura fighting, to be exact.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Mew and Kura and training together! Just like Mew and _I_ used to do!"

"Huh... I thought Mew was in a meeting, not training." Riz muttered, but I ignored her, paying more attention to the fight. Kura had just used Ember towards Mew.

Riz and I suddenly jumped back in shocked and realized something...Kura was a Vulpix! She wasn't a Ninetales anymore!

"Wait... what happened to Kura?!" Riz exclaimed, shocked. "Why did she de-evolve like you did?"

My eyes widened. "D-do you think Kura was also caught in the Dark Dimension?"

Mew then took a deep breath and used her Psychic to lift some rocks up in the air and shoot them at Kura. Kura's eyes widened and she started dodging the rocks.

I gasped. "Mew is using Ancient Power! I've never seen her use _that _before!"

"Come on Kura!" Mew giggled. "Don't just dodge! Find a way inside and strike!"

I saw that Kura tried to use Quick Attack to gain momentum and get closer, but she was suddenly pushed back by the rocks and fell.

Mew sighed. "We'll continue training later."

"Uh Mew...?" Riz said quietly.

Mew looked at us and perked up. "Oh Jayden and Riz, so nice of you to drop on by. Kura... she was almost sucked into the Dark Dimension and thus had de-evolve, luckily I managed to pull her back. I don't want any of my kins get stuck in that awful place without proper training again."

I grinned triumphantly. "Ha-_ha_! I was right!"

"No one doubted you..." Riz said, rolling here eyes.

I grinned and pushed playfully at her. "Don't spoil my fun."

Kura ran over to us, a little bruised, but happy nonetheless. "Hey guys!" she chirped happily.

"Hey Kura!" Riz grinned back.

"Mew told me what happened!" Kura said, concern evident in her voice. "I don't know _how _you survived that place! I was scared out of my mind and I was only there for a few seconds!"

"I know what you mean!" I said, shivering at the memory. "So was I, minus the part with only being there for a few seconds. Riz and I were there like all night!"

"And I turned into a black Eevee while my Zorua body tried to eat us." Riz added.

There was a moment of awkward silence...

"Wow..." Kura said, blinking. "That is pretty disturbing."

"I'll let you three have your fun." Mew giggled, and we jumped, completely forgetting that she was there. "I need to go talk to someone." and with that, she teleported away.

"Hey Jayden..." Kura said slowly, and I turned to her, grinning. "You seem... a bit different and happier today, what's up?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, is it a crime to be happy?" I questioned, then remembered the satchel around my neck. "Oh! And before I forget, here!" I dropped the bag down and all the berries spilled out. "We didn't know if you ate breakfast."

Kura grinned and licked her lips. "No, I didn't." she said, and moved the Figy Berries away from the other Berries and started munching on the Spicy Berries. "Thanks guys!"

I grin, shake my head, and start eating the Mago Berries as Riz ate her Pecha Berries. "I still don't see how you like spicy berries." I said, swallowing a Mago Berry. "I've told you once and I'll tell you again: Mago Berries are _way_ better!"

Before Kura could retort, Riz defused the argument before it start. "Oookay!" she said, swallowing the last of her Berries. "Enough with the berry debate, you two are worse than Sam and Tucker about it."

Kura and I blinked. _Who's Sam and Tucker? Are they other Pokemon?_

"You know from that TV show Danny Phantom?" Riz added, seeing our confused looks.

Again, Kura and I blinked. _What's Danny Phantom? And what's a TV?_

"Right, no memories of being human." Riz muttered. "Well anyway, what do you two want to do today?"

Kura grinned. "Well, I'm guessing that Jayden wants to go back to sleep." she said, teasingly.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "I wanna go do something fun!" I looked at my legs. "Although, nothing that involves running...I'm still not used to my short legs."

Kura smirked. "Right."

"Well I've been a short Zorua since Mew changed me," Riz said. "Nothing wrong with being short. And why am I the only one who remembers she was once human?"

"You were human?" Kura said, shocked.

"Well duh, so were both of you." Riz said, rolling her eyes.

"Um... I think... maybe... I can't remember, are you sure?" Kura asked.

Riz sighed, as if she was tired with this. "Yes I am, but apparently you two aren't."

"What do you think, Jayden?" Kura asked, and I looked up at them. "You've been awfully quiet."

I looked away and stared at a wall. "I...I dunno what to think...it seem unlikely..." I said slowly, debating on what to say. "...but when was the last time Riz has ever lied to us?"

Kura sighed. "You make a good point Jayden." she muttered.

I've been having these thoughts lately...like, is anything of this real? Or not? Was I really a Pokemon my entire life? Was Mew lying to us? Was Riz actually right about use once being...humans? I really just don't know what to think anymore...

_**Night/Riz's POV**_

Alright, so obviously they still don't remember their humanity but…

"I wonder if the Dark Dimension can affect the mind…" I spoke aloud.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked me.

This has been bothering me for a while, "While we were there, you said I was acting as if I was being hypnotized or something, that can't be normal, but I don't remember it." of course I don't remember it! If you're hypnotized I don't think you'd remember it either.

"Is that true?" Kura asked Jayden to confirm, seeing as she was the only witness.

Jayden nodded and I inwardly cringed, "Yes, it's true, and it was creepy. But what does that have to do with us being humans? Do you think we're being hypnotized right now?"

I sighed and shook my head, "Brainwashed, not hypnotized, they're similar but not the same. But I'm really concerned about how you said I was being hypnotized." I never liked the thought of hypnosis or anything of the sort so when Jayden said I was I feel so violated, vulnerable and creep out.

"Well… you look fine now." Kura said after giving me a good look.

"But this isn't the first time something like this happened. I mean I've been hearing strange thoughts lately and I think I'm starting to say them out loud without realizing it, but it's a big blur whenever I do say them out loud. I think they were meant for Jayden to hear or something but… something must be wrong with me." I grew pale as I thought about it.

"Something's always wrong with you." Jayden chuckled, both Kura and I glared at her.

"This is not the time for jokes!" Kura snapped.

Jayden smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just both of you look so troubled, lighten up, it's not the end of the world."

Kura rolled her eyes before turning to me, "Are you having any strange thoughts right now?"

"… No." I answered after I waited a minute to make sure I'm not hearing anything unusual in my head.

"And are you blacking out and spouting weird things?" she asked.

I gave her a look, "I don't think I'd be aware right now if I was."

Then she smiled, "Then unless something happens to you again, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, now let's go play."

I was a bit taken back by her sudden change in subject, "Play? What are we playing and where?" Mew wasn't going to give us any Mew Games today since she gave us a day-off.

"Mew made this portal over here so we have free access to the human world if we want to play there, just be careful not to get caught." Kura explained.

Jayden didn't seem to like that idea, "H-human world? We've gotta go back there?"

"What's wrong? You scared?" Kura laughed.

Jayden frowned, "N-no! It's just… the last time I was there… there was that human… who gave me… uh memories?"

She didn't seem sure if they were memories, "Well I hope we run into someone who can help you with your memory loss, and that goes for you too Kura."

_After all, it's my fault this happened to you two. I could've stopped it, I could've prevented it, if I wasn't so weak… and scared._

I wish I could've stopped Mew the day she tried to take me…

_They're not acting like they should, because Mew has brainwashed them._ I quickly shook my head. "Oh no, not again…" I muttered, but Jayden heard me.

"What 'not again' is something wrong?" she asked in concern.

I sighed, "I was just having those weird thoughts again… I didn't say anything strange did I?"

Kura shook her head, "Other than 'not again', no."

I gave a sigh of relief, "Good, now let's go before I have another one." I smiled as we jumped into the portal.

Well, I can't say I'm too happy about the place we ended up; we landed face down in a small but creepy town.

"Ow!" I chuckled as we both landed on top of poor little Eevee Jayden before we rolled off her.

I looked around to see where we are; the people here looked a bit depress and jumpy, almost as if they were expecting for something to come out and eat them.

"Where are we?" Kura wondered.

"I'm not sure but this might be Lavender Town I heard so much about." I answered as I remembered ghost stories being told about this place, already there was a creepy vibe here.

Jayden suddenly started sniffing the air, "Do you smell that? I can't tell what it is…"

Kura sniffed and didn't seem to know either.

Curious, I decided to take a sniff and… gah! What is that dastardly odor? "It smells like rotting flesh!" I cringed, but there was another smell to it that I couldn't identify; it smelled wispy, like smoke but without the burns to it and it… felt cold.

Then there was a little girl, she looked at us curiously, "Hey, there's a white hand on your shoulder." she pointed at us, three random Pokemon, as if we were just people passing by.

Wait… did she just say… "WHITE HAND!?" all three of us screamed and ran around like idiots.

We ran all the way to the Pokemon Center, maybe someone there would be a little more friendly, but strangely the place was deserted save for one boy, but he didn't look so good.

The boy was sitting on a bench and he sighed, "I have a terminal illness." then he gave us three a creepy look.

"Just back away slowly." I said to Jayden and Kura as we backed out way out of the empty Center with the terminal illness kid.

I sighed, "Is everyone here morbid?" something didn't feel right here…

Jayden frowned, "I don't know what 'morbid' means, but everyone is acting very abnormal and depressed."

Kura rolled her eyes at our clueless friend, "That's what 'morbid' means idiot."

"No need to insult me." Jayden snapped back.

I looked over at a sign that says; 'LIFE IS SHORT'. Okay… that's… good to know.

"Let's just go into Pokemon Tower, maybe we could find something interesting there." Jayden suggested.

When we went into the tower we saw people crying and praying. There was a lady at the counter and she looked at us as if we were people.

"This is the Pokemon Tower where people pray for the departed spirits. If you wish to leave, you must…" she stopped suddenly, almost as if she was frozen.

If we weren't scared out of our minds then, we certainly are now.

"Let's get out of here, this place is way too creepy for my liking." I grumbled.

"How do we get back? The portal's gone… wait… THE PORTAL'S GONE!?" Kura screamed.

Correction; _now_ we are scared out of our minds. What the bloody pearl happened to the portal!?

_**Kura's POV**_

Jayden backed up against one of the pure white walls and started hyperventilating. "NO!" she shouted, looking around wide-eyed. "N-not again! I don't want to be trapped without Mistress again!"

I blinked, looking at Jayden confused. Why is she acting all...loyal to Mew again? What happened to calling her Mew? "Hey...you're calling her Mistress again..." I said, hoping that Jayden would catch on and call her Mew again.

She did nothing of the sort. "It doesn't matter!" Jayden snapped. "What matters is that we get out of this creepy place!"  
_She's scared,_ I noticed. _She wants to give up her independence for Mew's safety._

I noticed my vision turning green, and when my vision cleared, Riz's eyes were flashing green to black. She looked ready to faint, yet she was staying strong. She shut her eyes and shook her eyes, then opened them again, her eyes their normal red.

"You okay?" I muttered to her. Riz gave me a weak smile in return and nodded.

"C'mon!" Jayden snapped, interrupting us. "We need to find a way out!"

I glared at her, but she paid no mind to me, walking back outside to try and find a way out. "What is with her?" I grumbled. "She has multiple personalities that change within the minute!"

Riz looked like she wanted to say something, but shook her head and didn't say anything. I shot her a confused look as we walked outside, but she just ignored it. I looked up as I heard Jayden tackling something. Was she...tackling the air?

"Jayden?" I said, questioning her sanity. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jayden snapped.

"...attacking the air?" I said.

Jayden glared. "Let's see you try."

I glared right back at her, wondering what the heck her problem was. "Fine." I snapped and walked to the entrance, getting ready for freedom. But, instead of walking through, I ran right into something! "What the..." I tried again, only to hit nothing! Something was stopping me from leaving!

"There's like an invisible force field keeping us and the people trapped here." Riz muttered.

"No wonder everyone is morbid..." I muttered.

"M-maybe we could... dig our way out?" Riz said, offering an idea.

"D-digging." Jayden said, nervously. "Yeah, l-let's do that." she then walked up to a dirt wall and used Dig. Riz and I also joined, using Dig.

_**Jayden's POV**_

After a while of digging, I hit something hard. I frowned and dug around it, and something fell out. Fossils! They could be rare! "Hey! Look at these!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Do you think Mistress would like these?"

Kura wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What would Mew want with dirty fossils?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, I'm just wondering." I muttered, clearing the dirt off the fossil I found.

"I found an old amber," Riz announced, holding it up. "Think this use to be an Areodactyl?"

This got Kura excited. "Who cares?" she exclaimed, continuing digging. "Keep digging!"

I grinned and continued digging, getting my paws all dirty as we hit muddier dirt. Riz suddenly stopped digging and looked around nervously.

"Uh...girls...?" she said, nervously. "I think we should stop...it's gotten really cold all of a sudden."

I stopped digging for a moment, then continued. "I don't feel any different."

Kura rolled her eyes. "That's because you have that big thing covering you that you call fur."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, stopping digging and glaring at her. "I resent that!"

Kura grinned at me then continued digging, only to stop a moment later. "Hey, what's this?" she said, poking a white thing sticking out of the wall with her paw.

I sniffed it. "It smells like...bone?"

"Don't go near it!" Riz shouted. "I smell rotting blood on it. That should be a red flag."

"But... what is it?" Kura asked, sniffing it herself.

"I said stay away!" Riz said, panicking.

But I was just too curious! I mean, what would you do if you found bone sticking out of a dirt wall? Exactly! You would dig it out and give to your Mistress!

"JAYDEN!" Kura and Riz screamed as I got the bone out of the wall.

"What?" I questioned, only sparing them a glance. I looked back at the wall. "Hey look! There's 3 more!" true to my point, there were 3 more pure white bones sticking out of the wall where I dug out the first one.

"In the same place?" Kura said, and I noted the nervousness in her voice.

I nodded. "Yep, I wonder what Pokemon they came from..." I said, happily. "Maybe Mistress will know!"

Riz then shivered and looked around nervously again. "Wh-what is that?"

"What was what?" Kura asked, concerned for her...our friend.

Suddenly, I heard something, but I paid no mind to it. Riz and Kura, however, they looked back to see what it was.

They both let out blood-curdling screams and I jumped. "Shut up!" I shouted. "I'm trying to dig out these bones to give to Mistress!"

"Uh...J-J-Jayden," Riz stuttered, sounding scared out of her mind. "Y-you might want to look behind you!"

"What's wrong this time?" I sighed, turning around. There was a Marowak standing there, and I rolled my eyes. "It's just a Marowak, no need to be scared."

"Uh, J-Jayden?" Kura said shakily. "Y-you mind want to look closer!"

"Hmm?" I sighed and looked at the Marowak again, this time taking in everything about it. It was pearly white...and there was something odd about it. It was almost...transparent...which is weird cause only Ghost Pokemon and ghosts are transparent...

My eyes widened in realization. "AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing Kura and Riz to slap their paws over their ears. "GHOST! DIG!" I started digging at the wall, moving away from the Marowak Ghost. Soon enough, Kura and Riz joined me and we continued digging until the entire wall broke away. We screamed and fell on top of each other, falling in a large cavern of some sort.

"Get. Off. Me." I managed to get out, seeing as I was face-planted on the bottom with both Kura and Riz on top of me. They both laughed and got of me, while I just grumbled and shook some of the dirt off myself.

"You have disturb me..." a voice groaned from behind us. We screamed and spun around, only to scream again once we found out what had talked to us.

I nearly fainted when I saw that bone I dug up earlier starting to come to life, into what looks like a half eaten person slowly coming out from the grave.

"Finally fresh meat." it hissed at us. We screamed in terror again.

"We're never going to make it!" Riz shouted. *suddenly our heads became distorted, everything was inverse and moving around.*

"Wh-what's happening?" I said nervously. "A-are we dying? I can't die without apologizing to Mistress!"

"I can't see!" Kura exclaimed. "Everything is, is blurry! I can barely see my paw!"

"Be quiet!" Riz snapped at us. "I can't concentrate!"

"Well neither can I!" Kura snapped back.

"I'm so glad you dug up my missing bones..." the half eaten human hissed, moving towards us. "Now I can move again…now I can eat again…NOW I'LL EAT YOU!"

Kura, Riz, and I screamed a blood-curdling scream, hoping someone would hear us.

"We need to get out of here!" Riz shouted, then gritted her teeth as if in pain. Everything around us was quiet suddenly, all I can hear is our heartbeats pounding. Riz then slowly opened her eyes...they were the bright green again! No! Not again!

"This... this must stop... _NOW_." Riz hissed.

Suddenly, everything turned white. A bright, blinding white that hurts when you look at hit. I shut my eyes closed and tried to focus on something else, when I heard Riz's voice again.

"You're not who you once were," she hissed. "You're losing your memory, your humanity, who you once were. She is the key to peace or destruction. Can you trust your friend or will you betray her in the end? Will you allow Mew take your soul or will you listen to your friend to freedom? The choice is yours."

Then everything went black.

_**Kura's POV**_

I blurrily opened my eyes and looked around, wondering where I was. What had just happened? That dead thing...did it eat us? Are we dead?

"K-Kura?" a scared voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "What was that all about? Is Riz okay?"

I looked over at Jayden, and I suddenly got a flickering image of her...as a human. She was terrified of something...but what? And with that thought...I was thrown back into the past...

"_Jayden?" _

_I heard a sniffling sound coming from the tree house above us. I quietly climbed it and found the 8-year Jayden. Riz and I were 9 years old at the time._

"_Jayden?" I repeated softly. Jayden looked up, terrified. "Shh, it's okay. It's only me."_

_Jayden visibly relaxed. "Hi Kura." she said quietly._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to her. "Is it about our adventure in the Viridian Forest?"_

_Earlier today, our parents had gone to Viridian City to get some food from the market and we had tagged along. Riz, Jayden, and I had wandered off and explored the Viridian Forest. It was dark and freaky. Riz had really liked it._

_Just as we had started a game, Jayden came running towards us, screaming. A wild-looking__ Ariados was chasing her, trying to wrap her up with String Shot._

_Jayden shivered and gave a small nod._

_I nodded in understanding. "The Ariados can't come here. Your mom took care of it with her Pidgeot, remember?"_

_Jayden grinned at the memory and nodded, but didn't say anything._

"_Are you scared?" I teased._

_Jayden didn't answer._

"_Jayden?" I said worriedly. I was just kidding about that comment above...  
_

_She didn't say anything. Instead, she took off her jacket and held out her arm. I looked at her confused, then looked at her arm. On her arm was a nasty bite. It was oozing some sort of purple goo, but Jayden didn't even seem disturbed by it._

"_Jayden," I said, wide-eyed. "Why didn't you tell anyone? What happened?"_

_Jayden stared me straight in the eye. "The Ariados used Poison Jab on me before I could get away. I will never forget this, Kura. It's scarred me. Mentally and physically. Permanently."_

"Kura?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Jayden call my name.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, looking up at me with those big black eyes.

I nodded, shaking my head to get rid of all my past thoughts and...memories?

"Is Riz okay?" Jayden asked, repeating her question from earlier.

I frowned and nudged Riz's limp form. "I really don't know...hey what happened to the dead Marowak? And the other thing?"

Jayden helplessly shrugged. "I dunno, where ever they are, I'm just glad they're not here."

Riz was out cold and we were back in the Pokemon Tower. I looked around, looking for anything supernatural ghosts or zombies trying to eats us, but I didn't see anything like that. Instead, there were normal people, and they didn't look morbid or jumpy, they just looked normal.

Then, a Channeler person approached us. "Oh good," she said, sighing in relief. "I was worried the curse would drive you poor Pokemon mad. Sometimes a the ghost would place a curse on people or Pokemon to drive them insane or to test them. I hope you're all okay... and your friend." she gestured to Riz's unconscious body.

Jayden and I stared at her. "Why is she talking to us?" Jayden mumbled to me.

I shrugged. "I dunno." I muttered back.

"Where are you trainers?" the Channeler asked.

Jayden and I blinked, not knowing what to say.

"Frankly I'm surprised you were able to break such a strong curse." the Channeler continued. "The Curse of Illusion is the toughest to break without going mad." Jayden and I exchanged fearful looks. "I knew you were in danger, but it looks like whatever your friend did, it broke the spell. You need to get to the Pokemon Center, she doesn't look so good."

"R-Riz?" I said, turning to Riz. I felt for her pulse and was immediately alarmed. Her pulse was dangerously low. "Jayden, her pulse is low! She's in danger!"

"We need to find the portal and get her back to Mistress!" Jayden exclaimed, checking Riz's pulse again.

I frowned in confusion. "Why not just give her to the Pokemon Center?" I asked.

Jayden glared at the people in Pokemon Center. "That's full of untrustworthy _humans_?" she said, spitting out the word like it was a disease. "Never! We need to take her to Mistress!"

"The portal's over there then." I said point to the portal that just popped up.

Jayden nodded and jumped through the portal with Riz. However, I didn't go just yet. I was thinking about Jayden. She...she's different. And that flashback from earlier...was that really a flashback? A memory of the past? Were Riz, Jayden, and I really...humans?

_**Riz's POV**_

What Jayden and Kura didn't know was that I was still awake and aware I just couldn't move my body and my eyes were closed, but I heard every word and felt every action. I felt scared, sick, exhausted and most of all worried; Jayden's last comment about Mew being Mistress again and the humans being 'unworthy' meant she was falling back under her control somehow and Mew isn't even here! What happened to her?

I don't know what caused this, but it was at this point I knew I was losing her again. What can I do? I can't give up, Mewtwo-sensei is counting on me, but Jayden's already reverting back and it seems to be even worse.

Because my eyes were sealed shut I couldn't see what was going on, but I felt like I was being flushed down a toilet, but I know we were going through the portal. I think I'm on Jayden's back and she was a bit rough as she landed on the ground and nearly broke my eardrums; "MISTRESS!"

Mew is pretty silent when she flies so I didn't know she was here until I heard her voice, "What's all the commotion about?"

"It's Riz! There's something wrong with her, can you fix her?" I heard Jayden's worried voice say.

"What happened to her?" I felt Mew's paw on my side. All the while I was thinking to myself… I'm losing Jayden again, how long will it be until I lose Kura and even myself? What about the others?

Then I heard Kura speaking frantically, "We don't know! We were in Lavender Town, then all this crazy weird stuff started happening, we were almost eaten, she started talking non-sense, her eyes began flashing green and…"

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll see what I can do."

I felt Mew's Psychic energy probing my body, I couldn't move or do anything to resist, all I could do was lie there and wait.

"What're you doing? Can I help? What's wrong with her?" Jayden really did sound worried for me… maybe it's my fault she's like this again.

"Hmm… well she's physically healthy, but very mentally exhausted, her mind is in great turmoil, like guilt is eating away at her, but I can't hear her thoughts." I mentally perked up, she can't hear my thoughts? Interesting…

"Why would she feel guilty?" Kura's voice ridden with worry.

"I dunno, maybe she's jealous." Jayden, I could hear her shrug.

"What do you think she's jealous of? She's never been the jealous type." Kura groaned.

Jealous…? Where did they get _that_ idea from guilt?

"No, jealousy and guilt are two very different things. Jayden, Kura, I want you two to stay with Riz until she wakes up, she'll probably want someone to talk to. I've got to go check on the others."

"Yes Mistress." I heard Jayden say and I'm sure Mew must've flown away by now.

"Jayden, what could've happened to her?" I heard Kura asked worriedly.

"I don't know, maybe she's traumatized?"

"But didn't you see her eyes flicker from her normal red to this eerie unnatural green?" I mentally cringed.

"Yeah, it happened before in the Dark Dimension and I'm still trying to figure that out…"

What is wrong with me lately? Why am I falling under this green thing's spell? Am I finally starting to lose my sanity? Jayden, Kura, I'm scared… I don't know what to do… and I'm… losing… consciousness… ... …

* * *

**_DarkFoxKit:_ ... I warned you Mew will control you.**

*Camera zooms out to see that FanFictionLover13 was tied up to a chair and gagged*

_DarkFoxKit:_ This was the only way to keep you from doing anything stupid.

**_FanFictionLover13:_ *yells something, but is muffled by the gag***

**_DarkFoxKit:_ What's that you say? You wish for me to dump you into the volcano? Sure, why not?**

_FanFictionLover13:_ *she quickly struggled until the gag was off your mouth* HELP! SOMEONE HELP! PSYCHO FOX WANTS THROW ME IN A VOLCANO!  


**_DarkFoxKit:_ *grabs her* Shut up! I was kidding! Lighten up, you already got _ME_ in trouble, so it's only fair I give you a heart attack for it.**

**_FanFictionLover13:_ *glares* How is _THAT_ fair!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ Mew actually threw me into a volcano _FOR REAL!_ I'm just lucky she decided to spare me and let me land safely on a bubble, so you have NO room to complain. Now calmly say good-bye to our good readers and to leave a _THOUGHTFUL_ review, as in tell us what you think, not just two or three words please.**

**_FanFictionLover13:_ WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! Okay, I have an account on DeviantART, and I've posted some pictures on it for this story. PLEASE check it out! My name is Cbearc2 on it, so check it out under that name!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ Right, I'm sure you guys will love it. Until next time everyone...**

**_FanFictionLover13 and DarkFoxKit:_ Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**DarkFoxKit: **_**Hey people, don't you guys ever review this story? I know we take a while to update but come on! At least put a comment on what you think! **

_**FanFictionLover13: **_***whining* I know right! We need to know if you people actually like what we're doing! Do you have any idea how long it takes to come up with this stuff! **

_**DarkFoxKit: **_**Not to mention our daily lives are usually busy! And here I thought you people would be more grateful, at least we're not charging you for every chapter you read. **

_**FanFictionLover13: **_***her eyes light up* Ooh, we should totally do that! **

_**DarkFoxKit: **_**I wish, then I wouldn't have to go out and get some stupid job nobody will hire me for some stupid reason. So how are things with you and Mew lately? **

_**FanFictionLover13: **_***she sticks her tongue out in disgust* Horrible! She keeps trying to train me more to evolve me again! And she keeps making me train during the day instead of the night! I think she wants me to evolve into an Espeon instead of an Umbreon! **

_**Mew: **_**And why not? A fellow Psychic type is just the thing I need! **

_**DarkFoxKit: **_**AH! IT'S MEW! RUN AWAY! **

_**FanFictionLover13: **_**AH! I'M RUNNING, I'M RUNNING! **

_**Mew: **_***giggles* Now, now, don't be like that! *freezes the 2 authors with Psychic* **

_**DarkFoxKit: **_**... The audience don't want to see this... **

_**Mew:**_** Hehehehe. FanFictionLover13 and DarkFoxKit don't own me, but I own them, enjoy the show everyone. **

* * *

_**Kura's POV**_

"C'mon, c'mon, wake up," Jayden kept muttering, pacing back and forth.

I clutched my head and annoyance. Argh! She's been doing this forever! "Jayden would you relax?" I finally snapped. "You're making a hole in the ground! Mew said she'll be fine."

Jayden bit her lip, as if finally realizing what Mew told her. "Right..." she said, almost to herself. "Mistress said she would be fine...and Mistress is _always_ right..."

"... Jayden... why are you calling her Mistress again?" I questioned, finally releasing the question that I've been wanting to ask for a while. "Up until a while ago you just called her Mew."

Jayden looked at me surprised and a little confused. "I did?" she asked, causing me to stare at her bewildered. "What are you talking about, Kura? I've never called Mistress by her real name before."

_She's changing, changing a lot. Is this even her? Or is it just some-_

I shook my head, trying to clear these thoughts. "Jayden, seriously, your memory is jacked up." I pleaded. "Do you even _remember_ being in the Dark Dimension?"

Jayden frowned. "The what?" she asked, then walked forward and felt my forehead with her silvery paw. "Kura, are you feeling alright?"

"... Jayden... tell me again how you became an Eevee and why I'm a Vulpix." there's no way she can get herself out of this one! Of course...I just happened to be wrong.

"Easy, Mistress thought it would be better for us to have harder training, cause we're ahead of everyone else." Jayden answered without any hesitation. "She de-evolved us so we would train harder to evolve again. Why are you asking me this anyways?" she looked around the room curiously. "Is Mistress quizzing me?"

"No Jayden, this is serious." I said desperately. "Us de-evolving had nothing to do with Mew, it was the Dark Dimension. Riz's eyes were green when she spoke to us before we came here, remember?"

Jayden moved her head to the right, looking like a confused Growlithe mon. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Kura." she said, sounding generally confused. "What's the Dark Dimension? And Riz's eyes are red, not green."

"...I don't get it; what's happened to you?" I said sadly, plopping down on the pink floor. "Memories don't change like that so suddenly."

Before I or Jayden could say anything else, our 'Mistress' flew in.

She saddened immediately when she saw that Riz was still sleeping. "So she still hasn't woken up yet? I was hoping to train her today."

Jayden eagerly jumped up. "You can train with me, Mistress!" she exclaimed. "It would be an honor for me!"

"I want to train all three of you," Mew said, causing Jayden to deflate slightly. "You need to evolve again and Riz really needs to evolve too."

I frowned, remembering Riz telling me about her evolved form, Zoroark.

_I rolled on my back and looked up at Riz. "So when do you think you're going to evolve?" I asked._

_Riz shrugged and looked away. "I don't really want to evolve. Zoroark is just...I dunno." she said. "A mutant werewolf or something."_

_I rolled back on my stomach and looked at Riz. "That's one of Mew's creations." I said, slightly confused as to why Riz would insult one of Mew's creations. "Why are you insulting it?"_

_Riz rolled her red eyes. "Mew isn't perfect." she replied. "She can't make everything perfect."_

_I blinked, taking that in. It did...make sense. I took that to heart, thinking about that often._  
"But I don't think Riz really wants to evolve..." I said, speaking out for my friend.

Jayden wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I have to agree with Kura on that one." she said, causing me to grin. "Zoroark is just...a mutant werewolf or something." then quickly, "But if that's what you want then who am I to judge?"

"You got a problem with one of my creations?" Mew said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were better than that Jayden."

I was very close to bursting out laughing.

"N-no Mistress!" Jayden squeaked, looking up at Mew with wide eyes. "I don't have a problem at all! I...uh...I was only...um...observing?"

I gave a quiet laugh at her pathetic excuse, causing Jayden to glare at me.

Mew did say anything, she only stared at the shiny Eevee before her. Jayden shrunk back, and winced, as if afraid she was going to get hit or something. "I'm going to need her and all of you, including Kytio, Nami and Oroku to be fully, evolved to be strong, and help me create my Dream Castle, you understand don't you?"

Jayden feverishly nodded. "Yes Mistress, of course Mistress," she said quickly, not wishing to displease our '_Mistress_'. I made a noise of disgust in my head and rolled my eyes, then blinked.

_Why...why am I thinking this? I've been doubting Mew a lot...is that bad? Or...is that what I really want? Is this what Riz has been trying to tell me all along? If so...then I need to speak out for my friend._

"Listen, Mew," I said, earning Mew's full attention. "I'm all for the Dream Castle, really I am," I added hastily to Mew's crossing of the arms. "But Riz doesn't want to evolve, is it okay that she stays the way she is?"

"Of course not," Jayden snapped. "If Mistress wants Riz to evolve, then she'll evolve."

"Now now Jayden," Mew scolded, causing Jayden to flinch back slightly. "She was just thinking what her friend wants and that's no crime. I'll think about it, but until then, make sure she wakes up soon."

Jayden blinked, as if shocked that Mew didn't agree with her like always. "O-okay Mistress." she said, bowing her head slightly. Mew smiled at her, patting her head, then flew away.

"Since when did you become her guard Growlithe?" I demanded as soon as I figured Mew was out of ear-shot. "I'm your friend, you shouldn't snap at me just because I was defending _our_ friend!"

Jayden glared at me. "That doesn't matter," she said coldly, and I gaped at her shocked. "Friends? Friends don't matter. The only thing that matters is Mistress. You should know that by now."

"...if you really feel that way," I asked, afraid of the answer. "Then why do you still hang out with us?"

There was a small movement from behind me, but neither of us paid any mind to it.

Jayden suddenly stood up then walked towards the door. Right before she left, she turned to me. "You know..." she said. "I'm not really sure...I feel like there's something...something else behind our friendship...I just can't put my paw on it...bye Kura. See you later." and with that, she walked out of the room, with me just staring at her.

_What is with her?! She's changing! Changing...too much. What happened to the old Jayden? The one that I could actually talk to?_

There was a groan from behind me and knew that Riz was awake. "...Kura?" she asked. "...what's happening to Jayden?"

I just continued staring at the door which Jayden had just walked out of a few seconds ago. "She's changing Rizzy..." I finally answered. "...changing a lot."

_**Night/Riz's POV (an hour earlier)**_

Ugh… what happened? Where… where am I? I looked around at my surroundings… I remember being in some tower and then passing out on Kura and Jayden… but this certainly doesn't look like the tower. This land was huge and beautiful! There were grassy hills, an ocean stretching as far as I could see. And perfect fluffy clouds in the beautiful sky and a huge castle.

"… Wow, what is this place?" I found myself speaking out loud, than a horrible thought struck me. "Oh-no… Mew didn't already take over the world did she? Is this her Dream Castle? W-was I too late?"

Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind, "No you still got time, just be careful what you imagine here as it will come to be in your mindscape."

I jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see it was a Riolu. I blinked at what he just said, "My mind what? And… who are you?"

Riolu, turning to me as he had been admiring the sea beforehand, said, "You don't need to know my name… just call me Auro. You're Night, am I correct? And you're wondering where you are, right?"

I blinked… how did he know my alias name? "Well… yeah, I mean if this isn't Mew's world than what is it? It almost feels like paradise but also surreal, you know what I mean?"

Auro nodded and chuckled, "Well this is your mindscape. When a Pokemon is trained in the mental arts they can literally come into their own minds. This is your mind uncorrupted by Mew." he gestured around him.

What…? No! That's impossible!

"A-are you serious? I'm in my own mind? I mean yeah I had some mental training from Mewtwo-sensei but…" I couldn't help but frown sadly as I remembered his death upon Mew. "… but I was never trained to go into my mind and I'm sure Mew influenced me somehow after she caught me in that Dusk Ball and I kept hearing weird voices in my head, my eyes turn green and I black out and…"

I was just ranting from there and Auro interrupted me, "Relax Night- that was me helping you resist her programming. You're right, she did influence you- a Dusk Ball will make a Pokemon think they've been raised by the owner… but you've been reverting back. I've been trying to help you remember who you are… and while I was in here and you blacked out I must've accidentally brought you in here… and sorry about coming in here without your permission, but Mewtwo-sama insist I help you and this is the best way I could think of."

Wait… "You've been taught by Mewtwo-sensei to help me? How in the world did you come into another person's mind? That's just crazy!" I didn't say it, but I was feeling really violated and embarrassed that I never knew someone else was in my own mind… what is wrong with me?

Auro just shrugged, if there was any indication that he noticed my unease about this whole situation he didn't show it. "I've still got a lot to learn but Mewtwo-sama said I'm doing well for just starting out three months ago. I mean going into another person's mind is really hard, but he managed to teach me to do it in a month and a half."

I blinked… three months? "But Mew absorbed Mewtwo-sensei four months ago, how is that even possible? Is there another Mewtwo out there and can you go into anyone's mind?" I asked that last one mostly because I'm hoping I could do the same to Jayden and help her easier.

Again Auro shrugged, "Well I don't really know the exact explanation but it's the same one, Mewtwo-sama says he's not all there ever since the pink puffball of doom absorbed his body, thankfully his soul managed to escape. And he would speak highly of his battling prodigy and he called her 'Night', so I'm guessing it was you and I was right; you've got the mental links."

Mental links? What the heck is he talking about? But wait… Mewtwo-sensei is… "Mewtwo-sensei is alive? He's still out there somewhere? Wh-where is he now?"

"Right now he's on the rigid of a volcano making sure nobody finds my body while I do this." Auro said with a smile.

Then I smiled back, "Maybe I could find one of you when I'm alone. But why do I keep having blackouts and green eyes and I start talking about Mew's brainwashing to Jayden and Kura?"

Auro sighed, "That's all me, sorry about that, but Mew's brainwashing is strong and so I'm forced to ignore precautions. In other words; when things start to get hectic I'm forced to use more power and that causes your little blackouts and my aura turns green while I'm doings this so it makes your eyes green too and you speak out what I'm trying to say. And I've been trying to do the same with your friends Jayden and Kura, but they don't have a mental link like you do."

I groaned as I rubbed my now aching head, "I don't have a mental link… or I shouldn't. I mean I'm a Dark type not a Psychic type." then I shook my head, now was not the time for such trivial things. "Whatever, isn't there anyway I could help Jayden before she falls too far?"

"The best I could tell you right now is to show her memories of her human life. It may work… or it may already be too late. You may need to show her something from her childhood like an old tree house or something, because unless she understands part of the truth it'll be much harder to bring her back." Auro said a bit grimly.

"You're right…" I remembered those flashbacks she got when she was near her Mom, though she denied it I knew she remembered some of her humanity. "But I'll have to take her back to the human world and away from Mew, that might be a little tricky since she's treating Mew more important than life itself right now."

Auro did not seem too happy about that, "That's not good… we didn't think she would fall so far so quick… I need to talk to Mewtwo-sama about this."

I gasped when the Riolu disappeared suddenly, "Wait! How do I get out of here?" too late, he was gone and I was stuck until he comes back. "Dang it…"

Luckily it didn't take him long before he returned, but he was troubled, that was not a good sign, "Well, this is just fan-freaking-tastic!"

I frowned, "What? What is wrong with Jayden?"

Auro shook his head, "Your friend is almost impossible to save… not only do you have to break the Master Ball containing her but you also have to make sure you show her childhood fond human memories or she'll never be the same Jayden you once knew again."

It was worse than I thought… I barely noticed the clouds overcome the sky, rain started pouring down. "What kind of friend am I? Why can't I save her? Why is Mew targeting her?" as I cried the rain poured down harder and harder.

Auro covered himself with an Aura barrier over his head and put his paw hand on my side, "Listen… you can still save her I'm just saying it's not going to be easy. You're going to need teamwork, lots of it, to bring her back. You seem… familiar to me somehow and I just have this feeling that you can do it."

I sighed still crying but calming down at least, "It's just… why is Mew changing her so fast? Out of all the Pokemon, Jayden is the one who's changing the fastest."

Auro shrugged, "Well maybe she's the strongest?"

I shake my head, "No… Jayden is strong but Mew isn't the type to play favorites just because she's strong… it has to be something else, something we're missing."

"Well I'm not Mew so I can't answer that. You'll just have to go back out there and do your best to get your friend back. Any other questions?"

I was about to say 'no' and just get out, but then I noticed something pink floating over the ocean. "Yeah, what's that pink thing over there?"

Auro suddenly gasped, "Quick! Hide in the bushes!" he suddenly pushed me into the bush.

"What's wrong?"

"That's the part of Mew that's been sent into your mind to brainwash you! Just stay hidden and let it fly on by." he answered quickly.

I frowned… this is getting too disturbing… I have two living Pokemon inside my mind! I feel so violated. Then the Mew looked around itself before nodding.

"Yes, this'll do nicely." she suddenly fired a pink psychic beam at the sky and the sea, turning them pink and as soon as that happen I felt my head go fuzzy and memories being jumbled.

"Now if I could just find the problem that's been erasing my work, Riz will be mine just like her dear friends." Mew said before flying off somewhere.

"Ugh… My head feels funny… and I can't seem to remember much about being human… was I ever human? Mew is… my Mistress, isn't she?" I questioned aloud and Auro must've seen this as a bad thing because his face looked angry as he quickly shoved an Aura Sphere into the sky.

I blinked as I watched the Aura Sphere suck all the pink into it before it imploded. I blinked… my head is clear and my memory is fine and Mew IS SO NOT my Mistress.

"That's what Mew does to your mind. It's been hard work keeping you from falling deeper, but it's working so far and Mew hasn't found me yet." Auro stated proudly.

I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… "But Mew is adaptable, if you keep this up for too long she'll eventually find you out and you won't be able to erase her work anymore… I've got to work fast before I become like Jayden! Auro, how do I get out of here?"

Auro smiled, "That's easy; all you have to do is… open your eyes."

"What…?" I blinked and suddenly saw I was back in the familiar dark forest with a certain blue-eyed Vulpix in front of me.

_**Kura's POV (An Hour Later)**_

"So," I said, staring at Riz. She was looking at her paws a lot and feeling her head, like there was something stuck in her brain or something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Riz said, averting her eyes.

"Riz," I said with a warning tone in my voice. "You can't lie to me."

Riz winced and sighed. "Well..."

After a long and weird explanation of what Riz just experienced when she was unconscious, I became severely confused.

"So..." I said, blinking. "There's a Riolu living inside your head? And it's...curing you?"

"...why'd you have say it like _that_?" Riz said, sounding exasperated. "You know how easily violated I am! Ugh... look, I really don't want to think about someone living in my head, okay? Otherwise I'll break down and start freaking out, but yes, he's been helping me, keeping me from falling under Mew's spell. Unfortunately, he can't seem to do with you or anyone else. But... Jayden's the one I'm really worried about, it seems Mew is working faster on her for some reason."

I frowned looked at the door where Jayden had stormed out of not that long ago. "Yeah...I've sen her acting so differently. Just before you woke, she said that friends don't matter..."

"I was afraid of that." Riz frowned. "What can we do? Auro said the best way we could bring her back again is to show her memories of her human days. Anything, a book, a childhood tree-house, her parents, _something_ to get her to remember."

_A treehouse...memories...spider Pokemon..._

"_I will never forget this, Kura. It's scarred me. Mentally and physically. Permanently."_

My eyes widened. "I've got it!" I said excitedly.

"Huh?" Riz said, confused. "What?"

"Well, I had a flashback...at least...I think it was a flashback." I frowned. _Was...was it really a flashback? A memory? Or was it all fake...?_ I shook my head. _No! _

_Can't be thinking of that...not now..._ "Anyways, Jayden you and I were humans and were in the Viridian Forest. Jayden was bit by one of those adult spider Pokemon. She said..." I closed my eyes, wincing slightly. "She said that it would haunt her forever, both mentally and physically..."

"Adult spider Pokemon..." Riz echoed. "Was it an Araidos? You think if she faces one it'll return some of her memory? But... I don't feel comfortable bringing back traumatic memories..."

"Neither do I..." I said, sighing. "But it may be our only chance."

"Well... alright," Riz said with precaution. "Guess we'll have to try and hope we get some results. Do you know where we can find an Araidos?"

I blinked. "Uh...I didn't think through that far..."

Riz sighed. "Well...maybe I can..." her eyes widened in realization and she grinned. "Use my Illusion to look like one!" and with that, she flipped in the air and 'transformed' into an Ariados. "What do you think?"

I shivered and unintentionally scrambled away. "Y-yeah, looks exactly like it...but better..."

Riz now had a giant spider-like body, sporting black stripes over her red body. She had six yellow legs with purple stripes, but two of the legs seem to have been moved on her back. There was an unhappy on her abdomen and her horns and mandibles were white. There was a purple foam around her mandibles, making it look like she was rabid or something.

"...you're getting really good at Illusion." I couldn't help but comment.

Riz changed back for a moment and smirks. "Ah, the quirks of being a Zorua." she grinned, then a little serious, she continued talking. "Okay, you go get Jayden, tell her I'm awake... which isn't a lie, and when she comes here I'll jump out and give her the memory scare of her life."

I nodded. "Right, I'll be right back." I said, turning around and running out of the room.

_**Jayden's POV**_

I sucked in a breath and let out another Shadow Ball on another tree, destroying it. "I can't believe that Kura thought I would put _friends_ before our Mistress." I grumbled to myself once again.

"JAYDEN!" a voice called, running outside. I looked over boredly, only to see Kura. I scoffed and turned away. "Listen, I know you're angry with me right now, but I came to tell you that Riz finally woke up!"

_Riz? Yeah, and I bet that she agreed with Kura about the friend thing._

"So, doesn't matter." I muttered, hitting another tree with Swift. "It's only Riz."

Kura glared at me. "Just minutes ago, you were _WORRIED_ that she wouldn't _WAKE UP_!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes. "And...uh...Mistress ordered you to stay when she woke up, remember? She won't be pleased that you ignored that."

I winced at the thought and sighed. "Fine." I deadpanned. "But only because Mistress said so, otherwise I would still be out here practicing."

Kura sighed walked back inside with me behind her. Once we got to the room where Riz was in, I looked, frowning.

"Okay, not funny." I growled. "Where's Riz."

Kura frowned too. "I...I dunno," she muttered. "She was just here a moment ago."

Before I could say something else, there was a loud thump and this..._thing_ fell in front of us.

"W-w-what is t-th-that?!" I shouted, my eyes widen. It looks...familiar...

"AHH!" Kura screamed. "AN ARIADOS!"

"What's it doing _here_ of all places!" I screamed as the Ariados snapped at me with its pincers. "It...its terrifying...!"

Ariados snapped its pincers again, foam surrounding it, and I felt...this..._something_ wash over me...

_I skipped away from Riz and Kura, happily singing, "Skippidy do da, skippidy day. My oh my, what a beautiful day!" _

_There was a small rustle of leaves from a bush behind me and I turned around._

"_Hello?" I asked, only to receive silence in response. I moved closer to the bush, wondering what was behind it. I took in a breath and poked my head through the bushes, only to find something that surprised me._

"_Eggs!" I exclaimed, moving towards them. "Pokemon eggs!" I picked up the closest one to me, excited. "I wonder what Pokemon it is..."_

_There was another noise from behind me, but I paid no mind to it. I bent down, taking another egg, and shaking it. As I moved back up, I heard something _woosh_ by my ear and turned around shocked._

_An Ariados fell out of a nearby tree, hissing and spitting with anger. _

"_AHH!" I screamed in shock and dropped the egg. Only just missing the sticky String Shot shot at me, I ran out of the bushes, and towards to where Kura and Riz were._

"_AHHHH! RIZ! KURA! MOMMY!" I spared a glance back and nearly fell over in terror. The Ariados was nearly one length of a Pidgeotto away._

"_Jayden?"_

"_HELP ME!" I screamed, stumbling over some branches. There was a sudden shadow over-head and I looked up, only to wish I hadn't._

_The giant Spider-like Pokemon was just overhead and landed right in front of me. I screamed in shock, and scrambled back, only to trip over a rock._

"_Ow!" I exclaimed, holding my knee. The Ariados took my temporary disadvantage and scurried towards me, one of its pincers glowing a purplish color. I remember being being jabbed in the arm, making a hole in my jacket. I remember unmistakeable pain. I remember...no one being there when it happened._

Shaking, I gaped at the hissing Ariados, and then fled from the room. Sure, Mistress would probably punish me for running away from a fight later, but right now...I didn't care.

**Night/Riz's POV**

So it seems we still need to get Jayden to remember a few more things, like perhaps a child-hood story?

"What was Jayden's favorite childhood story?" I asked Kura.

Kura thought about it and shrugged, "I can't really remember… you're the ones with all the memories."

Oh right, I kinda forgot about that… there were a lot of childhood memories like the Velveteen Buneary, The Ugly Ducklett… oh, there was one that she particular liked; The Boy Who Cried Mightyena. Perhaps we could use this to get her to remember, but maybe we'll need some help with that.

"How about The Boy Who Cried Mightyena? We could act it out for real and get her into the story." I suggested to the blue-eyed Vulpix.

Kura nodded, "That sounds like fun!"

"Okay, so Kytio, Oroku and Nami can be the townsfolks, you can be the 'fox who cried Mightyena' and I'll be the Mightyena with my illusion. Jayden can be the audience and the Mareep." I smirked.

"This could scar Jayden for life." Kura rolled her blue eyes at me.

"Maybe, or maybe it'll help her, come on, let's get this ready!" I guess I was a bit too eager to get Jayden's humanity back.

Well after we got the other three to help us we decided to go find Jayden and start our little story act. Jayden wasn't too hard to find thankfully, she was sitting under her favorite tree, probably pouting about something since she doesn't seem to be in a good mood, understandable since we did scare her with that Ariados illusion earlier.

I winked at Kura as she nodded and walked over to Jayden, took a deep breath and… "HELP! MIGHTYENA ON THE LOOSE!"

Jayden reacted fast, she sprang up and put on guard, "Where!?"

Kytio, Oroku and Nami all rushed over to them too. "Where is the Mightyena?"

Kura just laughed, "Sorry, I was just bored and lonely and decided to do something random."

"Uh hello? I'm right here! You could've just talked to me." Jayden grumbled.

Kura ignored her, "So ya'll want to hang out?"

"Can't, I'm working on my Electro Ball, having a hard time with it." Kytio said.

"I still need to work on my Aqua Jet so I don't go everywhere." Nami said.

"And my Leaf Tornado leaves me dizzy." Oroku said and all three of them left, well more like they came over to my hiding spot.

"Kura, why did you do that anyway?" Jayden snapped at her irritably.

Kura shrugged, "Like I said I was bored."

"Don't do that! What if a real Mightyena comes?"

"Oh don't be such a scaredy Meowth, let's do it again! HELP! MIGHTYENA!" Kura screamed.

"STOP SHOUTING!" Jayden screamed back.

Only Kytio went over to them and snapped, "Stop doing that! It's getting on everyone's nerves!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, I'll stop now." Kura smirked as Kytio walked away.

Then I walked over there to them, "Hey guys, what was with all the screaming earlier?" I asked innocently.

Jayden huffed at Kura, "Kura is being an egg head and keeps screaming there's a Mightyena here."

"What would a Mightyena be doing in a place like this where it's in-between dimensions that only the Mistress can enter?" I said.

"You got a point there." Jayden admitted.

"Well don't keep alerting everyone like that Kura, you remember that story; The Boy Who Cried Mightyena? He kept falsely calling for help but when a real Mightyena came nobody came to help." I said as I looked over at Jayden to see if this rings any bells.

"… Why does that sound so familiar?"

"You've forgotten that story? Well you better remember soon or a real Mightyena would come and get revenge on you for forgetting it." I smirked as I 'mysteriously' disappeared into the shadows.

When I did I used my Illusion ability to 'transform' into the biggest and meanest looking Mightyena I could muster, if this doesn't scare them I don't know what will. Alright, time for my cue.

I began growling the most fiercesome growl I could muster… I think I was starting to use Snarl but I wasn't sure. But the menacing growl worked as Kura and Jayden began looking around nervously, but Jayden, hoping it was just Kura again, turned to her.

"Ha, ha, very funny Kura, you're not tricking me this time." she said to her.

Kura paled and said, "That wasn't me Jayden."

I growled as I came closer, Jayden was getting really nervous now but still wanted to think it was just Kura playing a joke on her, which in reality she kinda is.

"Stop it Kura, I thought you were done with your Mightyena tricks." Jayden snapped at her.

Kura glared annoyingly back, "Look at me Jayden; does it LOOK like I'm growling at you?"

Jayden paled as she could no longer deny it, "B-but if that's not you… then what…?"

I grinned and disguising my voice to sound like a hungry predator, I said, "Hungry… food…" and I revealed my illusion. Jayden and even Kura jumped back in fright, I guess Kura wasn't expecting my Illusion to be _this_ scary.

"WAAAH! A REAL MIGHTYENA! SOMEONE HELP US!" Jayden screeched, dang that Eevee can scream, but of course nobody came.

"Small prey… easy prey…" I said with the hungry predator voice, I was amazed at how good I was at this.

"AHH! RUN JAYDEN!" Kura screamed.

"Mareep… small white Mareep…" I said looking at Jayden… her fur is whitish and it's puffing out due to fear so she kinda looks like a Mareep, which is pretty hilarious considering how fitting it is in the circumstances.

Jayden snapped at me, "Hey! I am not that stupid sheep!"

"Jayden! It's a hungry predator, I don't think yelling is going to do any good!" Kura cried.

Jayden then glared at me, "Fine, then I'll have to fight!" she used Dig and went underground, of course since I know her fighting style because of all the times we've sparred and fought I knew just how to counter her attacks.

I 'naively' walked closer to the hole and waited until she pops out… and when I got close enough sure enough she popped out and tried to pounce me, but I was ready and used Iron Tail, swinging at her face and slammed her back to the ground. I ran up to her and 'bite down on her head', she screamed and closed her eyes.

**_Jayden's POV_**

"...and because the boy kept lying about the Mightyena nobody came when a real one showed up. The Mightyena ate all the Mareep and the boy himself, only leaving the bones of the boy. That night, when the villagers came to check on the boy and his Mareep, they found nothing but the bones. The end."

I slowly crap my eyes open, only to see Riz, Kura, Kytio, Oroku, and Nam...but no Mightyena. My eyes widen and I shoot up, shocking everyone. The Mightyena was probably hiding!

"Where's the Mightyena?!" I demanded, looking around, ignoring everyone's shocked expressions. "What just happened?!"

"Jayden, what are you talking about?" Nami asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Yeah, there was no Mightyena." Kytio agreed.

"It was only in the story Riz just told us." Oroku said.

I blinked. "S-story?"

Riz nodded. "Mmm hmm. I was telling the story 'The Boy Who Cried Mightyena'." she said.

I frowned, staring at them with wide eyes. "B-but...there was a Mightyena! I saw it!"

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little story, Jayden." Kura said teasingly.

"But there really was a Mightyena!"

"No there wasn't, it was all probably just in your head." Riz said, sitting up. "I know how to tell a really good and vivid story you know."

"Yeah, it was almost so realistic." Oroku said, nodding.

"Maybe you fell asleep and dreamed it all while she was telling the story?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I heard you snoring." Kura grinned.

"Hey!" I said, momentarily forgetting about my previous comment. "I don't snore!"

"Yeah, you do."

"No I don't!"

"Do tooo~!"

"Do not!"

"So are you feeling okay?" Riz said, interrupting us. "You were kinda shouting in your sleep..."

"Yeah, almost interrupted that really good story." Kytio muttered, crossing his arms.

"But it's odd... doesn't that story seem familiar to you?" Riz asked.

I frowned again, thinking about it. "A little..." I said slowly, giving the smallest of nods. "Has...has Mistress read it to us before?"

Riz shook her head. "No, I don't think she had... I don't think she ever read us a story." I frowned at that. But...

"Well..." Kura said, sounding slightly confused. "Who do you think read it to us then?"

"Can't be one of us; we've never heard that story before today." Oroku shrugged.

I clutch my head in annoyance. "Ugh, this is going to be bugging me forever! Riz, Kura, do any of _you_ remember?" I asked.

"... I know this is going to sound outrageous and odd," Riz said after a moment. "But... I've been getting these weird images in my head of human parents... reading to us... long ago. But it's fuzzy."

"Same here," Kura said slowly, as if trying to remember something. "It's hard to remember..."

"Does it mean anything?" Nami asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, guys, don't be such idiots. It's not possible for us to have _human_ parents." I spit out the word 'human', like a disease. It _is_ a disease.

"We're Pokemon, remember?"

"Well if that's the case...then where do _you _think you heard the story from?" Riz eyed me closely.

"I...don't know..." I said slowly. I then shrugged, not really caring. "Maybe I just overheard a human telling that it's child."

"That's what we think too..." Riz nodded. "Jayden, maybe we should go explore the human world for a bit and learn what they do."

"Maybe we'll be better prepared for Mew's new world if we learn about another one.

"You don't mind going, don't you?" Kytio asked.

I sprung up, grinning. "If it means helping Mistress, I'll do anything!"

"Great!" Nami said, then pointed to a portal. "You can use this portal to get into the human world."

"Do you want anyone to go with you or do you want to go by yourself?" Riz asked.

"We'd be more than happy to go with you." Kura chimed in.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, really." I said, before shooting the 2 of them a weird look. "So, you actually _want_ to come to the _human_ world? Where Pokemon are forced to battle against each other for fun for their 'masters'?"

"You battle for you 'Mistress', I don't see the difference." Riz muttered, before shrugging. "But I'll go with you."

"Me too," Kura said before I could retort. "We're like a trio that needs to stick together."

I shoot her a weird look. "Hmm...yeah, sure. Let's just go." before they could say anything, jumping through the portal. I just wanted to get this over with quickly. However, it would be everything but that.

**_Kura's POV_**

Once Jayden left through the portal, I turned to Riz. "Think it worked?" I questioned.

"Maybe a little bit," Riz murmured. "At least she's not as care less about us as she was moments ago... at least I hope she's not."

"Well come on, we need to show her more memories!"

"Good luck." Oroku said.

"We'll keep Mew occupied." Kytio offered.

"That would...definitely help." I grinned.

"Try not to take too long." Nami warned. "We don't know how long we can keep Mew occupied."

"Knowing our luck, we'll probably just end up in trouble." and with that happy note, Riz and I jumped through the portal.

As we jumped out the other side, I saw that we arrived at Jayden's human house. Jayden didn't recognize it, of course. I barely recognized it myself.

"Hey Jayden, does place bring back any memories?" Riz randomly asked.

Jayden shoots her a weird look. "Uh...no, what makes you say that?" before she lets Riz respond, however, she pointed to something behind us. "Hey, what's this?"

Riz and I turn around, only to see that she was pointing to a swing-set. I give a small grin. Ah, memories...at least...I think they're memories...

"Oh, that's a swing-set and above it," Riz said, interrupting my thoughts. She pointed above us where a wooden tree-house was. "Is a tree-house."

"Doesn't that tree-house look familiar to you?" I asked.

Jayden shrugged, not really caring. She walked over to the swing, walking around and sniffing it. "What does this 'swing' do?" she asked, nudging it with her nose. She jumped back, shocked, when if moved a little. "It moved!" she shrieked.

I bit my tongue to hold back a laugh.

"Yes, it does," Riz said, trying to contain her amusement. "Get on it, Kura and I can push you and then you'll see how a swing works."

Jayden looked suspiciously at the swing, as if it was a trap. "I dunno..." she said, cautiously. "If it was made by humans...then it _can't_ be good."

I rolled my eyes, pushing her on the swing, making her yelp. "Not all things made by humans are bad, Jayden?"

"Yeah, where would we be without Pokemon food?" Riz questioned, walking over to us. "And Pokeballs?"

Before Jayden could make a remark, however, Riz and I both began pushing the swing. Jayden gave a little squeak of surprise at first, before holding on tight, clenching her eyes shut.

Riz and I exchanged amused looks before pushing slowly, hoping that somehow, it would help.

**_Jayden's POV_**

As Riz and Kura both pushed me on the contraption they called a...swing, I couldn't help but find myself beginning to relax. It was...very calm and reassuring as the swing went up and down, making a breeze pass by my face. And...it was very...familiar...

_I laughed as Kura and Riz both pushed me on the swing. "Higher! Higher! Faster! I wanna reach the moon!"_

"_We're going as fast as we can!" Kura complained, stretching her arms._

"_And reaching the moon is impossible by swing." Riz puffed, trying to keep my swing in the air._

"Moon..." I muttered, not fully aware of speaking.

"What's that about the moon?" Riz asked, amusement seeking into her voice. "Do you think you canreach it by swinging high enough?"

"Sorry to break it to ya, but that's impossible." Kura teased, nudging the swing, making it go slightly higher.

...why does that sound so familiar?

_I frowned at Riz's statement. "Well...it can't be impossible! I'm going to be the first to do it! I'll make it possible!"_

"I can make it possible...I'll be the first..." I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Well then," Kura said, grinning. "Here's hoping you'll be the first girl ever to reach the moon by swinging!"

"But if you do that, bring a space helmet so you can breathe in space," Riz advised. "Don't want you to suffocate when you get there."

_I turned around for a moment to see Kura and Riz exchange amused looks. I frowned. They think this is all a joke!_

"_Well, make sure to bring a space helmet with you, Jayden." Riz said, interrupting my thoughts. "We wouldn't want you to suffocate up there!"_

"_We'll be with you _the entire time." Kura said, smiling.

"...bring your own space helmet though, cause I'm not sharing." I said before I could stop myself.

"Oh, so you remember something?" Kura asked, smiling.

"It looks like a rather happy memory from the look of your smile." Riz said, also smiling.

I blinked, suddenly realizing the the goofy grin on my face. Why...why was I smiling? These...these thought...where they memories like Riz said they were? Or...where they just figments of my imagination...?

"Jayden?"

Kura's worried voice snapped me out of my thoughts and made me turn my head over to her and Riz. "Huh?"

"You were zoning out a little..." Riz said, sounding slightly worried, yet at the same time...happy. "Is everything alright?"

I give a small nod, shaking my head to try and destroy the thoughts in my head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." I looked up at giant wooden contraption resting in the tall tree that Riz had dubbed 'tree-house'. "Hey, can we go up there? I wanna see what's up it."

"Sure, come on!" Riz seemed more than eager to go visit the giant house.

The 'tree-house' wasn't really a house at all, to be truthful. There was a ramp attached to a circular platform surrounding the tree. There was a hollowed out space in the tree, big enough for a human to fit in.

"Just watch your step, the old tree house isn't as sturdy as it use to be." Kura warned, walking up the ramp.

"You talk as if you've been here before..." I said, following her as I frown.

"I guess I have." Kura said grinning mysteriously at me. Almost as if...she was hiding something...

"And you have too," Riz said matter-of-factually, trailing behind us. "I'm sure, come on, look around."

I looked around the hollow part of the tree where there was a whole bunch of human stuff. Like there was a table and boxes full of toys and lots of other stuff.  
I looked curiously at this cloth thing on the table. It had blond hair and green dress, and it looked like...a shrunken human. "What's this?" I asked, poking it with my paw. "It looks like a human got shrunk or something."

"This is your old favorite doll, your Mom made this for you when you were a kid... and no, I don't mean Mew." Riz said. I blinked.

"You always kept showing it off to us, every. Single. Day." Kura grumbled.

I looked at the 2 confused. "If Mistress didn't make this for me...who did?"

"Your mom." Kura said simply.

"Huh?" I said, completely confused. "My what?"

"Basically in Pokemon terms... your human Memma," Riz explained. My eyes widened. _What?! I never had a human Memma!_ "Yes you had a human Memma, who made you this very special doll, on your very special sixth birthday party."

"And those jealous girls and boys kept making fun of us." Kura said, sound annoyed.

I frowned, nudging the doll. Sure, they were probably lying about the human Memma thing...but why would the humans make fun? "Why would they do that?" I questioned, nudging the doll again. It falls over, on the ground, making me jump back.

"Well...let's just say...children can be cruel." Kura said sadly.

I shot her a confused look. She's talking like...like she knows just how cruel they could be.

"This doll had a name, do you remember what that name was?" Riz asked.

I stared at the doll. A...name...

"_Here you go, Jayden!" a tall woman with blond hair and blue eyes walked out of the house...Mom? She knelt down and handed me a box with wrapping paper. "Happy birthday!"_

"_Yay! Thanks Mommy!" I said happily, grabbing the box and tearing the wrapping paper off. _

"_What is it, what is it?!" Kura asked excitedly. "Is it the Gameboy Color you wanted?!"_

"_Nah, I bet it's-" Riz said, but was interrupted by my loud squeal._

"_EEE! It's a doll!" I squealed, taking the doll out of the box. It had a bright green dress, curly blond hair, and blue button eyes._

"_...a doll." Riz and Kura deadpanned._

"_Look at her!" I said, jumping up and down with the doll. "She's so pretty!"_

"_I made that myself, Blue-Jay." Mommy said, smiling._

"_Really?" I squeaked. "That's so cool!"_

"_Are you going to name...the doll?" Kura questioned, sounding slightly bummed that I didn't get a Gameboy Color._

"_Of course! I'm gonna name her Jenny!" I said, hugging the doll._

"_Why 'Jenny'?" Riz asked curiously._

"_Because Jenny is an awesome name and my doll is awesome!"_

"...Jenny." I muttered.

"How did you know?" Riz smirked. "I thought you didn't even know that a doll is."

"Yeah, you didn't seem to understand it." Kura grinned.

I frowned, about to answer, but Riz beat me too it, talking about the doll again.

"And do you remember when Jenny almost drowned?" Riz questioned.

I blinked. Jenny...drowned...

"_C'mon Riz! Kura!" I shouted, holding Jenny in my arms. "I wanna go swimming in the lake!"_

"_Slow down!" Kura shouted back, holding the picnic basket._

"_Hurry up!" I called back. When I finally arrived at the lake, I saw 2 other people already there. They looked like teenagers and they were putting their feet in the pool._

"_Jayden!" Riz called._

"_I'm right here!" I called back._

"_Huh?" the girl turned around, then nudged the the boy next to her. "Hey kid, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm going swimming in the lake!" I said bravely._

_The boy laughed. "You can't swim here!"_

_I frowned. "W-why not?"_

"_W-why not?" the boy mimicked, then laughed with the girl._

"_Because this is our lake, that's why!" the girl said, grinning._

_I furrowed my brow. "That's not true! It's everyone's lake!" I argued._

_The boy sneered. "No, it's our lake! So leave!"_

_Before I could retort, however, Kura and Riz ran up._

"_I told you...to slow...down..." Kura said, breathing heavily._

"_They won't let us swim in the lake!" I said, stamping my foot in irritation._

"_Who?" Riz asked, running up._

"_Them!" I accused, pointing at the boy and girl._

"_Why won't they let us swim?" Riz questioned, confused._

"_Because the lake is ours!" the girl jeered. "And we say no one is allowed to swim it in!"_

"_You can't control that!" Kura shouted, stamping her foot on the ground. Riz and I shrink back as they glare at us._

"_That's a nice doll," the girl said in a completely different tone. I blink, looking at Jenny in my arms._

"_Th-thank you?" I said, blinking. Even though they were being mean, Mommy had always told me to be nice!_

_The girl gave a sickly sweet smile. "May I see her?" she said, her voice sounding like honey._

"_Uh..." I blink again, looking at Kura and Riz for help. They both shook their heads frantically. "N-no! You can't see Jenny!"_

"_Well, that's too bad." she said, shrugging. She smirked at me. "Too bad for you!" then, she just grabbed Jenny out of my hands! Without me saying so!_

"_Hey!" I cried, trying to get Jenny back, but the girl just held her above my head, out of arm's reach. "Give her back!"_

"_Haha!" the girl said, smirking._

"_Nice one, Anna!" the boy grinned._

"_Thank you, John." the girl, Anna, said, holding Jenny higher above my head._

"_Give her back!" I exclaimed, jumping up to try and get Jenny. "You don't understand! Jenny is special to me!"_

"_Well if it's so special, why don't you just get it?" the boy, John, said, smirking. Before I could respond, he grabbed Jenny from Anna and threw her into the lake! Jenny! She could drown!_

"_NO!" I screamed, running to the edge of the lake. "JENNY!" I leaned over the edge, trying to see Jenny._

"_Hey!" I heard Kura shout. I turn around just in time to see her tackle Anna, who's right behind me, looking she was going to push me in the lake. "Don't touch my friend!"_

_I gasped as Kura punched Anna in the face, making her stumble back, holding her nose, which was now dripping with blood._

"_Let's get out of here!" John exclaimed, grabbing Anna's free arm and running away from the lake and into the Viridian Forest._

"_Yeah, and stay away!" Kura said, stamping her foot._

_Riz then pulled me away from the water and took off her shirt and shorts, her purple bathing suit now showing. But before I could question anything, Riz suddenly jumped in the lake!_

"_Riz!" I shouted in shock, looking at the small bubbles in the water. After a few moments, the bubbles disappeared. "No, Riz! Don't die!"_

_Soon, a full minute had passed by and I was seeing the truth. Riz...she...she had died...she's not here anymore...she...SHE'S RISING FROM THE WATER WITH JENNY IN HER HANDS!_

"_RIZ! JENNY!" I screamed._

_Riz pulled herself ashore with Jenny in her hands. She shook Jenny to get some water off, then handed her to me._

"_You got her!" I cried, hugging Jenny to my chest. "You got Jenny back! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"_

"_It was nothing." Riz said, a light blush on her face._

"_Are you kidding!" I exclaimed. "This was everything!"_

I frowned, lying down, still staring at the doll...Jenny... "I dunno..." I began slowly. "Everything...feels...it's so weird...and vaguely familiar..." I turn to both Kura and Riz. "Why is that?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Riz said, exasperated. "You were once human, you had a totally different life, and so have we."

"Mew turned us into Pokemon and she's making us forget who we once were, do you get it now?" Kura questioned.

"B-but...Mistress would _never_ do that to us..." I said, trying to deny everything. "...she said we were her family...don't you remember?"

Riz hissed, causing me to shrink back slightly. "I remember she's turning you against us," she growled. "And it's working."

"I remember you didn't care what happened to us anymore, as long as your 'Mistress' is happy." Kura glared.

I blanched. "You...you mean you don't have the same thoughts?" I said, bewildered. "I always said those things because I thought you had the same views!"

"We do, we want to please Mistress too, but not to the point that we would abandon each other." Kura said.

"We're best friends, if one of us gets hurt then the rest of us will worry..." Riz stated, trailing off slightly. "So why didn't you care anymore?"

I looked away from their pleading looks. "I...I'm not sure..." I glance at Riz. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Speak your heart out." Kura said softly.

"...my heart..." I muttered. "...I don't think that's possible..."

"Think Jayden," Riz said. "What do _you_ want to say? Don't think about what Mew wants you to say. What do YOU want to say, huh?"

"Me...?" I questioned, my voice barely above a whisper. "Is that even allowed? What will Mistress do if she finds out?"

"Jayden...just forget about Mew for one moment..." Kura said quietly. "Focus on your _friends._"

"I...I've never stopped caring about you guys..." I said, my voice cracking slightly. "One...one I felt like...like everything was wrong...like this is all fake...but..." I swallowed. "But that's not true!"

"Well... maybe you should listen to that feeling." Riz said, making me turn to her. My eyes widen as I saw her eyes flicker green for a second. "Before its too late." she blinked and they were red again.

Kura glanced at Riz for a moment. "Yeah, she's right you know.

"T-too late?" I questioned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Obsession with anything is bad Jayden..." Riz warned. "It's fine if you want to please her an all, but to the point of obsession will destroy you...and everyone else too."

"W-what are you talking about?!" I exclaimed, frowning. "I'm not obsessed! I'm just..." I quickly search for a word good enough to use.

"Obsessed?" Kura offered.

I glared at her. "No, I'm just happy to please her, that's it."

"Mm-hm..." Riz hummed in disbelief. "Tell me, if I was about to fall to my death and the Mistress order you to not help me, what would you do, honestly?" she looked me straight in the eyes.

I was about to tell her I wouldn't save her, but looking at those red eyes...I just...I couldn't lie. "I would save you of course." I said loudly, before my eyes widen and I slap my paws over my mouth. "Eep!" I look around, as if expecting Mistress to jump out. "S-sorry Mistress! I...I..."

"Jayden, she's not here, relax okay?" Kura said in a soothing voice. I look around hesitantly one more time before giving a nod.

"You see Jayden?" Riz said, smiling. "We're best friends and we would to anything to save one another. But you're coming to a point where Mew is controlling you like a puppet, and you won't be so willing to save anyone if she ordered you not to."

"T-that's not true!" I stuttered.

"Then why have you been acting like her puppet if it's not true?" Kura questioned angrily.

"I am NOT a puppet!" I snapped. "Don't just say things you don't understand!"

"It is you who doesn't understand the danger we are all in." Riz said, making me turn to her angrily. I paled and back away, however, when I saw that her eyes were green again. "Mistress this, Mistress that, that's all you ever talk about and think about every time you talk!"

"Uh-oh... it's happening again." Kura muttered.

I scrambled away from Riz as she glared at me. "Sh-she's being possessed again!"

Riz walked closer to me, making me back up again. "Obsessed with Mistress..." she muttered. "...it's her that's possessing you!"

"Jayden! Do something!" Kura shouted.

"Oh really!" I snapped. "And what exactly, am I supposed to do!"

"Say something to her!"

"What do I say!"

"Something!"

"Um, uh...Riz!" I shouted. "None of that is true! I'm not obsessed!"

"How can you say that to your friend when you clearly didn't care what happened to her earlier?" Riz glared at me, though her eyes flickered from red to green.

"Keep talking to her Jayden, maybe she'll snap out of it!" Kura encouraged.

"Of course I care about you Riz!" I exclaimed pleadingly. "You're one of my next friends!"

"Can you prove it then?" Riz demanded. "Can you really defy Mistress to help your friend if the situation arises?"

"Riz..." Kura said, sounding slightly shocked.

"Of course I will!" I said, not sure if I was lying or telling the truth. "You're my friend! Now whatever is possessing you Riz, GET OUT OF MY FRIEND'S BODY!"

Riz blinked a few times, then her eyes returned to their natural red color. "Oww... Jayden what are you yelling about?" Riz said, rubbing her ears with her paw.

"You know my ears are sensitive."

"You did it Jayden!" Kura said happily. "She's back!"

I ignore her and turn to Riz, slightly concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Riz said, sounding slightly confused. "But why were you yelling?"

"I don't think she remembered what happened..." Kura said slowly.

"You think?" I grumbled. "C'mon, lets just get out of this place. It's giving me the creeps."

* * *

_**FanFictionLover13: **_***whispers* Do you see her?**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_** *looks around* No, I think she's gone... *then she noticed something around her friend's neck* Hey, where did you get that pink collar? **

_**FanFictionLover13:**_** Wh-what? *looks at her neck, only to see that its true* H-huh! When did that get there! **

_**DarkFoxKit:**_** I don't know but I think Mew put it there. **

_**FanFictionLover13:**_** *eyes suddenly turn pink***

_**DarkFoxKit:**_** ... FanFictionLover13? Are you okay? **

_**FanFictionLover13:**_** H-huh? Where am I! Where's Mistress! **

_**DarkFoxKit:**_** ... Oh-no... Uh 'Jayden' do you remember me? **

_**FanFictionLover13:**_** *demands* Night! What are you doing here! **

_**DarkFoxKit:**_** *growls* MEEEEWWWW! **


End file.
